Valkyrie
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Las valquirias son consideradas soberanas de gran poder provenientes de las lejanas tierras occidentales, es por esa razón que las alumnas de Yuuei no pueden evitar emocionarse cuando conocen que éste año "El camino de la Valquiria" será en Tokyo.
1. Prologue

**.**

Uraraka Ochaco no puede creer el correo que ha llegado a su celular por parte de las noticias ocasionales de la Academia. Esperaba que hubiese sido información sobre las últimas encuestas de popularidad de héroes y heroínas que siguen debutando en la capital, o alguna agencia que necesitaba de practicantes para un hecho puntual como todos los días. Pero definitivamente aquella noticia que hasta aparece totalmente diferente de otros correos solo la hace saltar de la sorpresa. Bordado con matices dorados y negros, las palabras que remarcan el título hace que necesite levantarse y comenzar a caminar si no quiere ponerse a gritar en medio de la biblioteca, ignorando las preguntas de Iida y Midoriya que hicieron cuando vieron su comportamiento errático hacia la salida, se dirige al único lugar que podría darle respuestas concretas, o como mínimo decirle si es cierto o es parte de una mala broma muy bien elaborada.

Ve a Ashido y Yaoyorozu caminando nerviosas desde la sala de estudio mientras murmuran palabras ilegibles para cualquiera que pasase por su lado y se cruzan en la puerta, que en ese momento está totalmente repleta de mujeres que posiblemente han recibido el mismo correo y tengan las mismas dudas sobre su legalidad.

— ¿E-es verdad todo esto? — Cuestiona Momo nerviosa mientras trata de abrirse paso a través de la muchedumbre, pero las chicas de la Academia están casi tan alteradas como ella que no puede ni siquiera acercarse un par de pasos. — ¿¡De verdad será en Tokyo este año!?  
— ¡P-puede que sí fuese verdad entonces necesitaríamos más información que sólo una invitación que no da ni siquiera la fecha oficial! — Responde Mina que apenas puede detenerse para respirar. Las chicas a su alrededor comienzan a volverse impacientes. —  
— ¡Midnight-san por favor abra la puerta!  
— ¡¿Midnight-sensei es verdad todo esto?!

Uraraka puede ver como Tsuyu y Jirou se acercan hacia la puerta con más pausa que las demás, como si nada de eso afectase sus nervios inalterables. Las envidia levemente por conseguir tener el control ante una noticia de tal calibre, mientras ella apenas y puede mantenerse en un solo lugar sin que la ansiedad mueva sus piernas por si solas. Los chicos quienes estaban en la biblioteca junto con ella hace unos minutos llegan con Kaminari y Mineta algo confundidos por la actitud de las chicas, a ellos no le habían llegado ningún correo por el momento.

— No les va a llegar, es algo exclusivo para nosotras. — Alude Yaoyorozu con algo más de templanza. Los chicos sin embargo parecen indignados. —  
— ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Y eso por qué!? — Cuestiona Kaminari. —  
— Pues porque así tendría que ser, ustedes no son el centro en este evento. ¿No conoces que son las valquirias?  
— ¡Claro que sí! — Anuncia Mineta. — Son esas deliciosas señoritas que aparecen sin ro- — Esta vez ni Tsuyu ni Jirou necesitaron hacer nada para silenciar las obscenidades de su compañero, la patada provino desde una alumna de segundo año. —  
— Es por eso que los hombres no pueden participar, no piensan en nada más que con la cabeza equivocada. — Muchas ríen por el comentario mordaz, mas las chicas de primero solo se avergüenzan ferozmente ante tal referencia. — Nos ha llegado un correo que anuncia _"El camino de la valquiria"_ , algo muy importante tanto para heroínas profesionales como estudiantes. Si quieren quedarse para conocerlo adelante. Pero si van a faltarle el respeto no me costará mucho cerrarles la boca.

La tierra tiembla cuando termina, anunciando que la chica tal vez, si esté hablando muy en serio. Los demás no dicen nada, tal parece que es un tema importante para sus compañeras como para todas las mujeres que están ahí. Cuando se abre la puerta de la sala de profesores aparece Aizawa y Hizashi algo incómodos en que haya tantas mujeres esperando a Midnight. Dado que están elevando demasiado la voz para que puedan escuchar a Aizawa pedirles un momento, Present hace los honores.

— ¡Chicas silencio, Midnight no está en la Academia! — Todas sueltan una expresión de confusión cuando oyen eso. — Cuando llegó la información se fue corriendo a su oficina de héroes, ahí les dará más información para que mañana tengan todo lo que necesitan.  
— ¡¿Sensei, entonces el correo es cierto, será en Tokyo?!

Cuestiona Mina mientras trata de mostrarse entre tantas personas mucho más altas que ella. Aizawa y Hizashi se sonríen compasivos, aun cuando la información venga de la Academia dudan demasiado sobre su veracidad. A su compañera de tragedias y penurias también tuvieron que mostrarle su veracidad antes de prácticamente salir corriendo hacia su oficina.

— Exacto pequeña Ashido. — Responde usando su voz imponente para que así toda la Academia escuche su voz. Las chicas ya se han acumulado bastante en el pasillo y eso impide el paso a sus compañeros a entrar para preparar las siguientes clases. Además no quiere lidiar nuevamente con ellas con la misma noticia. — ¡ _"El camino de la valquiria"_ , que se celebra cada quince años, se dará esta vez en Tokyo, y todas están invitadas!

Los chicos se arrepienten enormemente de haberse dirigido hacia allá por mera curiosidad, porque el chillido que hasta sus compañeras lanzaron cuando Present anunció la información casi los deja sin audición. Sienten un poco de temor ante la celebración de la que desconocen por completo, y es que algo les dice que de alguna manera terminarán extrañamente involucrados de la manera que no desean. Mineta por el momento, trata de respirar luego del golpe dirigido hacia su estómago y la vista que tuvo por unos segundos.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**


	2. Lo que implica

**II**

* * *

Cuando las estudiantes de Yuuei comenzaban a ejercer su profesión posterior a su graduación como heroínas capacitadas, eran consideradas de alto nivel de desempeño por todo el país, y bien estimadas en el mundo entero como líderes naturales que hacían lo correcto por el bien común. Por lo tanto, ellas casi nunca cometían errores ante las misiones en que participaban para salvar a quienes necesitaban ayuda. Poseían los valores incuestionables y la condición física adecuada para proteger a quienes necesitaban ser salvado bajo cualquier circunstancia. Eran heroínas innatas.

Era por eso que todas las chicas de la Academia sabían que al igual que el examen de licencia provisional, durante las etapas preliminares del evento " _Camino de la Valquiria",_ ellas serían el centro de atención para destruir a toda costa. Eran el principal enemigo que necesitan aplastar si querían ser parte del evento más grande que una heroína pudiese participar, y que hace tres días atrás habían anunciado que en su nuevo escenario sería en Tokyo, Japón. Por primera vez desde que había iniciado por el mundo entero tenían la posibilidad de participar en él y tener el titulo merecedor de gran honor. Así que necesitan entrenarse como correspondía aún si la fecha del evento fuese desconocida. El Director al conocer la noticia, el mismo día les había organizado un gimnasio que se ajustara a las necesidades de cada grado para ejercitarse a gusto después de las clases, y ellas lo agradecían completamente.

Las chicas de 1-A estaban ansiosas en ver por fin a Nemuri para que les diese todos los detalles que necesitaban sobre la fase preliminar. Había pasado alrededor de tres días desde el anuncio y aún la información por Internet era desconocida. Los chicos solo las observaban curiosos sobre lo que significaba tal evento que ni siquiera Midoriya estaba al tanto de él o lo que implicaba a respecto, mas las chicas no daban más información debido a que ni siquiera ellas tenían la certeza de cómo sería aquel año, debido a que cambiaba su estructura en cada país. Cuando Midnight entró al aula, todas las chicas se sentaron ansiosas para conocer los detalles que tendría que decirles.

— Buenos días a todos. — Cuando sus alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, comenzó a explicar lo que tanta intriga les ocasionaba. — Siento mucho la tardanza, tal parece que la noticia nos había tomado desprevenidos a todos, así que el ambiente estuvo un poco caótico por algunos días. Como sabrán, se celebrará un evento importante durante este año en el que tanto heroínas como estudiantes tienen la oportunidad de participar.

— Midnight-sensei, sería de gran ayuda que nos informase sobre el de manera introductoria para nosotros, los chicos. Nuestras compañeras no tienen las intenciones de explicarlos el porqué de su interés y ya que parece ser de relevancia nacional, sería de gran ayuda para no encontrarnos tan confundidos sobre el tema. — Respondió Iida ya un tanto ansioso sobre todo el misterio que le habían agregado al asunto. Los chicos asintieron a favor, otros simplemente lo ignoraban. —

— Pues allá voy, no te preocupes. — Afirmó Midnight, mientras escribía unas cuantas palabras y un par de círculos en la pizarra. Preliminar y Oficial. — El camino de la Valquiria es un evento que se celebra cada 15 años, organizado por heroínas con el título de Valquiria de Freyja. Nacido en Noruega, es como las celebraciones de los Juegos Olímpicos debido a que viaja por todo el mundo, salvo que solo ese país tiene el privilegio de participar en él, es por eso que es tan importante no desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser parte de este una vez que celebre en cierto lugar, porque no habrá otra oportunidad, hasta el momento no se ha repetido ninguna ciudad, la última celebración registrada ocurrió en Atenas, Grecia. Inicia por una fase preliminar en el cual de cientos de participantes, solo 50 estudiantes tendrán la fortuna de ser parte de evento oficial. Jamás es grabado ni documentado. Es por eso que ustedes no tienen mucha idea al respecto y las estudiantes lo conocen únicamente cuando una heroína habla sobre él.

— ¿Por qué toman esas medidas? ¿No les iría mejor si lo hicieran conocer al mundo entero y así ganar popularidad? — Cuestionó Kirishima sin entender mucho al respecto aún, Yaoyorozu por su parte, lo observó inquisitiva. No sabía si había dicho algo fuera de lugar o no. —

— Es porque las valquirias no son espectáculo de nadie. Son guerreras valerosas que llevan a los grandes héroes al otro mundo que cada cultura posee, si todos supiesen eso, querrían apoderarse de su habilidad.

— E-espera un momento. ¿No estás hablando en serio? ¿O sí? — Pregunto Sero un tanto atemorizado en pensar que fuesen como parcas. — Además… ¿Por qué solo mujeres?

— ¿Alguna vez has visto una valquiria que tenga pene, Sero? — Este no respondió ante el comentario de su maestra que parecía divertida por su fuerte vergüenza. — Ellas efectivamente llevan las almas de los héroes más importantes hacia el descanso eterno además de atender asuntos un poco más complejos de los habituales. Se han considerado desde ángeles protectores hasta monstruos por su convicción de no retroceder ni dudar sobre sus objetivos, aun si eso implica la muerte de un compañero. Son mujeres inquebrantables y esperan que quienes deseen formar parte de ellas tengan la misma fortaleza espiritual. Aunque no es por eso que no lo registran, sino por su contenido. — Respondió Nemuri escribiendo una lista de varias habilidades. Valor, fuerza, destreza, entre otras. — Como bien dice el nombre, es una secuencia de fases que se dirigen a demostrar que somos merecedoras del título. Por lo que es un camino excesivamente sangriento y cruel, que no todos estarían de acuerdo con este si fuese popularizado, pero es necesario supongo. Por eso sólo se consiguen cinco valquirias por evento, tanto en el rango profesional como académico. Si es que tienen suerte claro, ha habido casos en el cual ninguna ha podido llegar al final viva. — Ante ese último comentario que más de uno hizo que le viniese un fuerte escalofrío. Bakugou la escuchó, levemente interesado. — No cualquiera puede llegar a poseer dicho título, y quienes lo consiguen son altamente respetadas por el mundo entero.

— Ahora entiendo por qué suena tan importante para ellas… — Murmuró Midoriya anotando todo lo que Midnight le comentaba, ella a su vez se percató de todo y se colocó cerca de él, mirándolo con calma. —

— Si quieres dejarlo como notas no tengo problemas al respecto, pero ten cuidado lo que escribes chico, o alguien podría leerlo.

— Ah, sí. Lo siento. — Respondió cabizbajo. —

— Bien, ahora comenzaré a dar la información para las chicas. — Afirmó mientras se colocaba nuevamente en frente del salón en una pose un tanto más dramática que otras veces. — La fase preliminar será exactamente dentro de 27 días. Podrán saltarse las clases sin problemas si es que gustan para prepararse como corresponde y serán compensadas con horas suplementarias. Ahora, los títulos, cada fase del evento llevará una palabra clave de la cual será de gran relevancia para comprender el objetivo que necesitan conseguir o disponer para superarlas, ya que pueden ser desde conceptos hasta habilidades. El título preliminar para este año es ''Volar''. — Se escucharon murmullos por parte de las chicas que rápidamente Nemuri detuvo con su látigo sobre la mesa. — No se preocupen tanto, con las otras profesoras de academias aliadas hemos estado pensando sobre lo que significa, posiblemente implique a que estarán sobre altura constantemente, así que ejerciten su particularidad para eso. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí!

— Es importante que superen esta etapa para que les cuente los posteriores detalles a la preparación del evento oficial, así que buena suerte. Y los chicos no se preocupen por sentirse algo desplazados, cuando comience el evento en sí, podrán ir a verlo para apoyar a sus compañeras. ¡Ahora, a prepararse! ¡Vayan más allá!

— ¡Plus Ultra!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si las chicas pudiesen describir como se sentían actualmente mientras los días iban pasando, fácilmente la palabra pánico y felicidad estarían contrapuestas de tal manera que nadie entendería absolutamente nada. Y es lo que efectivamente sucedía, sus compañeros dejaron de preguntarles sobre el evento a los últimos trece días, porque sentían que cada vez que comentaban algo al respecto sobre el mismo, les daría un colapso nervioso. Cada vez que tenían un espacio en su agenda posterior a las comidas o a las clases de la mañana, se dirigían al gimnasio o a los entrenamientos extra realizados por Aizawa, para así ganar mucha más experiencia con respecto a lo que sucedería dentro de poco. Los días prácticamente volaban más rápido mientras más cerca se encontraba la fase preliminar. Era importante para ellas estar concentradas si querían ser parte del evento más importante para las heroínas tanto profesionales como estudiantiles, era un privilegio que no podían desaprovechar, poseer un título de tal envergadura les daría facilidades, estatus, honor. Serían Valquirias, algo que en sí mismo sonaba como un sueño sumamente arriesgado, sabían por conocimiento común que el evento en sí, podía dejarles secuelas a largo plazo por todo lo que podría o no implicar, varias heroínas hablaban hasta con temor cuando les tocaba ser partícipes de este en su respectivo país según palabras que volaban entre el imaginario colectivo entre heroínas y mujeres relacionadas de alguna manera, al trabajo de héroe. Siempre se hablaba de un dulce arrepentimiento, en que dejaron el camino a la mitad por voluntad solo para salvaguardar su propia integridad emocional. Mas quienes lo habían superado por completo, hablaban que toda perspectiva que pudieron tener antes no era nada en comparación a las enseñanzas que te dejaba la experiencia de ser parte de una legión de guerreras de antaño.

El camino de una heroína era en sí bastante difícil de mantener, todas en más de una ocasión lo habían hablado en grupo o con otras mujeres mayores. Porque aparecían los embarazos, porque la sociedad las tomaba en menos en comparación con los héroes, porque si no eran llamativas no eran tan bien consideradas, o porque los daños provocados por los villanos, solían recurrir a uno más emocional que físico sobre sus espaldas que difícilmente les dejaba la intención de seguir. Torturas físicas, violaciones, humillaciones y tormentos. Además lo tenían mucho más difícil por asuntos sociales, ser tomadas en serio como pilares fundamentales del heroísmo que desde su más grande concepción estaba impregnada solo en los hombres era un trabajo difícil, sin contar con que la imagen predilecta de un héroe era la fuerza física y el gran impacto.

Poseer el titulo les daría mayores facilidades para el campo laboral, más que mal ser personajes ligados hacia asuntos más complejos y peligrosos universalmente no era un trabajo cualquiera, implicaba reputación y singularidad, implicaba riesgo y recompensa. La que solo ellas podían tener por estar íntimamente más cercanas a la aparente divinidad equilibrada tanto emocional como física.

Definitivamente usarían todo lo que estuviese en su poder para completar el camino que les impondrían.

Cuando llegó el día, ninguna chica pudo dormir el día anterior. Aizawa las reprendió con algo de comprensión, estaban nerviosas y podía entenderlo, se dio el tiempo de observar como cada una de sus alumnas se alimentase con un desayuno adecuado, tuvo que pelear con Yaoyorozu y Tsuyu que no querían comer nada por temor a vomitar en el camino. Sin embargo, él ganó la batalla una vez que les dio algunas palabras de valentía, estaría todo bien siempre y cuando creyesen en ellas mismas, especialmente Momo que luego de unas cuantas lágrimas, terminó su desayuno. Posteriormente de unos minutos de preparación de su equipo, se dirigieron al autobús que esperaba tanto al nivel A y B. Las chicas se saludaron entusiasmadas, unas más de lo normal, mientras algunos chicos iban junto a ellas para darles ánimos, el resto del trayecto lo habían dedicado a darse palabras de aliento a todas sus compañeras. Ya cuando ingresaban al domo que iniciaría la fase preliminar. Aizawa y Kan las observaron, orgullosos a pesar de todo.

— Han hecho un gran camino para llegar hasta acá, ninguna perdió un minuto de entrenamiento para mostrar su valía el día de hoy, y es algo que ustedes deben recordar para superar sus miedos. Chicas, ustedes son parte de la Academia Yuuei y han experimentado situaciones temerosas a una corta edad, que incluso nosotros como héroes profesionales no hemos sabido cómo actuar. Por lo que tengan total seguridad que serán capaces de superar esta etapa para llegar al evento más importante para ustedes. Saben que pueden hacerlo, y lo conseguirán. — Afirmó Kan mientas sus alumnas gimoteaban con disimulo, su profesor jamás les había demostrado lo orgulloso que podría sentirse hacia ellas. —

— Lo mismo va para ustedes, chicas. Crean en ustedes mismas, han superado obstáculos más crueles y despiadados que este. Estoy seguro que podrán con todo.

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron al unísono, aunque sabían que Aizawa era de pocas palabras, lo apreciaban. —

— Bien, a prepararse. Dentro del domo les darán las indicaciones. — Respondió Aizawa abriendo la puerta para dar paso a las demás. Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, los chicos le dieron ánimos a su propio modo. —

— Esperamos que vengan con sus entradas hacia el evento. ¡Comeremos mucha carne para celebrarlo! — Afirmó Kirishima —

— Es una buena idea, vayamos a comer luego de esto. ¿Está bien? — Preguntó Midoriya, recibiendo la afirmación de todas sus compañeras, incluyendo a la otra sección. —

— Es una buena idea. — Anunció Kendo quien había tenido una grata conversación con ellos durante el trayecto. —

— Suena bastante bien, Midoriya-san. Muchas gracias por venir también a ustedes chicos. Kaminari-san e Iida-san. — Agradeció Yaoyorozu. —

— Seguramente lo lograrán, todas ustedes. — Afirmó Awase. —

— ¡Vayan a patear traseros! — Comentó Kaminari una vez sus compañeras fueron llamadas, ellas se despidieron con ánimos. —

— Podemos ver la preliminar en el interior del domo, si quieren venir. Acompáñenme.

Aizawa parecía un tanto molesto desde que habían llegado, aunque no quisieron decirlo en voz alta, hasta los chicos de 1-B se habían percatado de ello, mas no quisieron decir nada al respecto por temor a represalias de su profesor. Habían bastantes chicas provenientes de todas las Academias de heroísmo, seguramente las chicas tendrían una gran competencia, dado que podían llenar fácilmente el domo entero. Kaminari comentaba sobre la buena vista que tenía al respecto hacia un Kirishima poco interesado sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, Midoriya e Iida solo estaban preocupados por sus amigas. Uraraka y Tsuyu parecían bastante nerviosas antes de ingresar, eso los dejaba un tanto ansiosos sobre lo que sucedería.

— Cálmense, están moviendo las bancas. — Pidió Aizawa. —

— ¡Ah! Lo sentimos. — Respondió Midoriya dejando de mover sus piernas ante el ansia contenida. Luego de unos minutos, se encendieron los televisores que demostraban lo que sucedería, sus compañeras ya estaban vestidas con sus respectivos trajes de heroínas, se veían concentradas. Incluso Hagakure con su par de guantes. —

— Ustedes chicos, ¿Cuánto creen que sus compañeras sean capaces de aguantar? — Consultó Kan una vez se había sentado con sus respectivos alumnos. Ellos a su vez, lo miraron confundidos. La sonrisa de su profesor reflejaba temor y seguridad a la vez. — Ahora se darán cuenta, hasta dónde puede llegar la determinación de una mujer.

No sabían que es lo que Sekijiro Kan quería referirse al respecto, pero ninguno fue capaz de preguntar qué quiso decir dado que a los segundos después, las cámaras comenzaron a presentar el inicio de la fase preliminar de todo el evento y sus compañeras en la última plana. No sabían por qué estaban tan atrás de todo, dado que se trataba de una carrera de obstáculos en rocosas, por lo que estarían casi todo el tiempo saltando de roca en roca. Pero una vez más, sus pensamientos quedaron al aire cuando al momento de escuchar la alarma que daba inicio a la carrera, las primeras filas saltaron hacia el primer punto este se desarmo como una baraja de naipes. Había sido falso, mientras que las que quedaban en medio de todo cayeron en un agujero que se desmorono con un terremoto intencionado. Los chicos pensaron que fácilmente las pudieron haber atrapado antes de caer al vacío de más de 100 metros de profundidad, pero no había sido así, las chicas habían caído de lleno hacia el suelo, rompiéndose huesos, vertebras y extremidades varias que podían hasta escuchar desde sus lugares y observar a carne viva.

Estaban shockeados por la imagen tan grafica de lo que podría ser, un genocidio.

El número arriba de la pantalla pasó de 2.000 alumnas a 537. Sus compañeras se habían adelantado una vez vieron donde estaban las trampas iniciales.

Ahora podían entender por qué, se referían al evento como una verdadera masacre por parte de su profesora. Mas lo único que podían sentir era a sus compañeras estaban en un alto peligro.

* * *

 _¡Masacreeeeeeeee!_

 _Nah si no voy a matar a nadie xd por ahora. Esta historia la comencé a desarrollar porque tengo el constante presentimiento que a las chicas las dejan muy de lado con respecto a las cosas de héroes en el manga, y es que creo que seguramente se viene desde la etimología del propio concepto. Los héroes siempre son los hombres, y difícilmente una mujer podría concebirse si no tiene un concepto casi divino (Wonderwoman) Aunque es mi percepción y puede que este equivocada también, porque puede que hayan un montón de heroínas bacanes que no necesariamente implican la norma. Pero esa no será la trama principal, sino mostrarles lo potencialmente bacanes que pueden ser las chicas de 1-A. Menos Hagakure, spoiler xd y las chicas de 1-B tampoco, dado que no las conozco y son algo ambiguas para ir desarrollado. Ademas lo ultimo y no lo menos importante. Esto es un Katsuyu (L) estaré actualizando los días Viernes. Nos vemos~~_


	3. Vencedoras

**III**

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo comprendía que si se adelantaban demasiado pronto, seguramente terminarían perdiendo antes siquiera comenzar aquella fase. No era una carrera todavía, sino una prueba para ver qué tan astutas eran como heroínas en el campo real y medir su control ante los impulsos, por lo que actuar por instinto las llevaría a la muerte segura, y descalificadas antes del evento oficial. Por lo tanto, con una idea en mente, le había pedido a sus compañeras junto a las de la otra sección, que se dirigiesen hacia atrás esperando ver cuáles eran las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. No solo habían previsto las falsas rocosas y el temblor intencionado, sino que al ser un grupo de varias chicas, habían evitado además los ataques de las otras escuelas que predijeron a tiempo.

Las mujeres se golpeaban sin piedad, esperando que algunas cayesen hacia el vacío o muriesen producto de los derrumbes, inicialmente las chicas de Yuuei habían quedado en shock por la agresiva crueldad que habían visto a los segundos de iniciar la fase preliminar luego de esquivar la primera parte. Sin embargo, Kendo las había hecho reaccionar con un fuerte golpe de sus puños sobre la tierra mientras les gritaba que siguiesen adelante. Ellas también estarían en peligro si se quedaban más tiempo del necesario en un solo lugar, necesitaban moverse en una posición de la cual restringían los ataques exteriores y conseguían encaminarse con mayor facilidad por los bordes de la tierra que posiblemente superaba los 100 metros de profundidad, indudablemente una muy fea caída.

Los sonidos de los huesos rotos ya eran una constante junto con los gritos de batalla que muchas liberaban para seguir el camino con el mayor ímpetu que sus almas podían entregarle a sus cuerpos destrozados, y clamaban que aún podían seguir como las heroínas que deberían demostrar. Las estudiantes de Yuuei sentían una mezcla de adrenalina, temor y excitación ante la agresiva batalla que estaban librando, lo que implicaba hasta donde eran capaces para seguir una travesía que sabían que se volvería peor mientras más avanzaban, pero no se detuvieron. Incluso con el vómito de Uraraka por la exigencia o la falta de energía de Yaoyorozu al extender su particularidad hasta límites peligrosos, hicieron lo posible por seguir adelante hasta que el cuerpo no les diera abasto por el cansancio. Su inicio estaba marcado por un camino de sangre que se esperaban desde el primer momento en el cual supieron que aquel evento se llevaría a cabo.

Ellas lo sabían, se habían preparado mentalmente a los horrores que tendrían que ver durante la batalla para llegar al título, a los huesos rotos y heridas abiertas que veían en ese momento. A los gritos de dolor y lágrimas de angustia por haber sido incapacitadas de una u otra manera. Pero tenían que ser fuertes, se lo habían prometido a sí mismas una vez la fase había iniciado. Ya tendrían tiempo para sufrir ante el dolor de aquellas chicas y el recuerdo que les dejaría, ahora necesitaban sobrevivir y conseguir superar la primera etapa para abrirse paso hacia un evento que significaba algo mucho más importante que lesiones sangrientas.

Además necesitaban estar conscientes que esa realidad no sólo la vivirían en el evento, la vida de un héroe era recomponerse de experiencias tan traumáticas como miembros desmembrados. Esto sólo era una vivencia que le entregaban gratuitamente para que entendiesen, que su realidad no estaba prevista de dolor y sangre. Era lo que significaba ser un héroe al fin y al cabo.

Cuando llegaron hacia una rocosa contundente que fácilmente podía mantener a las estudiantes que en ese momento quedaban de pie se detuvieron unos segundos, el camino se había cortado y ya no había ningún lugar al cual dirigirse. La altura se había hecho una constante saltando entre herramientas de Yaoyorozu, la ayuda de Asui y la particularidad de Uraraka, por lo que se recompusieron con algo de agua mientras trataban de entender que es lo que seguía en adelante. Pero no conseguían entenderlo, lo único que quedaba era un valle de más de 100 klms de caída que no conseguirían llegar a él con vida. Comenzaron a ver a las demás chicas que también habían llegado hasta ese punto, el número de participantes se había reducido considerablemente. Muchas habían caído, otras solo tuvieron la mala suerte de ser aplastadas por las rocas que caían aleatoriamente. Cuando no vieron nada más mientras el tiempo se reducía entre sus manos, Asui tuvo una aclaración.

— De eso se trata el volar.

— Tsuyu-chan?—Uraraka no comprendía lo que Tsuyu estaba balbuceando, esta se devolvió para verla con determinación. — ¿Sabes lo que sigue?

— Hay que saltar.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Cuestionó Ashido, alterada hacia la idea de caer en un precipicio. —

— Volar, ese es nuestro objetivo. —Respondió decidida hacia el borde. —Necesitamos saltar si queremos superar la fase preliminar, gero.

— Pero Tsuyu-chan, ¿no es muy peligroso? Desde ahí no sabremos si...

— Si estas equivocada dudo mucho que hasta ahí llegue la particularidad de renacimiento para revivirnos. ¿Estás segura? —Inquirió Yaoyorozu, viendo la caída con algo de vértigo sobre sus pies. —

— Tan segura como para arriesgarme. —Y sin más, saltó, asustando a sus compañeras y más de una chica alrededor. Sin embargo, tan rápido como cayó una luz tomó su cuerpo, transportándola casi inmediatamente desde la mitad del trayecto. Todas lo vieron impresionadas. Un quirk de transportación las esperaba. —

— ¡Rápido!

Muchas chicas se apresuraron a saltar, aun si quedaban menos de cincuenta estudiantes para superar la prueba, no podían dudar sobre ello. Sin embargo, cuando llegaban al borde del camino, algunas no consiguieron lanzarse, tenían miedo. Y lo comprendían, no era fácil dejar tu vida en manos ajenas ante la incertidumbre de ser capturada a tiempo. Lamentablemente tanto Yayorozu como Ashido se percataron que entre las chicas quienes no fueron capaces de saltar, fue Hagakure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Uraraka-san!

Midoriya solía ser un chico excesivamente tímido y temeroso con respecto a acercarse a una chica de manera más íntima, especialmente si se trataba de su amiga. Mas lo que había tenido que ver durante dos horas, entre cuerpos destrozados y gritos de agonía, necesitaba abrazar con excesiva demanda a su querida amiga, quien lo aceptó sin dudar, ella también necesitaba un abrazo luego de todo lo que habían vivido. Para nadie había sido fácil tener que enfrentarse a una realidad de ese tipo, aun si ellas sabían que se encontraban protegidas por un poder divino.

— ¿¡De todo eso se trataba!? ¿¡Qué clase de juego sádico es esto!? — Gritó Iida encolerizado ante la salvajería que han tenido que observar durante más de dos horas. En las cuales la mitad del tiempo no conocían que una de las valquirias tenía la particularidad de revivir a quienes morían en el campo de batalla. —

— Iida, están cansadas. Déjalas. — Respondió Aizawa quien había traído toallas y botellas de agua para que se refrescasen posterior a la batalla que habían tenido que enfrentar. Si bien conocía todo el espectáculo comprendiendo la indignación de su alumno, debía aceptar la decisión de ellas al consentir y ser partícipes de aquella experiencia. — ¿Cuánto demorarán en conocer la respuesta?

— Un par de días. Primero necesitan encontrar a todas las chicas del registro antes de activar el "renacer". — Respondió Ashido agotada mientras se refrescaba con una toalla, estaba algo manchada de sangre y no recordaba si era suya o de alguien más, pero estaba muy cansada como para angustiarse sobre eso. —

— ¿Que se supone que es eso? — Inquirió Midoriya luego de recomponerse por su osada conducta y alejarse notoriamente del lado de su amiga. —

— Es una particularidad que posee una Valquiria de Freyja. Revive a quienes han muerto en una batalla u objetivo determinado en menos de cinco horas, dado que ese es el tiempo que demoran las puertas en abrirse para llevarse las almas hacia el otro lado. — Afirmó Kendo, quien había sido la única de su curso junto con Shiozaki en sobrevivir a la fase preliminar, tratando de recordar la mayor información que les habían entregado antes de dirigirse hacia la competencia. Ambas fueron abrazadas por sus compañeros quienes lloraban desconsolados, aun cuando las habían visto a salvo y sabían que sus compañeras volverían luego de unas horas también por palabras de su profesor. Los estudiantes de 1-A comprendían el sentimiento. Aun cuando conociesen la verdad, la sensación de angustia no bajaba al solo pensar en ver morir a una de sus amigas en algo que suponía ser, un entretenimiento.

— ¿Están bien? Me refiero a... — Midoriya no pudo terminar de completar la oración, mientras Iida seguía alterado, moviéndose más rígido de lo que hacía normalmente. —

— Estaremos bien. Esto aún no ha acabado si hemos superado este examen, gero. — Respondió Asui luego de unos segundos. —

— ¿Ahora qué sigue? — Consultó Kaminari. —

— Tenemos que esperar.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco días luego de volver del domo por el cual habían batallado tanto para conseguir la aprobación de la fase preliminar, mas la respuesta aun no llegaba.

— ¿¡Por qué tiene que demorar tanto!? — Kirishima rio por la poca tolerancia por parte de Ashido luego que habían decidido entre toda la clase en ver una película para pasar el fin de semana y en parte, quitarles el pensamiento a las chicas sobre ese extraño evento. —

— Supongo que son muchas, ¿no? — Cuestionó Todoroki, quien aún no entendía el mal carácter de Iida desde que había vuelto. Nadie tenía permitido hablar sobre lo que habían visto después de todo. —

— O puede que no hayan pasado la etapa...

— Kaminari-san eso fue grosero. — Cuestiono Yaoyorozu, dirigiéndose a la cocina. — Además, si ese fuese el caso... Todo lo que hicimos sería un real desperdicio...

Concluyó, ocasionando un desanimo por parte de todas sus compañeras. Los chicos, viéndolo molestos a Kaminari, comenzaron a golpearlo con todo lo que tenían en mano, animando levemente a Jirou y Uraraka por verlo tan asustado de repente. Luego de unos minutos, vieron a All Might llegar junto a Aizawa avisándoles que los acompañasen al salón principal de la Academia, pensando que se trataba de una información referente a sus nuevos objetivos como héroes en formación, se dirigieron junto a los estudiantes de la clase 1-B que vieron en el trayecto. Todos los profesores se encontraban reunidos con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, llamando la atención en más de una persona. Cuando Toshinori les presentó un papel dorado en sus delgadas manos con el logo de un arco, la mayoría de las chicas de ambas secciones gritaron de emoción.

Era la tan ansiada respuesta que habían esperado durante toda la semana.

— Nos solicitaron que tanto los profesores como todo el curso de las alumnas que consiguieron pasar la etapa preliminar estuviesen al tanto de la información, así que vamos a ver de qué se trata. ¿Están preparadas? — Una vez estuvieron todos en silencio, Toshinori dejó el papel en el suelo, para dar paso a una silueta elegante de una mujer de cabellos tan rojos como las brasas del mismo infierno. —

— Buenos días, jóvenes promesas de héroes. — El holograma era aparentemente para exponer la altura de la versión original. La guerrera se encontraba vestida con la prendas de ceremonia mientras las saludaba con altura de una Valquiria. Pelirroja, mirada de fuego y voz educada. La mujer parecía peligrosa. — Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Kyoka Jiro, Ibara Shiozaki, Uraraka Ochaco, Itsuka Kendo y Momo Yaoyorozu, han sido seleccionadas entre las treinta participantes para ser integrantes del Camino de la Valquiria, felicidades por superar las etapas con la destreza y agilidad que se requieren como heroínas en formación. Su esfuerzo como un grupo cooperativo son los necesarios para demostrar que son mujeres competentes y dignas de participar por el título de la Valquiria de Inari de este año, en mención honrosa de la creencia en la cual veneran como cultura. En este punto solo necesitan descansar del caótico pre-entrenamiento que han vivido. — Tanto Uraraka como Ashido suspiraron fuertemente por la mención. — Sin embargo, durante los próximos quince días necesitarán conseguir un escudero para ingresar al evento oficial. Parte de esta decisión fue tomada debido a que necesitan un compañero para ser guiadas o ayudadas en lo que respecta las etapas que hemos ingresado. Créanme cuando les digo que la persona quien elijan deberá hacerse con la cabeza y parte de sus entrañas, más que con el corazón. Puede ser quien sea, siempre y cuando disponga de licencia provisional de héroe. Los requerimientos básicos son que su fuerza permita sostener el peso de la heroína por más de media hora, cooperación, compañerismo y confianza en la autonomía de sus decisiones. Esperamos sus registros hasta las 12. pm del día límite. Buena suerte en su búsqueda. — Posterior a esas palabras, el archivo se apagó. —

* * *

 _En mi cabeza es Viernes aún..._

 _Tuve que terminar un fanfic de Kamisama Hajimemashita que tenía desde hace dos años pendiente y no me dieron ganas de escribir nada mas xd_

 _Sé que dije que es un Katsuyu, falta poco, ¡lo prometo!_


	4. Proposición

**IV**

* * *

— ¡Midoriya!

Antes de voltearse, posterior a ser despachados hacia los dormitorios luego de unas cuantas explicaciones de sus profesores, no consiguió ver a Ashido, quien le había escuchado llamarlo dado que Uraraka había activado su particularidad para que la chica volase rápidamente hacia el cielo.

— ¡Uraraka eso es trampa!

— ¡No, no lo es! — Ella a su vez, observó a Izuku determinada, él trago duro sobre lo que le pediría. — ¿Quie-

— No. — Respondió rápidamente, seguro sobre su respuesta. Uraraka no entendía por qué la había rechazado. Pensando que tal vez estaría emocionado en trabajar con ella en un evento tan importante. — No se si este preparado para ver eso otra vez, Uraraka-san. — Desvió la mirada avergonzado por su cobarde conducta. — Lo que sucedió en la fase preliminar... Yo, no pude dormir de la preocupación esa noche, pensando en lo que les depararía si eran aceptadas. Tengo miedo de que todas ustedes de verdad fallezcan.

— Deku-kun... — Ochaco entendió, que jamás le había explicado correctamente a su amigo sobre lo que sucedía ni lo que significaba para ella. Mientras que él no solo había ido a apoyarla ignorando totalmente lo que vería, le había dejado con un trago bastante amargo y una constante preocupación. Pero más que enojarse, solo sonrió, comprendiendo. — Deku-kun, yo te pido disculpas por no haber dicho de que se trataba el evento. Solo que... ¡Es tan frustrarte! — Respondió evitando que el ambiente se colocara tenso, con su típica actitud exaltada. — Nosotras siempre estamos en segundo plano, ¿sabes?. Incluso en mis pasantías podía sentirlo, mis responsabilidades estaban fuera de ser de un gran impacto como la de los demás. Esa sensación secundaria es algo por lo que todas nosotras tenemos que trabajar para destruirla por completo. Incluso conversando con Mt. Lady, me ha dicho que es bastante difícil que nosotras podamos surgir como heroínas casi al mismo nivel que los héroes. Piénsalo, donde esta la mujer dentro del ranking de los héroes. — Izuku no respondió, pensando en lo que le decía su amiga, lo que decía... Era verdad. — Empiezan recién desde el Nº 20. — Concluyó sonriendo gentilmente, a lo que suspiró media frustrada. — Este evento no solo nos eleva el estatus, sino que me ayudaría a conseguir un buen trabajo luego de graduarme. Porque es un titulo que significa un gran compromiso y relevancia. No te obligaré si no quieres, porque tampoco es mi intención incomodarte. Así que sonríe, ¿si? Se lo pediré a alguien más. — Luego de ello, se volteo decidida, aun si le dolía bastante que Izuku no quisiese ser parte de algo tan importante para ella, lo aceptaría. Mas que mal ella no deseaba generarle malas experiencias. —

— ¡Lo haré!

 **...**

— ¿¡Uraraka, cuando me vas a bajar!? — Mina necesitó afirmarse a una de las barandas de las alcobas de sus compañeros para no seguir subiendo, cuando sintió inesperadamente que su cuerpo volvía a tener su peso normal, apoyó sus pies en la infraestructura. Escaló hacia el balcón para no caer e ingresar desde esta al edificio, se encontraba en el cuarto piso y aun cuando había perdido parte del vértigo, no deseaba morir cayendo desde gran altura. — ¿De quien es esta habitación?

— ¡¿Que haces aquí?! — Una vez entró pudo ver tanto a Kaminari como a Kirishima en la cama de la habitación, mientras jugaban un videojuego. Los reconoció casi inmediatamente.—

— ¿Overwatch? — Consultó curiosa, pero la mirada incomoda de los chicos la detuvo. — Uraraka me elevó para que no consiguiese a Midoriya como escudero. — Respondió algo molesta mientras se recostaba en la cama, los chicos no pudieron seguir recriminándole dado que no había llegado hasta ahí por malicia. —

— ¿Crees que haya aceptado? — Consultó Kaminari. —

— ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? Ellos se llevan bastante bien. — Respondió molesta, Midoriya era una opción bastante buena para lo que necesitaban. —

— Pues el evento fue bastante sangriento, no quiero ni pensar como será el oficial... — Afirmó Kirishima mientras volvía al juego, algo frustrado en sus palabras. — ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bakugou? Estoy seguro que disfrutará de esas cosas.

— ¿Escuchaste a la valquiria? Personas cooperativas. Bakugou solo estaría dándome ordenes y terminaría llevándome al quinto infierno porque puede. — Una vez volvieron ambos al juego, no le respondieron. A lo que Mina se le ocurrio una idea. — ¿No quiere-

— No.

— Escúchame. — Le quito el control a Kirishima, mirándolo con intensidad. Este solo bufó molesto. — ¿Te podrías imaginar lo masculinamente protector si estuvieses en el evento ayudándome? Apoyándome en conjunto con las chicas durante el evento como una muralla inamovible. Solo piénsalo, ya has visto hasta donde ellas están dispuestas a llegar con tal de que nos retiremos, sería una experiencia verdaderamente masculina. Además ¿Tu crees que no habrán héroes de los países bajos en el? Imagínate toda la masculinidad con la cual podrías estar rodeado. Con determinación de hierro, sangre que hierve por la lucha y brazos fuertes para estrechar con quienes estarán ayudando a las estudiantes en su camino. ¿No te interesa en lo más mínimo? — Kirishima la escuchó suspicaz, mas solo se levantó de la cama en dirección a la salida, absolutamente nada convencido. —

— ¿No son esos héroes que huelen mal y además llevan barba de cinco metros? — Cuestionó Kaminari una vez vio la frustración de su compañera. Kirishima se devolvió casi tan rápido que asustó a ambos chicos. —

— ¡Estoy muerto de miedo, pero lo haré!

 **...**

— Sabes que tengo resistencias con respecto a que se dirigían a una masacre innecesaria.

Argumentó Iida una vez vio a Yaoyorozu en la puerta de su habitación luego de la cena, a los tres días de haber recibido la noticia sobre la obtención de un escudero. Sabía que Uraraka y Midoriya se habían complementado casi por lógica, como también Kirishima con Mina, las demás chicas aun estaban dudosas sobre quien elegir, era lógico, era algo muy importante dado que era la persona con la cual te asegurabas la supervivencia, por lo que no esperaba ver a Yaoyorozu decidirlo en tan poco tiempo. La invitó a que se sentase en su cama para que estuviese más cómoda, mientras el se dirigió a la silla del escritorio.

— No esperes que esté de acuerdo con ser parte de tal barbarie.

— Eres uno de los pocos chicos que podrían llevar mi peso... — Respondió apenada, Yaoyorozu era demasiado alta, y sus posibilidades se reducían considerablemente a las personas con las que confiaba, además que Midoriya ya había sido pedido por Uraraka, era uno de los pocos chicos que tenia la suficiente determinación y rapidez mental para complementarse adecuadamente, sus opciones eran escasas. Escuchó a Iida suspirar luego de unos segundos. —

— Sabes que sería muy difícil para mi ser parte de esto, me gustaría ayudarte, Yaoyorozu-san. Pero estaría muy agobiado para pensar racionalmente, y me afectaría demasiado en que mueras por mi culpa, aún si luego de unas horas pudieses renacer. Si hasta me tiemblan las manos de solo imaginármelo. — Respondió riendo levemente, mostrándocelas en el aire, definitivamente estaba temblando. Momo podía entenderlo, Iida se había sentido muy afectado durante días por la muerte de muchas estudiantes. — Creo que deberías encontrar a alguien quien pueda decidir con la cabeza fría, aún si no me gusta mucho ese evento, espero que lo superen todas con la misma determinación que han demostrado en más de una ocasión. Yo no podría ser capaz de reaccionar ante algo así, lo siento.

— Está bien, le preguntaré a alguien más. Gracias por tu honestidad, Iida.

 **...**

— ¿Estás seguro? — Cuestionó Jiro ante el chico quien la ayudaba a las elongaciones para la practica de hoy, posterior a los diez días que habían pasado luego de la noticia sobre la obtención de escudero. — Puede que veas cosas que no serán de tu agrado.

— Está bien, parece ser algo importante para ustedes, además sería una experiencia interesante. — Argumentó Ojiro, sin haberse esperado que Jiro le consultara sobre ayudarla en aquel evento. —

— Gracias. — Respondió Jiro, viéndose mucho mas aliviada que días anteriores. —

 **...**

— ¿¡Aun no sabes a quien pedírselo!? ¡Tsuyu-chan, sólo quedan tres días!

— Pues... — Tsuyu se levantó para buscar un poco de agua, se habían agrupado en la sala principal para trabajar las nuevas tareas que le habían asignado por parte de Cementoss, mas cuando apareció el tema de escudero. Tsuyu se vio quien era la única que aun no tenia uno. Las chicas estaban preocupadas, si no lo conseguía en menos de tres días no podría ingresar al evento. — Se lo pedí a Tokoyami-kun hace unos días atrás.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? — Consultó Uraraka preocupada. —

— Él fue bastante amable, pero no se siente capaz de ser un adecuado escudero, ya que su fuerte no es su condición física. De hecho, no pudo sostenerme por más de diez minutos.

— Ya veo. Tokoyami-kun al menos tuvo toda la intención. — Respondió Momo, mientras bebía un poco de té negro para calmar sus nervios. —

— ¿Que hay de ti Yaomomo? El otro día me dijiste que Iida-kun te había rechazado. — Consultó Mina, a lo que Yaoyorozu se avergonzó notablemente. —

— ¡No lo pongas de ese modo! — Ante la conexión, las chicas rieron. — Pues él era mi prioridad dado sus habilidades como cooperador, pero como me dijo que no se sentía emocionalmente preparado, se lo pedí a Shoji-san.

— Ya veo, ustedes chicas lo han pensado bastante... — Respondió Tsuyu un tanto preocupada. —

— No, tú lo estás pensando demasiado. ¡Vete al salón de los chicos y pídeselo a alguien ahora!

— Mina, no seas imprudente. Tsuyu-chan debe pensarlo muy bien, es su supervivencia al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Pero ya han pasado mas de doce días! ¡No necesita pensarlo más!

— ¡Es decisión de ella! ¡No interfieras en eso!

Tsuyu se sentía presionada, no solo porque sus compañeras tenían razón, sino porque en realidad le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que tenía que decidir en poco tiempo. Tokoyami y Satou habían sido sus principales opciones, pero Tokoyami no era alguien con una buena condición física y Satou perdía el control por la naturaleza de su particularidad, lo que podría ser un riesgo en ambos casos, podía morir en el inicio del camino.

Se dirigió hacia la salida cuando las chicas comenzaron a discutir por cosas sin sentido, era parte de la convivencia al fin y al cabo, luego de unas horas se cansarían y se arreglarían, como siempre. Durante el camino vio que el edificio de los chicos estaba iluminado, pero no se sentía preparada para ir y pedírselos como lo había sugerido Mina, o más bien, como se lo había ordenado. Se dirigió hacia la piscina de la Academia, el tacto con el agua calmaría sus pensamientos y tal vez, podría tener una aclaración al día siguiente. Ya solo quedaban pocas opciones de cualquier forma, no tenia como pensarlo tanto, pero aun así no se sentía realmente segura. Parte de ella se sentía celosa que Mina y Uraraka hubiesen sido tan rápidas para conseguir opciones casi perfectas, Midoriya y Kirishima eran naturalmente protectores y flexibles, además de tener una condición física adecuada. Razón suficiente por la que fuese la opción de varias en el instante.

— Que mierda haces aquí. —Cuando levantó la vista al ingresar a la piscina pudo ver que no fue la única quien había tenido la misma idea. Bakugou se encontraba sentado en los bordes mientras sus pies se encontraban en el interior del agua. Viéndola con molestia, algo normal en él. —

— Necesito despejar mi mente. — Una mirada curiosa apareció en su semblante mientras veía como se encaminaba a un extremo y se sumergió con rapidez a la profundidad de las aguas, sin siquiera importarle que su ropa se mojase. —

— ¿Eres estúpida? Te vas a enfermar. — La chica se elevó a la superficie viéndolo sin expresión alguna. —

— Si te mojas los pies también. ¿Quién es el estúpido acá? — La pregunta molesto notoriamente a Bakugou, a lo que Tsuyu solo le hizo reír. —

— ¿¡Quieres pelear rana!?

— La verdad no. —Respondió un poco desanimada, ya había tenido suficiente con Mina y Momo hace algunos minutos. A lo que Bakugou la miró suspicaz. Era extraño que ella estuviese en ese estado. —

— Déjame adivinar, aun no consigues a nadie para el dichoso evento.

— Es difícil cuando las personas cooperativas del curso son tan pocas. — Comenzó a nadar cerca de él, eran pocas las oportunidades que podía ver a Bakugou tan calmado. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Salí antes de explotarle la cara al bastardo de Kaminari. — Sus manos comenzaron a iluminarse ante el recuerdo, por lo que la chica le lanzó un poco de agua para apagar una posible explosión. — ¡Hey!

— Si le haces algún daño a la piscina sabrán que estuvimos aquí. — La observó por unos segundos, Bakugou no se había dado cuenta que sus manos se habían calentado por el mero recuerdo de imbécil llorando por todas las esquinas del salón, porque Jiro no confiaba lo suficiente en él. Tsuyu por su parte se levantó para sentarse a su lado, totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza mirando hacia el agua que volvía a la calma poco a poco. Parte de su ropa traslucía por la humedad, por lo que solo dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, levemente avergonzado. ¿Por qué aun estaba a su lado?... ¿Por qué él aun estaba ahí? —

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides al cuervo? — Cuestionó, tratando de evitar que se creara un silencio en el ambiente extrañamente cómodo. Por alguna razón, se sentía a gusto a su lado, porque no decía nada, porque su presencia no era molesta. Era una de las pocas mujeres del curso que podía soportar porque prácticamente se quedaba lejos de su camino la mayor parte del tiempo. —

— Tokoyami-kun no puede sostenerme por mucho tiempo, necesito a alguien con fuerza.

— Kirishima.

— Está con Mina. — Creyó recordar algo que le había comentado Kirishima al respecto, mas simplemente lo había ignorado como siempre. —

— ... ¿Él que no habla?

— Le da miedo.

— ¿El enano? — Ya quedándose sin más opciones. —

— ¿Es una broma? — Respondió casi divertida. Mineta sería el ultimo sujeto que le preguntaría algo así. Mas cuando vio una leve sonrisa por parte del chico que se notaba que estaba ligeramente incómodo por la intimidad del momento. Su corazón no pudo evitar pensarlo. Fueron milésimas de segundos, en las cuales pensó en aquella posibilidad que había estado evitando como la peste. Sin embargo, sus opciones en aquel momento eran casi nulas. Así que no tenía nada que perder en ese punto. — ¿Quieres ser mi escudero?

* * *

 _La pasta Katsuyu es precaria, así que les traigo un nuevo capitulo además para disculparme por no subir el Viernes pasado, para que vean que las amo con el kokoro (L)_

 _¿Ven que les dije que no faltaba tanto? Lástima que nuestro cabro no lo pone fácil._

 _Nos vemos este Viernes.~_

 _PD: Buena suerte para quienes dan la PSU este durante hoy y los próximos días, ¡ustedes pueden!_


	5. Decisión

**V**

* * *

Se arrepintió tan rápido como hizo la pregunta, pero ya no tenía como retractarse. Bakugou era el hombre menos cooperativo de todo el curso, además de actuar meramente por instinto posiblemente sería un caos casi instantáneo si la ayudase, por lo que ninguna mujer por lógica y algo de sobrevivencia le había preguntado al respecto sobre apoyarlas como escudero. Pero ahí estaba Tsuyu, yéndose al lado contrario siempre que podía, casi pudo escuchar la voz de Momo reprendiéndola por semejante ocurrencia por un momento de intimidad que podía tener incluso con Mineta, se había dejado llevar por un momento circunstancial. Lo mejor que podría pasar es que muriese rápidamente a manos de él si fuese a ayudarla en algo tan importante como aquel evento, aquella idea le dio un ligero escalofríos en su espalda. Él por su parte, la observó por unos segundos antes de bufar burlesco.

— Nah, paso. No me interesan esas cosas. — Se levantó mientras tomaba los zapatos que tenía a su lado. La miró con una sonrisa soberbia, mas había algo diferente en ella que Tsuyu no supo interpretar. No lo conocía tanto para ello. — De seguro encontrarás a alguien.

Tsuyu no respondió nada cuando él se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia los dormitorios. Ni tampoco sobre su negativa, algo en ese chico había sido diferente, no sabía si fue el tono de voz o la postura al caminar, que percibió algo similar a la tristeza. Aunque no estaba tan segura al respecto, casi no hablaba con Bakugou de cualquier manera si no era a causa de Midoriya o Kirishima, no se dirigían la palabra más que por necesidad u obligación. Por lo que todo eran simples especulaciones, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al respecto. Y tal vez, desesperanzada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Menos mal él si fue lo suficientemente sensato para negarse, que te haya dicho anoche que fueses directamente al salón de los chicos, ¡no significa que tenías que preguntarle a cualquiera, Tsuyu-chan!

— Lo sé. — Respondió la chica una vez se había colocado el traje de heroína, ignorando levemente la reprimenda de Mina, no quería escucharlo viniendo de ella cuando había elegido a Kirishima solo por casualidad. — Pero tampoco es como si tuviese más opciones.

— Bakugou-kun es algo impetuoso y muy temperamental. — Respondió Uraraka, temerosa ante la idea. — ¡Pero estoy segura que Tsuyu-chan sabría como manejarlo!

— ¡Que miedo! — Mencionó Hagakure. — Definitivamente él es la peor opción de todas, menos mal yo no tengo que pasar por eso. Parte de mi se alegra en no participar... — Murmuró sin malas intenciones. Tsuyu por su parte decayó más si es que podía. —

— Pues no quedan muchas opciones para elegir, así Bakugou sigue siendo una de ellas y en algún punto para eficiente. ¿No, Tsuyu? — Consultó Jiro, la chica ante ello no supo como responder ante eso, porque algo en ella tampoco podía discernir si era buena idea o no. —

— Está bien, ya pensaremos en algo si de aquí a mañana no tienes a nadie aún. ¿Está bien? — Consultó Momo tratando de darle ánimos. A lo que Tsuyu afirmó un poco más animada. — Ahora enfoquemonos en la práctica, Aizawa-sensei dijo que no tardásemos tanto.

— Iré en seguida. — Respondió mientras se colocaba el cinturón adecuadamente. —

— ¡No tardes tanto, Tsuyu-chan! — Enfatizó Mina para dirigirse junto a las demás hacia la salida —

— ¡Entiendo!

Mientras terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias en el casillero, comenzó a pensar como es que solucionaría su problema sin relacionar a sus amigas, la situación le estaba afectando lo suficiente para volverse algo torpe durante los últimos días, haciendo que olvidase algunas cosas o se distrajera rápidamente ante las clases, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba pensar detenidamente que hacer sobre su escudero, era la chica más baja del curso, por lo que no tenía los problemas de Momo o la timidez de Jiro para preguntarle a alguien, por lo que su propia actitud le estaba comenzando a molestar, lo aceptaba durante un día o dos, tal vez la semana, pero se iban a cumplir dos y seguía sin solucionarlo debidamente. No debía ser tan difícil siendo que la cantidad de hombres era considerablemente mayor que el de las mujeres, entonces... ¿Por qué estaba tan indecisa al respecto?

Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que una hoja rebelde voló hacia el suelo, se trataba de la solicitud de su compañero, que se la había pedido a Midnight antes de dirigirse a la zona se catástrofes para no preocupar su tardía elección ante los profesores. La hoja seguía en blanco sobre el nombre de su escudero, mas los otros datos ya los había rellenado, incluso la firma estaba agregada. Al menos así no sentía que no tenía absolutamente nada.

¿Qué podría hacer de aquí a dos días más?

Ya no le quedaba tiempo, no sabía que hacer. Parte de ella estaba angustiada con tan solo pensar en terminar descalificada por no conseguirse a alguien eficiente. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Tokoyami le daban algo de esperanza.

 _"Si no consigues a alguien mejor, te ayudaré_."

Sin embargo, no deseaba que fuese por obligación moral más que por la confianza de sus propias capacidades, no solo le afectaría a él, ella quería competir hasta las ultimas instancias del evento, por lo que no deseaba hacer las cosas a medias ni tener a un compañero que dudase la mitad del tiempo, alguien que le siguiese ante la toma de decisiones como también una rápida agilidad mental.

Nuevamente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Bakugou durante las practicas, y como se movía con la elegancia de un asesino profesional cuando deseaba la victoria y el ímpetu de una bestia salvaje, definitivamente podría usar algo así... Agitó su cabeza, deteniendo la imaginería que se le hacia mas recurrente desde anoche. Definitivamente él no, además ya la había rechazado.

Haría lo que tenía que hacer cuando finalizasen las clases, ahora tenía que preocuparse del entrenamiento de rescate.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— La misión de hoy es un poco diferente. — Afirmó Nº 13 cuando todos sus alumnos estuvieron preparados para la actividad. — Como bien saben, durante las catástrofes no solo es necesario rescatar la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes y mantenerlos a salvo en las zonas de seguridad, sino que también deben estar en constante atención a su alrededor para no ser victimas del mismo. ¿Recuerdan cuales son las tres normas básicas sobre que tienen que considerar ante situaciones de riesgo naturales? — Iida había levantado la mano con determinación una vez Nº 13 preguntó, por lo que el profesor le dio la palabra. —

— Primero, conservar la calma ante cualquier circunstancia, segundo; Alejarse ante las situaciones de riesgo en los cuales no hayan civiles, y tercero; Evitar las situaciones que atenten contra la integridad del héroe y permitir que alguien especializado se haga cargo.

— Esas normas están para velar la vida de los héroes, debido a que siempre nos encontramos en situaciones donde nuestra integridad se encuentra en constante riesgo, siempre es importante salvar a las personas que se necesitan de nuestra ayuda, pero heridos podríamos generar situaciones adversas, recuérdenlo. — Enfatizó Aizawa, observando a Midoriya y a Bakugou para que sus palabras quedaran claras, ambos desviaron la mirada algo incómodos. —Ahora, no solo es importante que se quede en sus cabezas, sino que lo apliquen. ¡Muévanse!

 **...**

La misión era simple, rescatar la mayor cantidad de personas y dirigirlas hacia un sector indicado por sus profesores, quien en ese momento se trataban de muñecos articulados para el ejercicio en una situación de incendio forestal. Debían conocer cuales eran sus fortalezas y trabajar en ellas, y retirarse si sus debilidades afectaba en el rescate de cada muñeco. No era muy difícil, pero se requería trabajar el ego para reconocer cuales eran las instancias que sabían que no podían trabajar para dejárselo a sus compañeros.

No fue difícil para casi ningún estudiante, el fuego era una debilidad para casi todos a excepción de algunas personas, por lo que cuando ya no podían respirar adecuadamente o tenían quemaduras que podría afectar su salud se retiraban rápidamente del siniestro, prefiriendo los objetivos que podían ayudar sin impedir el camino a quienes podían seguir adelante. Cuando ya el ejercicio comenzaba a finalizar, solo Todoroki y Bakugou se encontraban en el ultimo sector que buscar mientras Midoriya y Asui los ayudaban por el costado de un lago.

— Creo que ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, será mejor decirles que vuelvan, Midoriya-chan. — Comentó Tsuyu una vez habían analizado el ultimo perímetro. Izuku le dio la razón, mas escucharon un estruendo junto con el grito de Mineta, al parecer había quedado atrapado junto con Kaminari alrededor del fuego, ambos se preocuparon. —

— Iré a ayudarlos, ve a decirle a los dos que tenemos que devolvernos.

— Si...

Respondió no tan segura de si misma, significaba que tenía que entrar al bosque, donde el fuego consumía los últimos vestigios de naturaleza y era inminentemente débil. Mas se colocó la mascara y se decidió a realizar su labor rápidamente, o los chicos seguirían buscando sobrevivientes. Cuando avanzó unos cuantos metros pudo escuchar a Bakugou con Todoroki discutiendo sobre que camino seguir mientras el fuego detenía el paso de ciertos lugares, a lo que se acercó llamando la atención de ambos. Sin embargo, el humo era excesivamente denso, por lo que no pudieron verla cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ver que habían comenzado a luchar, ni que Bakugou debido a sus explosiones había derribado un árbol, cayendo directo hacia ella.

Tsuyu no pudo hacer nada más que proteger su cabeza cuando lo vio encima, la poca humedad y el constante calor del ambiente la había dejado sumamente débil, por lo que sus reflejos no fueron certeros para evitar que el tronco la golpease, dejándola inconsciente y un lejano _mierda_ fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando recobró la consciencia se percató de dos cosas, le dolía horrores el brazo derecho, y ya era un nuevo día cuando había despertado. Lo que significaba que tenía solo un día para llevar el papel hacia Midnight.

— Ah, menos mal. Pensaba que habías tenido algo más grave que un simple golpe. — Vio a Recovery dirigirse hacia ella, se incorporó con pausa debido a que su cuerpo se sentía como si un auto la hubiese arrollado encima, o un tronco. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Me duele un poco la cabeza y siento mi cuerpo entumecido.

— Es normal. — Respondió mientras chequeaba sus heridas. — Dormir durante tres días hace que tus músculos se tensen por la falta de movimiento, necesitarás caminar luego de que traigan un poco de comida, ¿de acuerdo?

— D-Disculpe, Recovery girl — La detuvo Tsuyu, angustiada. — ¿He dormido durante tres días?

— Pues si chica, ¿qué esperabas? Debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Tu brazo esta mucho mejor que ayer, tuve que operar para mover...

Tsuyu ya no la escuchaba, sus palabras se disipaban como hojas en el viento, lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza es que había sido descalificada por su falta de confianza en sus compañeros. Incluso Mineta en ese momento parecía una buena opción, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **...**

— Tsuyu-chan, estaba muy preocupado por ti— Afirmó Midoriya cuando las visitas estaban permitidas, tanto él como Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Iida y Todoroki habían ido a verla para conocer su estado. —

— Estoy mejor luego de los ejercicios que me ayudó a realizar Recovery girl. — Respondió con calma. —

— ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí? — Consultó Momo. —

— Hasta mañana...

— No pareces muy animada, Tsuyu-chan. ¿Estás bien? — Consultó Uraraka ante la falta de energía de Asui, mas ella le dio una sonrisa forzada. —

— Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. — Uraraka no se veía convencida, pero Midoriya la detuvo antes de responder. —

— Todoroki-kun y yo venimos a disculparnos, Tsuyu-chan. Si no te hubiese dejado sola y él no hubiese a comenzado a discutir con Kacchan seguramente no habrías sido herida.

— No importa, tuve que haberle hecho caso a Aizawa-sensei y haber decidido mejor. — Afirmó convencida de sus palabras, realmente no había sido culpa de nadie. Ademas en ese momento no le importaba mucho la evaluación. —

— Estoy feliz de que no hayas tenido secuelas graves ante el accidente, pero mi preocupación se ha mantenido luego de enterarme sobre tu elección. ¿Como es posible que hayas decidido elegir a Bakugou-san entre todos para que te ayude en el evento? Con un brazo roto no creo que puedas llegar tan lejos.

— Iida-san no seas impertinente. — Inquirió Yaoyorozu ante el comentario de Iida, pero Tsuyu parecía confundida. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando Iida-kun?

— Cuando caíste inconsciente Bakugou y yo te sacamos de ahí y te llevamos a la enfermería, luego de eso Recovery mencionó que tardarías unos días en despertar debido al golpe en la cabeza y Midnight de preocupó de que tu documento no lo hubieses enviado aún, pero Bakugou afirmó que tú se lo habías pedido. — Respondió Todoroki con simpleza. Tsuyu asombrada observó a Uraraka, ella afirmó con la cabeza. — ¿Acaso él mintió?

— No. — Afirmó con rapidez. No sabía cuales eran las razones por la que Bakugou aceptó la oferta que había negado la noche anterior, pero se sentía feliz de conocer esa información, aún podía participar. Una sonrisa legitima se dibujó en su rostro. — Él es mi escudero.

* * *

 _¡Finally!_

 _En el próximo capitulo empieza la fiesta~~ Espero lo hayan disfrutado._


	6. Inicio

**VI**

* * *

 _3:15 a.m_

— ¿Cómo es posible que ninguna de las cinco pudo dormir nada? — Cuestionó Aizawa una vez ingresó al salón de sus alumnas y vio ojeras debajo de los ojos de cada una, siendo ayudadas por sus compañeros a terminar su desayuno debido a la poca capacidad motriz que poseían en ese momento. Incluso Bakugou trataba de despertar a Asui zarandeándola cada cierto tiempo, la chica solo se quejaba en un vano intento de detenerlo, Aizawa lo dejó estar por el momento. Al menos los chicos estaban más despiertos. —

— ¿Cómo podríamos? Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para prepararnos cuando nos avisaron que la apertura sería en diez horas después de que nos llegara la notificación. — Afirmó Mina mientras Kirishima trataba de ordenar su desordenado cabello, riéndose por su rostro somnoliento. — Ademas. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano?! ¡Deja mis antenas Kirishima!

— Cuando llegues a la arena podrás preguntárselos, ahora apresúrense. En quince minutos nos vamos. — Afirmaron al unísono cuando su profesor se dirigió a la salida, haciendo lo posible por no olvidar nada dentro de lo que podían tener consciencia. —

— ¿Solo necesitan llevar su traje de gimnasio? — Preguntó Midoriya una vez ayudaba a Momo a levantar la mesa en la que habían desayunado. — Me parece bastante precario...

— Todo lo necesario nos lo entregarán allá. En caso de que necesitemos algo que nos ayude a nuestras particularidades, podemos llevarlo como opción. — Respondió su compañera una vez terminó de dejar las tazas en el lavaplatos. —

— ¿Momo llevas tu Yaopedia? — Inquirió Jiro una vez terminó de ver lo que llevaba en su mochila. —

— Si, lo guardé anoche.

— ¡Si ya están listas vayan a dejar sus cosas en el bus, Aizawa-sensei y Kan-sensei las está llamando!

Afirmó Ojiro una vez vio a todas sus compañeras preparadas. El viaje duraría aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos debido a la inexistente congestión a esa hora de la madrugada. Las chicas de la clase 1-B tampoco habían dormido debido a ansiedad que tenían desde que les habían avisado tan de improvisto. Sin embargo, sus profesores comentaron que la noticia fue preparada de manera súbita para cuidar la preparación mental de las participantes, para que esa misma ansiedad no se volviese estrés a la espera de tener una fecha indicada, por lo que en parte agradecieron aquella acción. Algunas durmieron unos minutos antes de llegar, otros conversaban tratando de calmar los ánimos, Shiozaki había elegido a Tetsutetsu por su fuerza y determinación, mientras que Kendo por alguna razón se decidió por Neito. Sin embargo, nadie se esperó que Bakugou fuese la opción de Asui, por lo que quedaron bastante intrigados sobre su opción, mas no lo cuestionaron debido a que sus miradas escépticas alteraron a Bakugou pensando que lo estaban infravalorando, y de paso se llevaron una reprimenda de ambos profesores.

— Ya llegamos, será mejor que se apresuren y se comporten, no quiero más sorpresas, Bakugou.

— ¡Yo no fui quien empezó esa mierda!

— ¡No me importa! — Respondió con fuerza, callando al chico con molestia. — Ahora, despierten a Yaoyorozu y diríjanse al ascensor.

El lugar no era nada diferente a un edifico común, casi tan blanco como el mármol, mas había un ascensor que salía desde el techo y llegaba más allá del cielo, hasta donde las nubes no permitían que el ojo humano pudiese encontrar un origen. Curiosos, ingresaron al edificio donde un ascensor tan grande como para veinte personas pudiesen entrar sin problemas los esperaba, sus profesores tenían que encargarse del papeleo, por lo que subirían antes y los dirigirían hacia sus lugares. Cuando las puertas se cerraron comenzaron a ascender a una velocidad pausada, como aún era de noche tenían una vista maravillosa desde la ciudad que apenas parecía dormir. Cuando miraron hacia el cielo luego de subir a una altura vertiginosa, muchas de las chicas retrocedieron, Kirishima y Ojiro se acercaron impresionados al extremo del ascensor y Midoriya casi le dio un ataque de ansiedad ante lo que estaban viendo.

Un palacio, no, era una ciudad casi tan grande como Tokyo que flotaba por sus cabezas, cuyos colores variaban desde el dorado más brillante hacia la plata más oscura, su única iluminación eran antorchas y luces que flotaban a su alrededor como si fuese arte de magia, parecía un lugar encantado o un espejismo creado por la oscuridad de la noche, de abundante vegetación que parecía caer hacia los extremos, no se apreciaba más que la fuerza y la elegancia de un hogar creado para guerreras de élite, y parecía que lo único que la mantenía anclada a la tierra era el ascensor de vidrio en la que se encontraban, era aterrador y maravilloso a la vez que hacia que los corazones de todos saltaran de expectación con lo que les esperaba, incluso Bakugou, quien no estaba realmente entusiasmado ante la idea de participar quedó sin habla durante varios minutos por la impresionante vista que se le presentaba, quien o quienes estuviesen manteniendo la ciudad en los cielos, definitivamente era casi tan fuerte como lo era All Might, y esa realidad lo golpeo duro. Un elegante palacio se asomaba desde los extremos que le daba la bienvenida con la bandera de su país colocada en las astas de los techos.

— En que mierda me he metido... — Susurró, ya todos estaban en el extremo del ascensor tratando de ver más allá, el solo se quedó expectante en su lugar, Tsuyu se acercó a él cuando lo vio perder un poco el color en su rostro. —

— ¿Estás arrepentido, Bakugou-chan?

— No. — Respondió rápidamente, Kirishima a su vez, se dio la vuelta y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, el también estaba asustado. —

— Vamos, no nos vamos a caer, ¿te imaginas lo que habrá arriba?

— ¡No me toques! — Todos comenzaron a reírse nerviosos por ambos, a lo que Momo prefirió dar una pequeña introducción a los chicos. —

— Pues este es el Vingólf. Todas las valquirias viven en él, es una ciudad de más de 3.000 kms que les permite tener una visión global en donde son necesitadas, y se mueve por si solo por todo el mundo. Cuando el evento vuelve a comenzar, las valquirias lo celebran en el lugar donde el Vingólf está pasando y lo estancan durante el evento, solo los héroes y compañeros de las participantes pueden subir a el.

— ¿Entonces no hay nadie que lo está haciendo flotar? — Cuestionó Midoriya. —

— Nadie sabe como se mantiene, es un misterio. — Respondió Uraraka, quien temblaba más que todas y su rostro de determinación salía a la luz. Algunos retrocedieron. — Como también es un misterio como ellas pueden llegar hacia el incluso si está en el otro lado del mundo. Es emocionante todo lo que son capaces de hacer...

— Esto da un poco de pánico. — Comentó Ojiro con una sonrisa nerviosa. —

— Hombre no digas eso, es muy poco masculino. — Inquirió Kirishima, a lo que Tetsutetsu le dio la razón. —

— ¡No permitas que el miedo se apodere de ti, lucha contra él! Como lo está intentando Neito... — Comentó apuntando a su compañero quien parecía querer vomitar en cualquier momento. —

— Aún así, prometo que haré lo posible por volverte victoriosa, Jiro-san.

— Yo también, aunque no se realmente como podré ayudarte, Ashido.

— ¡Está bien! Lo harán bien, todos.

Los animó Mina, los chicos sonrieron ante sus palabras, ya cuando el ascensor llegaba al final del camino, una voz les indicó que se mantuviesen en medio de la cabina para que no se ocasionaran incidentes innecesarios y su velocidad aumentó de golpe. Cuando al fin se detuvo, un camino de piedra fue lo único que se mostró a sus ojos y una oscuridad inminente. Las luces de las que estaban acostumbrados en la ciudad de Tokyo ya no llegaban hasta allá y solo la luz de las fogatas era lo único que iluminaba el camino.

— Bienvenidos, jóvenes promesas de héroes. — Las saludó la misma mujer del holograma que les había dado la noticia de ingreso. Las chicas saludaron educadamente para decir sus nombres y los de sus escuderos correspondientes. — Está todo en orden, por favor acompáñenme al salón principal, ahí les daremos lo que necesitan saber.

— Ehmmm... — Uraraka trato de decir algo, pero la mujer de rojo cabello no se había presentado. —

— Mi nombre es Sigrdrífa, pero puede decirme Sig para que su lengua no se entumezca cada vez que lo intente, Ochaco. — La chica se sorprendió por la broma que le había hecho, a lo que sonrió más confiada. —

— Sig-san, ¿cuándo comienza la primera primera fase? — La valquiria rió ante la impaciencia de la chica. —

— Pensaba que ustedes los japoneses eran pacientes. — Inquirió mientras la observaba con templanza, mas Uraraka no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro — En cuanto amanezca. Así tendrán tiempo para prepararse y de paso comer correctamente. Primero habrá una fase de apertura en el cual la ultima valquiria en ingresar mostrará sus dotes artísticos para darles motivación, una pequeña introducción en que consistirá cada etapa para los que no conocen el evento y comenzarán la primera fase inmediatamente.

— ¿Hay alguna sugerencia que pueda entregarnos para ello? — Consultó Kendo. Sin embargo, ya habían llegado a una puerta de más de dos metros de altura y la mujer sonrió con intenciones de no querer responderlo honestamente. —

— Confíen en lo que hacen, y especialmente en su escudero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las objetivos eran simples, cada fase se basaría en diferentes actividades con la función de que ninguna habilidad tuviese ventaja sobre otras, se trataba un solo objetivo que tenían que cumplir para seguir subiendo a cada fase, mientras más rápido la terminaban, más puntajes tenían y mayor era su ventaja. No habían descalificaciones durante el proceso, solo si fallasen tres veces a las reglas impuestas por las valquirias o morían en el proceso. No se permitían suplementos ilegales para particularidades, no se aceptarían saboteamientos hacia otras concursantes, no se permitía ayuda anexa durante cada fase, no podían discutir con su escudero y no se desconectaría la comunicación con él durante la actividad. Todo lo demás estaba permitido. Cuando las reglas estuvieron claras, se les entregó un collar a cada participante y a su ayudante.

— Coloquenselos ahora para que se acostumbren lo antes posible, les avisaremos cuando la inauguración de comienzo.

— ¿Qué se supone que hace esto? — Cuestionó una de las chicas de otra preparatoria. —

— Es un conector, las mantendrá comunicadas con sus compañeros mientras están afuera. Dependiendo de su conexión y sincronía puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos manipulen las conductas del otro por unos segundos o puedan utilizar su particularidad, pero lo ultimo solo se han dado en casos muy exactos.

— ¡Que increíble! — Anunció Uraraka mientras se lo ponía junto con Midoriya, los demás hicieron lo mismo. — No siento nada dif- — La chica no pudo terminar la palabra y se irguió para abrazar sus propias rodillas. —

— ¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!? — Cuestionó Jiro cuando sintió que vomitaría. —

— Demasiado calor... — Comentó Asui mientras hacia lo posible por mantenerse erguida. —

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Los de la clase A no pueden soportar un simple collar? — Se burló Neito, mas se notaba que hacia lo posible por no caer de rodillas al suelo. —

— Lo primero que sentirán serán nauseas, dolores musculares, perdida de la orientación, alteraciones perceptivas, presión arterial elevada y vómitos. Pero se pasarán en unos minutos mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbran a los cambios sensoriales de mantener dos cuerpos en funcionamiento. Si no sucede, tienen que avisarnos. Buena suerte a todos.

Nadie escuchó las ultimas palabras, estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de que su existencia no fuese dolorosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Tsuyu-chan, te sientes mejor? — Preguntó Mina cuando ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que se habían colocado el collar. Todos se habían acostumbrado rápidamente, pero su presión arterial seguía elevada, por lo que se había mantenido sentada en una de las fuentes dentro del salón. —

— Mucho mejor que hace unos minutos, ribbit.

— A ti el agua siempre mejora tu salud, es increíble lo mucho que estás conectada con tu particularidad.

— ¿Tu crees?

— Cara de rana, tenemos que dirigirnos hacia allá. — Gritó Bakugou unos cuantos pasos cuando encontró a su compañera. Mina por su parte lo miró molesto. —

— ¿No puedes tratar mejor a Tsuyu-chan?

— No es de tu incumbencia Ashido.

— Está bien Mina-chan. — Afirmó Tsuyu, realmente no le importaban los apodos de Bakugou. —

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Inquirió molesto, ya habían pasado varios minutos para que el malestar de su compañera fuese pasajero y no quería comentárselo a las mujeres que administraban el evento. —

— Si.

— Entonces camina. Kirishima también te está buscando a ti. — Comentó dirigiéndose hacia Mina cuando tomó por el brazo a Asui para levantarla, Mina a su vez se fue corriendo en dirección a sus lugares. —

— ¡Dime eso antes, maldición! — Una vez se alejó, Bakugou observó a Asui con suspicacia. —

— ¿Qué?

— No puedo percibir como te sientes a diferencia de los demás, no se si pueda atribuirlo como una ventaja.

— ¿Quieres ser más cercano a mi?

— No. — Respondió con rapidez, mas Asui pudo ver algo de incomodidad en su rostro, parecía estar peleando con sus propios pensamientos sobre su real respuesta. Su mano no se había alejado de su brazo, quien la guiaba hacia la arena con una fuerza determinada, tenían que estar preparados antes de que comenzara la inauguración. Luego de unos minutos, habló. Un poco avergonzado. — Si es necesario para que ganemos... Supongo.

— Demos lo mejor de nosotros, Bakugou-chan. Estoy segura que podemos ganar.

Respondió con una sonrisa, él solo desvió la mirada, Asui pensaba que tal vez estaba molesto por estar ahí, jamás le había agradecido directamente sobre su propuesta, pero pensaba que eso solo dañaría el orgullo de su compañero. Cuando quiso preguntarle, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro e hizo que su corazón diese un brinco de esperanza. Aunque no quisiese asumirlo, estaba tan ansioso como ella por comenzar la batalla, y Asui se sintió mucho mejor que si lo hubiese dicho directamente, más que mal Bakugou jamás sería tan honesto sobre sus propios sentimientos.

— Vamos a patear traseros.

Con esas palabras, ingresaron al final del camino y pudieron ver como la arena estaba llena de personas de diferentes lugares, muchos héroes profesionales, muchos estudiantes para apoyarlos que gritaban ánimos hacia todas las chicas, el corazón de muchas se contrajo de la emoción, seguramente sus compañeros de la Academia estarían entre las personas. Se colocaron en posición lineal en el centro de todo. Momentos después, una valquiria de cabello tan rubio como el oro llegó volando con alas tan majestuosas y poderosas que creó una ráfaga de viento al descender, que hizo que el cabello de todos se despeinara ligeramente. Se colocó en medio con una sonrisa soberbia, y apuntó hacia el cielo cuando tocó la tierra, apenas los primeros rayos del sol se mostraban en el alba.

 _Comenzaba su camino._

* * *

 _¡Conseguí actualizar el Viernes, yay!_

 _Esta parte se me había hecho algo complicada debido a que quería llegar la parte de la batalla pero no podía no detallar ciertas cosas, era muy frustante, así que eso terminó siendo parte del séptimo acto, pero supongo que está bien, quiero explayarme lo necesario para que la historia quede lo mejor posible._

 _Me cuesta mucho explicar la relación que tienen Kacchan y Tsuyu en esta historia, por lo general, yo tengo como headcanon que Kacchan si mira más de lo debido a Tsuyu por sus fortalezas casi perfectas como compañera de trabajo, además es la única chica que suele defenderlo de las burlas de sus queridos amigos (L) pero no lo puedo poner muy obviamente porque eso se puede dar a malos entendidos, así que queda como una relación de tira y afloja constantemente, pero supongo que está bien por el momento. No puedo colocar algo muy agradable porque no creo que ellos en este punto se lleven bien, pero tampoco están en malos entendidos, así que ahh, bueno, ya se imaginan como está mi cabeza._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el acto, nos vemos la próxima semana con más sudor, sangre y lágrimas._


	7. Graves Errores

**VII**

* * *

 _Sugerencias: Escuchar **Bedroom Hymns** de Florence and the Machine_

* * *

Peito era una valquiria de origen griego y la última en integrarse al título hace ya quince años atrás cuando cursaba la preparatoria, mas sus facciones la hacían parecer una mujer recién entrando en la edad de los veinte, ademas de su imponente belleza y gran altura, se le daba bien el arte de la elocuencia. Tenía una voz profunda y encantadora, como el susurro de una amante y una buena confidente, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos ya había emocionado a todos los espectadores incluyendo a los más serios profesores, haciéndolos vociferar en alto cada vez que el sol se mostraba ante la arena y quedaba poco tiempo para que el evento se inaugurara. La mayoría de las participantes estaban tan ansiosas como temerosas, pero la mujer también hacia un gran trabajo en aumentar el ego tanto de ellas como la de sus acompañantes sobre sus capacidades y que todo saldría bien, al menos, durante la inauguración.

Luego de unos segundos, los rayos del sol ya se lucían desde el alto de la infraestructura similar en la que se encontraban, asimilando a un coliseo romano. Las estudiantes fueron a tomar sus posiciones sin antes ser aplaudidas por el publico que esperaba su regreso ansiosos, ya se daría inicio al primer día de aquel evento. La arena solo expondría una imagen holográfica del verdadero sector en el cual las chicas se encontrarían, debido a que sería peligroso seguirlo de cerca dependiendo de sus características.

Cuando ya todo estuvo en posición, la valquiria inició su canto sin antes gritar sus últimas palabras a las estudiantes que pasaban las puertas para transportarlas a sus lugares.

— ¡Vayan y crean su propia historia hasta caer de rodillas. Recuérdenlo, este es su acto de amor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _''Piedad''_

— ¿¡Qué es lo que se refiere con ello!? — Inquirió Yaoyorozu a Shoji una vez consiguió pisar el suelo cuando el portal la llevó a su lugar de inicio. Se encontró en un bosque tan denso que no veía hacia donde dirigirse sin tener que pisar hojas y grandes raíces de arboles, necesitaba encontrar un altar antes de que el sol se ocultase, la misión era bastante simple y le habían dado el día entero, pero eso solo significaba que el recorrido sería extenso. Maldecía internamente que conscientemente las habían separado de sus amigas. Ahora estaba sola y eso le generaba una cierta gota de ansiedad que se mantenía al margen si no fuese porque podía hablar con uno de sus compañeros, que se encontraba en un salón especializado para coordinar y guiarla con algo de información encriptada por las valquirias. —

— No te preocupes por las palabras claves, Yaoyorozu-san, ahora necesitas dirigirte hacia la izquierda. Hay un río que parece atravesar todo el perímetro y el supuesto altar afirma que se encuentra rodeado de musgo, eso solo implica que está cerca de un sector húmedo.

— ¿Cuanto llevamos aquí?

— Unas dos horas.

— ¿Aún puedes manipular mis pasos? — Consultó, la nueva herramienta que les habían entregado parecía recibir señales satelitales, por lo que tenía dudas si realmente servía en un lugar así. Mas Shoji la había hecho retroceder con una fuerza llegar desde su estomago. — Así que así se siente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Consultó, sin saber si había jalado ambas palancas demasiado fuerte. —

— Es como si tuviese una soga atada al cuerpo, no manipula mi cuerpo, literalmente solo me hace retroceder o avanzar, me pregunto si será en caso de que yo no reaccione primero y consiga una ventaja. ¿No me dañará en una situación de adrenalina? ¿Esto es realmente seguro?

— Yaoyorozu-san siento que te estás estresando, cálmate. Es la primera fase, la señorita lo dijo al iniciar. Nadie va a ser derrotada tan rápido si tiene los ojos bien abiertos.

— Muy bien... Muy bien. — Se detuvo para respirar unos segundos y seguir la indicación que le había dado. — Por cierto Shoji-san, solo dime Momo.

 **...**

— ¿¡P-Por qué!?

— Mi apellido es muy largo, Deku-kun. Así será más fácil, ¿no crees? — Comentó Uraraka luego de que Izuku le diese la idea de utilizar su particularidad para elevarse y ver hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño cerro que figuraba en el mapa desde la pantalla que estaba viendo en su habitación, debido que las indicaciones parecían suponer que el altar que tenían que hallar se encontraba cerca de uno. Uraraka lo había visto con mucha dificultad, el recorrido era largo y le tomaría todo el día llegar hasta allá. — Además, supongo que está bien estrechar nuestra relación... ¡C-Como amigos claramente como amigos!

— S-Si tu lo dices... O... Ochaco... ¡Ten cuidado!

 **...**

— ¡Dos más hacia la izquierda, corre hacia el frente!

— ¡Si! — Jirou estaba aterrada. Sabía que la misión se veía demasiado simple como para solo localizar un altar en un día, pero no se esperaba que colocarían osos para ser atacadas. Habían salido desde las sombras asustandola, agradecía que Ojiro fuese más rápido que ella. — ¿¡Aún vienen!?

— ¡Sigue corriendo, uno ha cambiado de rumbo!

Lo sentía rugir en su oído, su cuerpo temblaba desesperado por buscar sobrevivir ante aquel animal, grande, imponente que parecía destrozar la tierra con sus patas y una boca que salivaba por ella, ese animal podría destrozarla de un solo bocado. Cuando dobló apoyándose en uno de los arboles vio una pezuña casi tan grande como su propia cabeza dirigirse directamente hacia su rostro. Lo vio, sus ojos desesperados por un pedazo de carne y unos colmillos tan grandes que le destrozarían el cráneo en pocos segundos. Mas Ojiro fue más rápido y la hizo retroceder lo suficiente para que el zarpazo se dirigiese hacia el tronco, destrozándolo por completo. Jirou siguió corriendo una vez escuchó el grito de su compañero, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un chillido agónico desde su espalda, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio le heló la sangre hasta los huesos. Una chica, atrapada en las garras del animal mientras parecía aún estar unida hacia el tronco de un árbol, el oso la había encontrado por su culpa. La tenía agarrada desde la cintura y trataba de romperla cerrando su mandíbula, la chica ya no podía decir nada ilegible y Jirou comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Sus piernas se movieron por mero instinto, necesitaba ayudar a esa chica, le pedía a gritos con lagrimas en sus ojos que alguien la sacase de los dientes del gigantesco animal aun si ya solo gemía casi en la inconsciencia, pero cuando trato de activar los parlantes de sus piernas, el animal cerró sus mordida y vio los últimos temblores que el cuerpo de la chica enviaba mientras su vista se nublaba y perdía el brillo de un suspiro de sus labios. El oso la dejó caer hacia el suelo de golpe, destrozada como una muñeca, olvidada sin importancia. Jirou había caído de rodillas, sus piernas habían flaqueado y ya no podía moverse, sus ojos no podían desviarse de ese cuerpo sin vida que hace unos segundos le pedía auxilio desesperada. Cuando sintió las fosas de sangre del animal, un golpe certero llegó desde el cielo y el oso cayó pesadamente, acumulando su propia sangre entre las ramas y la tierra.

Alguien había tomado su brazo y la hizo correr hacia una dirección desconocida, no sabía lo que sucedía, solo se movía como un muñeco haciendo caso a su titiritero. Luego, cuando la luz se hizo presente vio un cabello rosado y una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol que se mostraba ya en su punto intermedio. Mina la había salvado.

— Menos mal te encontré antes de que te atacaran, agradécele a Kendo y a Nanami-chan por matar al oso. — Afirmó su compañera mientras la chica del otro curso y alguien totalmente nueva le sonreían cálidamente. Mina la movió un poco buscando alguna respuesta. —¿Jirou, estás bien? ¿No te mordió en algún lugar?

— ¡Jirou, Jirou! ¿Está Mina y Kendo-san a tu lado? ¿Estás bien?

Los gritos insistentes de su escudero la sacaron de su trance, trayendola hacia la realidad. Vio sus manos manchadas de sangre mientras temblaban desesperadamente, su pulso estaba tan alterado que apenas conseguía mantener el control de sus propios movimientos, sentía un peso muerto cayendo hacia ella luego de suspirar pesadamente. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su corazón y ya no pudo soportarlo más. Después de muchos años, era la primera vez que Jirou lloraba como una niña pequeña. Destrozada, temerosa, asustada.

 **...**

— Creo que los perdí...

— Bien, ahora sigue caminando, encontrarás el río hacia la derecha.

— Bakugou no hay musgo hacia la derecha, el río está hacia la izquierda.

— ¿¡Vas a volver a discutir conmigo!? ¡Yo tengo el maldito mapa! — Volvió a gritar, como las ultimas cinco horas en las que Tsuyu se había perdido por escuchar las indicaciones de su escudero. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y le quedaban apenas un par de horas para completar la misión. — Si no te hubieses detenido a ayudar a las demás tendríamos más tiempo. ¡No te veo ir hacia donde te indiqué!

— Cállate. — Respondió, con ganas de gritar y llorar a la vez. No sabía donde estaba ni tampoco cuanto le faltaba para llegar, y estaba demasiado cansada huyendo de aquellas bestias como para seguir discutiendo con él. — Lo encontré. — Escuchó rugir a su compañero, luego de unos segundos, pudo sentir unas fuertes pisadas viniendo desde su espalda. —

— Están cerca. — Afirmó atento. — Trata de no hacer ruido, son más de cinco esta vez.

— Por qué... — Pero sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando vio las razones. Tres chicas, dos de ellas luchando débilmente para huir de las bocas de los osos que la miraban como una presa potencial. Mas Tsuyu estaba preocupada de otra cosa. —

— No te atrevas. — Cuestionó Bakugou cuando Tsuyu tardó demasiado en responder, suponía que los animales tenían personas atrapadas cuando la palabra rescate traspasó hasta sus propios pensamientos. —

— Pero-

— ¡Sal de ahí!

Pero lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los rugidos de aquellos osos desde el comunicador de su compañera y un fuerte jadeo luego de unos segundos anunciando que estaba luchando contra ellos. Comenzó a gritar pidiendo explicaciones sobre lo que sucedía, durante el día habían estado a punto de caer descalificados por los ataques de esos animales que casi le arrancaron la cabeza. Sabía que Tsuyu estaba demasiado cansada para seguir combatiendo con ellos, mas ella era una heroína y demasiado instintiva cuando alguien corría peligro, bien lo entendía él. Pero morir a manos de osos siendo su responsabilidad mantenerla a salvo era algo que no permitiría.

— ¡Asui sal de ahí!

— ¡Las tengo! — Jadeó, sintió un entumecimiento en su pierna izquierda por lo que dedujo que había sido herida durante la lucha. Bakugou bramaba de ira, el brazo que le había roto por accidente hace una semana atrás aún estaba recuperándose, por lo que cargar algo en esa circunstancia no era lo más prudente. —

— ¿¡Eres imbécil!? ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! ¡No se van a morir, déjalas!

— ¡Tengo que ayudarlas! — Respondió, mas había dejado caer a una de las chicas cuando el dolor en su brazo fue demasiado para soportarlo, cayendo de paso con ella. Gimió de dolor cuando ejerció más fuerza de la necesaria. — Tengo que hacerlo...

— ¡Te están siguiendo imbécil! — Gritó encolerizado cuando vio a través del mapa que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la meta. Todos estaban ahí, pero Tsuyu estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de arrastrar a las chicas que seguramente morirían desangradas en pocos minutos. Los osos además se dirigían hacia ella con una rapidez abrumadora. — ¡Asui tienes que dirigirte hacia el templo o vas a morir!

— ¡No me importa! — Le gritó de vuelta. —

— ¡¿Entonces para que mierda estoy aquí si no tenías intenciones de llegar hasta el final, eh?! — Estaba intentando hacerla entrar en razón, comenzó a empujarla utilizando las palancas, pero era demasiado difícil si ya ella no estaba en la mejor condición física. Estaba demasiado frustrado por su terquedad.—¡Mejor habérselo pedido a cualquier imbécil antes de que tuviese que acompañarte por lástima!

Esperaba que le gritase y por instinto huyese hacia el templo, que por lo menos le diese la energía suficiente a través de la frustración que él también estaba sintiendo para jalar con más fuerza. Pero solo escuchó interferencia y todas las pantallas que se encontraban en frente de él, se apagaron con la alerta de desconexión.

Lo había apagado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo había conseguido por apenas unos minutos, las chicas que la vieron llegar la habían ayudado a llevar a sus compañeras al templo para dar por finalizada la primera fase, y fueron llevadas hacia el salón principal inmediatamente. Sus escuderos se encontraban en aquel lugar minutos antes, por lo que algunos les ayudaron a refrescarse o solo darle apoyo moral, habían vivido un verdadero infierno escapando de aquellos osos. Bakugou sin embargo, estaba furioso. Lo primero que hizo fue entregarle el collar a Tsuyu, quien se encontraba malherida tanto del brazo que tenia lesionado como de la pierna que había percibido siendo ayudada por Uraraka.

— Búscate a otro. — Gruñó, sus compañeros lo miraron asombrados, Tsuyu solo observaba el collar con resignación. —

— ¿Kacchan no crees que estás siendo muy impulsivo?

— Cállate Deku, yo no seguiré jugando para que me ignoren durante todo el día.

— Filas. — Ordenó Sig al momento de ingresar, todos obedecieron por muy cansadas que estuviesen. Kirishima al ver la leve cojera de su compañera, la ayudó para reponerse correctamente. —

— Gracias, Kirishima-kun. — Susurró con una mirada dolida. Algo había pasado entre ella y su amigo. Quien se encontraba a su lado como un niño taimado. —

— Todo se resolverá, Tsuyu-chan.

— Silencio. — Demandó la valquiria, parecía fastidiada. Nadie fue capaz de refutarle. — Lo primero que les ordenamos es que consiguiesen a un acompañante de fiar para el evento. Cinco de las veinte y dos estudiantes que consiguieron pasar a la siguiente fase discutieron durante casi todo el día con sus escuderos. ¡¿Cómo esperan seguir luchando?! ¡Dejaron la escuela hace bastante tiempo, maldición! — Gritó decepcionada. — Yamamoto, Mikage, Onodera, Ashido y Urahara, un paso al frente. — Las chicas dudosas, hicieron lo que se les pidió mirándose entre ellas. — Levanten las manos. — Ordenó, sacando una fusta entre su chaqueta que presionó con fuerza entre sus dedos. Todos comenzaron a sudar. Una a una, les golpeo tres veces hasta hacerlas sangrar. Mina por su parte, por mero reflejo retiró las manos antes de que le llegase el toque del cuero, por lo que se ganó un golpe más fuerte que el de los demás. Sus manos sangraban y gemían ante ello, mientras sus compañeros las ayudaban a detener el sangrado de las heridas abiertas. — Tsuyu Asui.

— Si. — Respondió rápidamente, sus compañeras la miraron con sorpresa y pánico al ser llamada individualmente. Sabían lo que significaba. —

— Tienes un punto condicional por tu conducta inapropiada de retirar el comunicador durante la primera fase.

— Si...

— Serás castigada por violar una de las reglas principales. Sin embargo, puedes decidir retirarte en este momento y no pasar por ello. — Susurros temerosos comenzaron a escucharse por la sala. La valquiria relajó sus facciones por unos momentos, lo que venía no era algo que deseaba hacer, pero era necesario. — ¿Qué decides? — La chica parecía estar en una lucha interna sobre que opción tomar, mas luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos y con determinación se dirigió hacia la mujer, aún si estuviese temblando de miedo. —

— Lo acepto. — La mujer cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Estaba decidido. —

— Muy bien, sígueme con tu escudero.

— Yo renuncie. — Cuando la mujer se volteo, Bakugou pudo sentir miedo con aquella mirada tan fría como el hielo y unos colmillos elevándose con molestia. —

— Ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo creado de mármol, aunque bastante oscuro que apenas podían ver el final. La mujer estaba en silencio, y ellos no sabían como hablar correctamente, ninguno deseaba estar al lado del otro después de aquel día.

Cuando llegaron, ambos pudieron ver un lugar oscuro y sombrío del que apenas había una silla de madera y una cruz al centro de la misma, a su lado una mujer preparaba unos utensilios que no eran capaces de vislumbrar.

— Katsuki, siéntate. — Él acató sin cuestionar. — Tsuyu, será mejor que te saques la chaqueta.

— Estaré bien. — Respondió nerviosa, sus colores habían bajado y parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo. Pero se mantenía fuerte, decidida. Aún si parecía tener intenciones de vomitar en cualquier momento. —

— Coloca tus manos encima de la cruz, comenzaremos. — Cuando se encaminó hacia el y la mujer se colocó de espaldas de la chica, Bakugou pudo comprender de que se trataba el castigo. —

— ¿Es necesar-

— Quince.

Cuando Sig anunció el número, un latigazo casi tan grueso como la rama de un árbol golpeó la espalda de su compañera con saña. Rompiendo su chaqueta y generando una herida lo suficiente abierta para doblegar las rodillas de cualquiera. Tsuyu gritó con agonía y comenzó a llorar cuando el siguiente golpeó en el mismo lugar, abriendo aun más el corte. Bakugou no podía dejar de mirar aún si solo deseaba hacerlo, como en tan poco tiempo la diminuta espalda de la chica pronto se convirtió en una serie de lesiones tan largas para llegar hasta su espalda baja lo hizo temblar, ¿él había causado eso?. Sintió nauseas y un profundo dolor de culpa cuando luego del quinto golpe, la chica pareció desmayarse del dolor. No la juzgaba en absoluto por ello, no la juzgaba por nada en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era detener a esa mujer, pero era un castigo que Asui había aceptado por los errores de ambos, le destrozaba escuchar los gemidos agónicos que ya apenas balbuceaba. Los segundos parecieron eternos y la sangre caía con abundancia manchando sus pantalones, su chaqueta ya colgaba entre su cuerpo exponiendo su espalda completa. Cuando el último latigazo llegó, Bakugou se levantó desesperado para ver como se encontraba, cuando la dio vuelta como suponía, se había desmayado, su rostro solo reflejaba dolor. Y parte de su estomago se retorció de frustración.

— ¿Sigues siendo su escudero? — Las palabras de la mujer se sentían rencorosas, lo retaba a negarse posterior al espectáculo. —

— Si... — Gruñó, tratando de morderse la lengua para no insultarla de paso. —

— Ve a dejarla a su dormitorio, pasaran la noche aquí.


	8. Responsabilidad

**VIII**

* * *

Todoroki e Iida eran siempre los primeros en bajar hacia la sala común para dar inicio a un nuevo día, incluso los fines de semana a pesar de las protestas por parte de Kaminari y Sero en aludir que estaban desperdiciando su juventud descansando hasta tarde. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigieron a preparar un desayuno adecuado mientras platicaban de asuntos banales que habían sucedido durante las clases de la academia, pudieron ver que Midoriya y Kirishima se encontraban conversando en la cocina mientras preparaban varias tazas de té. Se veían abatidos y agotados mentalmente. Preocupados, se acercaron hacia ellos con cautela.

— Iida-kun, Todoroki-kun. Buenos días.— Saludó Midoriya sin mucho ánimo, mientras Kirishima se encontraba viendo como el humo del agua caliente ascendía, algo desorientado. Ambos tenían claras ojeras en sus rostros. Por lo que se miraron preocupados. —

— ¿Han dormido algo? — Inquirió Iida mientras se acercaba a su amigo. Todoroki siguió su ejemplo. —

— Ayer llegaron muy tarde en la madrugada. Asumimos que se dirigirían a sus habitaciones una vez regresaran, por lo que nos cansamos de esperar.

— No dormimos nada. — Enfatizó Kirishima, quien colocaba la ultima taza que faltaba en la bandeja. — Nos bebimos todo el café del salón de las chicas, venimos a buscar té.

— ¿Por qué? Eso no les hará bien a su crecimiento. Deberían ir a dormir inmediatamente. — Argumentó Iida preocupado, más los chicos solo se vieron frustrados mientras se dirigían al salón contrario. Iida y Todoroki los siguieron más confundidos que antes. —

— Tsuyu y Kacchan no regresaron con nosotros. — Respondió Midoriya preocupado. — No sabemos que les habrán hecho. Tsuyu-chan parece que cometió una falta demasiado grave ayer.

— Aizawa-sensei dijo que nos avisaría tan rápido como supiera que había sucedido. Estaba encabronadísimo anoche y no bajó del Vingólf incluso si las mujeres estaban molestas por su actitud. — Comentó Kirishima, frustrado. Las tazas temblaron por su fuerte agarre. — Y el tampoco a vuelto...

— Quizás solo los hayan castigado y Aizawa-sensei les esté haciendo compañía... No se preocupen tanto por eso...

Todoroki lo había dicho con la mejor de las intenciones, para que los ánimos de ambos subiesen como era todos los días. Mas pareció ejercer el efecto contrario cuando ambos lo observaron indignados. Ninguno dijo nada más.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, pudieron ver que efectivamente todos estaban sentados con un semblante decaído. Incluso Uraraka, siendo como era, estaba sumamente callada tratando de batallar con el agotamiento. Kirishima les acercó la taza a cada uno para que reaccionase ante el cansancio emocional que estaban viviendo. Cuando Iida se acercó a preguntar que había sucedido dentro de la plataforma, pudo ver que Mina se encontraba con ambas manos vendadas y difícilmente podía tomar la taza con sus manos.

— ¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió, te lo hiciste ayer!? — Mina lo observó confundida, para luego percatarse a que se refería. Bufó frustrada. —

— Fue un castigo por gritarle a Kirishima.

— ¿De qué tipo? — Consultó Todoroki. — Pareciese que te golpearon o algo así.

— Con una fusta. — Ambos callaron, desorientados por la naturalidad de su respuesta. —

— Eso no es legal. — Respondió Iida con una falsa calma, su corazón comenzó a golpear furiosamente cuando comenzó a percatarse de la gravedad que ni Bakugou ni Asui se encontraran en la habitación. — No pueden hacerte eso... Ashido-san.

— Tienen derechos sobre los castigos, siempre y cuando decidamos seguir adelante. — Respondió Yaoyorozu tratando de vencer al sueño. Mas ese comentario solo alteró más a su compañero. —

— ¿¡Qué les han hecho a Bakugou-san y a Tsuyu-san!?

— No sabemos, no grites Iida. — Respondió Ojiro molesto mientras tapaba los oídos de su compañera, quien tenía los oídos levemente heridos por el día de ayer. — Lo único que sabemos es que fueron castigados aparte.

— Es porque Tsuyu-chan desactivó el transmisor que conectaba con Bakugou-kun... No podemos hacer eso. — Agregó Uraraka, angustiada sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas que solo deseaban salir, apretó más sus rodillas hacia su propio cuerpo. — Solo espero que Tsuyu-chan esté bien...

— No pueden permitir que los mantengan retenidos, tenemos que ir por ellos. — Enfatizó Todoroki, mirando a sus compañeros con determinación. — O si no-

— ¿Si no qué, dulzura? — Consultó una voz desde la puerta, todos se dieron vuelta con ansiedad. Aizawa estaba siendo escoltado por dos mujeres altas de apariencia peligrosa. Una de ellas había sido quien abrió la primera fase del evento. La mujer de mirada de hielo tan seco como el poder de Todoroki, se acercó a este con elegancia. — Usted no es parte del evento, no hable sobre él. — Respondió con veneno en cada palabra, Todoroki no pudo hacer más que alejarse agachando la cabeza. La mujer se notaba poderosa, letal. Dio un paso adelante para encontrarse de frente a todos los estudiantes, mirándolas una a una con inquisición. De reojo pudo ver que algunos se habían levantado dirigiéndose hacia el salón, sin darles mayor importancia, dirigió su vista hacia las mujeres. — Su profesor nos ha comentado que están preocupadas por el estado de su compañera. — Vio a Aizawa de paso, quien la observaba con claras intenciones de atravesarle un puñal en la garganta. —Deben de sentirse orgullosas, ha recibido el castigo como una mujer y se encuentra descansando en nuestras habitaciones. Volverá cuando pueda mantenerse en dos pies.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Kaminari, que apenas había llegado cuando vio a la mujer entrar, ella a su vez levantó una ceja indignada. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeras y se percató que faltaban dos compañeros. — ¿Dónde están Tsuyu y Kacchan? — La mujer solo le hizo un desaire, algunos lo hicieron retroceder. Ella no era un profesor, por lo que no sabían como reaccionaría ante la menor provocación. —

— Tienen que estar conscientes de que no pueden desactivar sus transmisores, o no podremos localizarlas en las afueras del templo. Si eso ocurre, difícilmente podremos hacer algo con su alma para traerla de vuelta en caso de que ocurran bajas, así de peligroso es lo que ha hecho su compañera. — Levantó su mano con distinción para reaparecer una prenda desde la nada. La chaqueta de Yuuei, destrozada y ensangrentada en su totalidad. Las chicas gimieron angustiadas. Los chicos sin más, la observaron como una enemiga. — Estoy segura de que el castigo de su amiga, las hará recapacitar en tomar el evento con más seriedad. Cuídense las espaldas, o nosotras se las destrozaremos a pedazos hasta que aprendan que esto no es un juego. — Extendió la prenda hacia delante para que alguien la tomase, nadie se movió. La mujer hizo una mueca de resignación hasta que Midoriya con rapidez se la quitó de las manos, colérico. —

— En ningún momento esto ha sido un juego para ellas, no las subestime. — Esperaban que la mujer se molestara o por lo mínimo lo abofeteara por la fuerza de las palabras de Midoriya, mas solo lo miró curiosa, dirigiéndose también hacia Aizawa, quien solo levantó los hombros desinteresado. —

— No lo hago. — Sin mas, se desvaneció. Midoriya apretó la prenda sobre sus dedos, la sangre aun estaba fresca. Al igual que sus compañeras varías lagrimas intentaban caer por la frustración de que su amiga hubiese sido herida gravemente, pero un bostezó intencionalmente llamativo detuvo su acción. Aun estaba la otra valquiria en la habitación, quien se acercó con entusiasmo hacia Mina mientras bebía de una petaca. —

— Jamás he visto a nadie que se le enfrente de esa manera. Debes ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para ello. — Comentó sin mirar a Midoriya, mas este no pudo responder nada cuando la mujer escupió lo que bebió en las manos de su compañera. Ella se levantó exaltada. —

— ¡Que demonios!

— Feel better alien queen? — Consultó sin inmutarse por lo que había hecho, Mina al doblar los dedos pudo percatarse que su dolor había cesado. Cuando quitó sus vendas, las heridas ya no estaban, ella las había curado. Preocupada se dirigió a la mujer. —

— Me dijeron que no podía utilizar ninguna particularidad de curación... — Peito por su parte rió por su respuesta. —

— Si bueno, ya está hecho.

— Peito será la centinela de Yuuei mientras dura el evento como protección ante accidentes dentro de la academia que tengan relación con el mismo. No se preocupen por ella, por lo general suele estar callada. — Comentó por primera vez Aizawa, todos sus estudiantes se habían reunido alrededor de él. Suspiró al ver tantas caras largas. — Pude ver a Bakugou hace unas horas atrás, están bien. Solo Asui fue castigada y él deberá cuidarla. No tienen que preocuparse por ellos.

— Aizawa-sensei, las conductas barbaricas de las supuestas heroínas occidentales no nos parecen las más correctas. — Argumentó Iida ansioso por ver el estado de la chaqueta de su compañera, que había pasado a manos de Uraraka. — ¿Usted está de acuerdo con esto?

— La verdad, me encantaría que todas ustedes claudicaran de esto... — Las chicas lo vieron asustadas casi inmediatamente. — Pero no quieren, ¿no es así? — Todas se miraron, podía ver la angustia y preocupación en sus rostros. El temor de Jirou, la inseguridad de Yaoyorozu, el dolor de Uraraka y Ashido. Pero cuando levantaron la mirada, sabia que sería una pelea perdida. — Solo prepárense correctamente, y no cometan errores fatales. Los demás apoyenlas, esto es algo importante para sus compañeras, demuestren su compañerismo.

Comenzaron a juntarse preguntando y animando a cada uno quien estaba inserto en aquel escenario tan ridículo. Se sentó en los sillones agotado, había estado peleando con cada mujer durante horas cuando se enteró que su estudiante había sido azotada. Pero no podía hacer nada, para bien o para mal, las valquirias tenían razón. Había sido un acto desmesurado y tenían que castigarlo despiadamente para que no volviese a ocurrir, sin la conexión de su compañero no tenían como localizarlas si se herían o fallecían. Extremista totalmente, pero sus alumnas estaban de acuerdo con eso, tenía que permitirles tomar el camino que eligieran, aun si él no estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando levantó el rostro, vio una petaca en su rostro, la tomó de la mano de la mujer que tenía a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja modulando las palabras que más detestaba. Realmente necesitaba un trago.

 _''Te lo dije''_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bakugou no había dormido nada en toda la noche una vez había llegado a aquella habitación de apariencia griega, poseía un color blanco característico que cubría casi la totalidad de las paredes y muebles, tenía todo lo necesario para atender necesidades, un amplio baño, una cocina básica con comida fresca y varias ropas para cualquier temperatura, tanto para hombre como mujer. Podía decir que las valquirias eran una perras despiadadas, pero sabían atenderlos bastante bien. Su compañera seguía durmiendo con un semblante doloroso a causa de sus heridas al lado de la cama. No era de menos, su espalda se encontraba vendada completamente hace unas horas atrás con mezclas naturales que detenían el sangrado y ayudaba a que el tejido se regenerara rápidamente, mas debía ser seguramente incomodo y ardiente contra la piel. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana abriendo una lata de bebida, no deseaba recordar nada de la noche pasada.

La chica entre sus brazos parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento cuando la había traído hacia aquel lugar y hacía lo posible en no abrir más sus heridas cada vez que caminaba, cuando la recostó en la cama una mujer de apariencia adulta solo ayudó a retirar su chaqueta correctamente y el se encargó de todo el trabajo de curación, lo peor de todo es que tuvo que colocar cada centímetro de crema en su piel expuesta, manchando con sangre las sabanas de la cama.

Agitó su cabeza, alterado, avergonzado, preocupado sobre su estado actual. Sus heridas eran demasiado profundas y estaba seguro que necesitaba de varios puntos, pero le habían asegurado que aquella mezcla era lo único que necesitaba para los golpes que había recibido. Cuando finalizó, podía notar que estaba extrañamente más aliviada, pero su cuerpo estaba sudando demasiado y tenía una temperatura muy elevada que no bajó durante toda la noche. Le había dado fiebre, por lo que estuvo asegurándose constantemente de que bajase pasando las horas.

Lo habían ayudado en casi todo, pero él había sido quien había hecho gran parte del trabajo, no sabía si había sido a propósito o no. Mas no le tomó mayor importancia en ese momento, su deber era estar ahí para que se recuperara y volviesen lo antes posible a los dormitorios de la academia.

 _¿Su deber?_

Pues era su escudero.

 _¿No había renunciado?_

No podía dejarla sola en ese estado, por muy enfurecido que estuviese con ella. Además eso también había sido parte de su responsabilidad y no renunciaría en ese momento, parte de él estaba frustrada consigo misma por las palabras que había dicho abiertamente en frente de todos, él nunca renunciaba a nada. Él iba a ser un héroe poderoso e implacable, él tenía que superar todo lo que viniese por delante.

— Una mierda...

— Por favor no diga groserías. — Comentó la mujer que lo había ayudado durante la noche entrando a la habitación. — Ya tengo suficiente con las palabras de camionero que salen de las heroínas. — Bakugou no dijo nada, vio como la mujer se dirigía hacia su compañera con varias toallas en sus manos. — ¿Podrías ir a buscar agua del baño?— Algo en su columna le dio un mal presentimiento. —

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Pues para que más? Tenemos que bañarla.

Ohh, lo que faltaba.

 **...**

Trataba de pensar mil formas para poder evitar aquella situación. _''No tengo esa relación con mi compañera, seguramente le molestará, puede ser incomodo, no quiero''_ . Mas cada explicación aun si parecía lo suficientemente sensata, cuando llegó hacia la cama pudo ver que en la mirada de la mujer no importaba lo que dijese, no se libraría de ello.

Le había retirado las vendas que con tanto esmero él se las había colocado sin causar un mayor daño, dejándolas de lado totalmente manchadas de sangre y unas nuevas cerca de la cama. Cuando vio que también retiraba todo vestigio de ropa en su parte baja, Bakugou miró hacia otro lado.

— Oh cariño, sé que puede ser vergonzoso. Pero si no retiramos el sudor su salud puede empeorar. — Lo sintió como un reproche por parte de la mujer. Por lo que levantó su mirada y con determinación tomó uno de los paños para mojarlos y sentarse a su lado. —

— No estoy avergonzado. — La mujer rió, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecida por ver el cuerpo descubierto de su compañera, mas cuando dirigió su mirada hacia las heridas de su espalda, se impresionó notoriamente. — Ya están cerradas...

— Pues el hidromiel es poderoso si se mezcla correctamente. Además has hecho un buen trabajo cubriendo los cortes y preocupándote por ella durante la noche, incluso cuando estaban agotados posterior a la primera fase. Eres un héroe increíble, Katsuki.

No dijo nada, no se sentía realmente como un héroe en ese momento, lo único que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón era huir de aquella situación. Con cuidado comenzó a atender cada corte profundo de su espalda que si bien ya no sangraba profusamente como la noche anterior, aún se veían graves y tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no pasar a llevar nada de su regeneración. La mujer le había colocado una intravenosa para recuperar parte de la sangre que había perdido mientras limpiaba sus brazos con pausa y cuidado. Una vez terminó, se dirigió a la salida con las gasas sucias.

— Puedes terminar de limpiarla y vendarla, necesito atender a otras chicas que han sido traídas hace pocas horas. — Bakugou asintió con la cabeza, concentrado en su trabajo. — Cuando la levantes para atender su frente, ten cuidado con presionar su espalda ni pasar a llevar la intravenosa de su brazo, recuerda que aún se encuentra delicada.

— Espere-¿¡Qué!?

— Descansa en unas horas, no te hace bien no dormir por mucho tiempo.

Y sin mas, se fue como si le hubiese hablado sobre el clima. Bakugou estaba en shock. ¿Tenía que necesariamente darla vuelta? Sintió su rostro volver a el tinte rojo de hace unos minutos atrás pudoroso con pensar en tocar... Todo. ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

Escuchó un quejido por parte de la chica y se dio cuenta que había presionado uno de sus cortes ante su exaltación sin darse cuenta. Su rostro se veía alterado levemente, seguramente por sentir sus heridas siendo expuestas, por lo que hizo lo posible por terminar de colocar la gasa correctamente y vendarla como le habían enseñado hace unas horas atrás.

Cuando terminó, estuvo varios minutos pensando si realmente era necesario pasar por ello. Si Asui se enteraba de lo que tendría que hacer, seguramente se enfurecería y no le volvería a hablar. Pero, no podía dejarla así. Parte de sus piernas se encontraban sucias con tierra, sangre y sudor, debía ser realmente molesto e incómodo.

Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a pasar los paños húmedos por su brazo. No era fácil para él, pero estaba seguro que tampoco lo era para su compañera, además, se lo habían ordenado. ¿Como podría llamarse a si mismo el próximo mejor héroe del mundo si le atemorizaba tratar las heridas de una chica? Cuando finalizó, pasó por parte de su muslo y sus piernas sin pensar que estaba tocando realmente las piernas de una chica, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía ligeros hematomas por todo su camino. ¿Había sido por el sobre-esfuerzo del día anterior?

Cuando siguió con su camino, vio más heridas, cortes, rasguños y mucha tierra seca acumulada en su piel. Asui había pasado por un fuerte martirio huyendo de los osos, incluso si tenía que pelear con él en el proceso. Por lo que no se había fijado que parte de sus piernas estaban relativamente dañadas por el proceso. Era una chica testaruda, pero no podía negar la fuerza de su convicción, incluso estando herida de tal manera, hizo lo posible en ayudar a los demás.

La tomó con cuidado para dejarla en el otro lado de la cama y retirar las sabanas luego, con un poco de valentía volteó su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Pensaba que se avergonzaría, se retractaría o incluso se calentaría por ver el cuerpo de una chica por primera vez. Pero su rostro lleno de angustia, su cuerpo agitado y excesivamente delgado, solo pudo ver la fragilidad de su estado.

Y una tormentosa culpa calar en su corazón. Tenía que cuidarla, no por sus ideales de héroe, ni tampoco por las obligaciones que le habían entregado.

Necesitaba cuidarla por él mismo.


	9. Reset

**IX**

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo tensado y doliente cuando recobró el conocimiento producto de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de la desconocida habitación, molestandole directamente, mas luego de unos pocos segundos ya no los sentía golpear su rostro, algo las había tapado para su comodidad. No podía moverse por mucho que lo intentase en el vano estado de semiconsciencia del que se en encontraba, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y algo en su espalda se mezclaba entre un dolor constante y telas que lo amortiguaban. Estaba descansando en una posición incómoda, apenas podía mover parte de su cabeza, no era posible para ella recostarse cómodamente. Luego de unos segundos, sintió la boca seca y la sensación de no haber bebido por días, por lo que prosiguió a intentar hablar aún si le doliese el esfuerzo. Alguien estaba en la habitación moviéndose de un lado a otro, lo sentía incluso sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, pero no podía saber quien era debido a que su visión se reducía a una parte de la cama.

— A-Agua...

Había sido su única palabra y le costó horrores pronunciarla, incluso sus cuerdas vocales se encontraban entumecidas. Rápidamente ese cuerpo en la habitación se acercó a su lado y tomándola del torso, procurando no tocar su espalda la ayudó a mantenerse en una posición ladeada en la cama, le acercó una pajilla hacia su boca para que consiguiese beber del agua que le había entregado. Fue ahí cuando pudo saber de quien se trataba.

Era Bakugou, ayudándola a beber evitando que se mojase en el proceso, lo observaba con atención mientras hacia el esfuerzo por tragar aquel liquido que refrescaba su sistema. Sentía como si no lo hubiese hecho en días enteros, y no dudaba que fuese así. Cuando terminó Bakugou la ayudó a recostarse nuevamente sobre su propio estómago y dejó el vaso en un velador cercano. Se miraron nuevamente, el chico se llevó una de sus manos hacia su nuca, tratando de buscar algo que hacer con la mirada y dirigiéndose hacia un rumbo cualquiera, parecía incómodo y sin saber que hacer o decir en ese momento, el estado de Tsuyu no era el mejor en absoluto. Se sentía confundida y somnolienta.

Pronto los recuerdos calaron en su memoria como una terrible pesadilla, después de terminar la primera fase su cuerpo le exigía un descanso adecuado, sus músculos no soportaban su propio peso y estaba muy agotada emocionalmente, sabía que cuando viese a su compañero este claudicaría de su posición. Y así había sido, no tenía intenciones de retenerlo tampoco. Mas cuando recordó ese pasillo angosto y oscuro, la silueta de una tabla lo suficientemente gruesa para soportar un cuerpo desfallecido y la orden de la valquiria, sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas de desconsuelo. No era un dolor físico, era un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración consigo misma mezclado con la tristeza de no haber hecho un buen trabajo. Había dañado su cuerpo terriblemente, podía sentir como su espalda aún tenía los vestigios de aquel encuentro con su castigo, y no quería saber como serían las cicatrices que le dejaría el tiempo. Tsuyu no era vanidosa, pensaba incluso que no era realmente bonita en comparación con sus compañeras, pero ella cuidaba su cuerpo como su única herramienta para ser una heroína reconocida. No tenía nada más para defenderse.

— Deja de llorar, sigo siendo tu escudero. — Las duras palabras de Bakugou en algún lugar de la habitación la detuvieron levemente. Luego de unos segundos lo vio en frente de ella llevando consigo un paño de seda, que utilizó para secar su rostro. Parecía molesto mientras limpiaba sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, mas su trato no era tosco ni agresivo, hacia lo posible por no hacerle daño. — Aún queda más de una semana para la siguiente fase, tienes tiempo de sobra para recuperarte.

Asintió con cuidado mientras lo observaba alejarse de la cama y cerrar la puerta en algún lugar que no consiguió observar. No sabía como sentirse ante el trato aparentemente amable que Bakugou le estaba brindando o la noticia sobre su compañía. Pero debía de ser verdad, tratando de ver un poco más allá se dio cuenta que tal como había previsto no se encontraba en la academia, sino en la habitación que le entregaron durante el proceso del evento que solo pudo ver por fuera unos segundos antes de dejar sus pertenencias en aquel lugar y prepararse correctamente para aquel día. Nadie de los chicos había subido por pereza. Mas esa habitación debía ser compartida si las participantes decidían pasar la noche arriba para descansar correctamente.

Entonces... ¿Bakugou había estado durmiendo a su lado? La habitación aún si era muy espaciosa, no tenía más de una sola cama de gran tamaño, debido a como se lo habían comentado las heroínas, la mayoría de las participantes a través de los años lo habían preferido de ese modo debido a la confianza ya existente con sus compañeros, y a las valquirias no les importaba en absoluto lo que hacían con su tiempo libre siempre y cuando pudiesen participar con toda su capacidad.

Su ansia comenzó a aumentar con imaginar la posibilidad de tener a Bakugou durmiendo a su lado durante todo ese tiempo. Ella no era su amiga, no hablaba más de lo necesario con él ni mucho menos tenía la confianza suficiente para compartir aquella experiencia tan... Intima. Pero sus pensamientos no consiguieron llegar más allá de una simple especulación, sus sentidos comenzaron a marearla nuevamente, el agotamiento que tenía era más grande del que imaginaba y en el momento en que menos se dio cuenta, volvió a caer profundamente dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katsuki había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en esa habitación durante los últimos cuatro días, sin ningún contacto exterior más que una enfermera y un par de asistentes encargadas de llevarle las comidas durante el día. Al menos le habían dejado lectura sobre la composición y beneficio de ciertas particularidades para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y varias maquinas de ejercicio en el otro lado de la habitación, no podía decir que no moría de aburrimiento siempre y cuando no tenía que estar pendiente de la salud de su compañera.

Después del segundo día su fiebre había comenzado a descender hasta desaparecer completamente, y su cuerpo ya no requería ser limpiado cada cierto tiempo para que su sudor no se enfriase.

Al tercer día a Katsuki ya no le afectaba bañar el cuerpo de Tsuyu.

De alguna extraña manera podía asegurar que lo conocía totalmente, desde la trabajada piel de sus piernas hasta sus amplias manos antropomórficas. Mas no sabía como sentirse a respecto sobre esa afirmación, se sentía culpable por empalmarse las primeras veces que tuvo que tocarla y ser el causante de su deplorable condición. Al menos la cicatrización ya estaba finalizando por lo que solo quedaba parte del recuerdo de lo que eran aquellas largas heridas alrededor de su espalda. Con un mes de cuidado estaba seguro que no quedaría ni la marca más fina de esos crueles golpes. Cuando despertó esa mañana de su extenso letargo parecía claramente desorientada y solo se había dado cuenta cuando trató de pedir un poco de agua, lloró unos minutos y cuando volvió del baño después de dejar unas cuantas cosas ya había vuelto a dormir por el agotamiento, con un semblante mucho más relajado que los otros días. Pensaba, que parte de ella estaba frustrada por la situación en la que se encontraba, jamás la había visto doblegarse ante un entrenamiento de sus profesores por muy fuerte que este fuese o malherirse de tal modo, ella era astuta y jamás terminaba en la enfermería, por lo que esa situación le debía ser muy difícil de afrontar. La chica tenía un orgullo, debía reconocerlo. Él se hubiese sentido de la misma manera.

Ya pronto anochecería y recordaba que no le había cambiado las vendas durante todo el día, por lo que decidió que sería más completo asearla en la bañera y de paso limpiarle el cabello, no lo había lavado jamás por la cantidad exagerada que poseía. Mas si ya estaba reaccionando seguramente le molestaría la suciedad del este cuando estuviese completamente consciente. Cuando se encontraba tallando parte de su gemelo derecho se percató de un leve salto que ocasionó algo de sorpresa en él. Tsuyu había despertado nuevamente y lo observaba aterrada. Trató de incorporarse alejándose de él, pero su estado era deplorable y apenas tenía energías para moverse ligeramente, por lo que solo quedó en un misero intento. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse o tapar su rostro enrojecido. El rostro de Bakugou se mantuvo inmutable por unos momentos, para él se había vuelto una costumbre realizar aquella tarea por el impacto de los sucesos en tan pocos días, pero para Tsuyu que se había despertado luego de cuatro días, era una sorpresa y peor aún, una profanación hacia su propia intimidad.

Hizo lo posible en no permitir que esos pensamientos interrumpieran su trabajo, ya había comenzado su tarea y por sus cojones que lo finalizaría correctamente. Con algo de molestia, acercó aún más su pierna hacia sus manos sin importarle el chillido con esa frase característica tan propia de ella.

— ¿Ya despertaste o solo me lo estás haciendo difícil?

— ¿Kero? — Había sido su única respuesta. Su voz apenas y salía lo suficiente para ser escuchada por lo que sus energías aún eran demasiado débiles. Bakugou, suspirando pesadamente. Dejó su trabajo de lado. —

— ¿Puedes mover los brazos? — Cuando Tsuyu lo intentó, solo consiguió elevarlos un par de centímetros antes de que cayesen desganados sobre su cuerpo. — Lo suponía. Voy a sacarte de aquí, así que ni se te ocurra volver a chillar. — Mas cuando hizo ademán de levantarla de la bañera la chica le dio un leve manotazo sobre sus manos. —

— No... Estoy chillando.

— ¿Entonces que mierda quieres? No estoy de humor para que me llames aprovechador cuando no estés estúpida. — La chica lo miró ofendida, pero realmente Bakugou no sabía como actuar en ese momento. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda tampoco. —

— Quiero... Estar aquí. — Había dicho con menos dificultad, luego de unos segundos en silencio mientras solo trataba de retomar lucidez, devolvió su mirada agotada hacia él. — Mi cabello... ¿Puedes?

— ¿Estás bien con eso? — Consultó medio confundido. Esperaba que se ofendiera, que gritara y lo echara con todas sus escasas energías del baño. Pero Tsuyu solo desvió su mirada cerrando sus ojos. — Oye...

— Ya pareces... Acostumbrado... Y es molesto.

 _Lo suponía._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Estoy impresionada.

— ¿¡Quieres dejarlo!?

Tsuyu no podía evitarlo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo secando su cabello incluso sin tener que darle ninguna indicación sobre su extravagancia ni el trato de su largo, aún si se ganó un leve tirón de paso. Estaba realmente exaltada cuando despertó en aquella condición y completamente avergonzada de estar siendo bañada por un hombre, pero estar en el agua era mucho mejor que en la cama en una posición extraña, por lo que lo detuvo tan rápido como le fue posible cuando aquellos vagos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente.

Luego de tener una batalla interna de varios minutos y ser retirada de la bañera, su compañero le comentó el cuidado que tuvo que hacer con ella. No estaba muy feliz de enterarse que Bakugou la había estado bañando sin su permiso previo durante los cuatro días que estuvo inconsciente, pero si entendía que era necesario mantenerla limpia para que sus heridas se cerraran y una fiebre era peligrosa en ese estado, su espalda por lo demás ya no dolía más de lo necesario aún si tenía que colocarse gasas con hidromiel. Algo en ella no sabía como actuar o que decir frente a esa circunstancia sobre tener en mente que Bakugou la conocía completamente desnuda, por el momento solo estaba agradecida de no haber sido abandonada por él en ese momento. Los recuerdos de aquella noche iban a y venían como un fantasma despiadado y lo único que deseaba era olvidarlo por completo.

— Le diré a las mujeres demonio que nos vamos en unos momentos. — Indicó una vez terminó de secar las puntas de su cabello, totalmente suelto le llegaba hasta los tobillos. — ¿Puedes caminar o no?

— Supongo que si, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

— Eso es suficiente.

 **...**

— Vaya... Es una lástima que se vayan. — Indicó Sig mientras los veía llegar hacia la salida. Bakugou no necesitó decirle absolutamente nada. La observó con suspicacia. — ¿Qué? Es bastante obvio que se irán con sus bolsos a los lados. Síganme. — Respondió divertida ante la expresión del chico, este solo bufó con molestia mientras la seguía a una distancia prudente, percatándose de que Tsuyu pudiese seguirle el ritmo. —

— ¿Por qué se tambalea tanto? Kero. — Cuestionó la chica cuando se dio cuenta que durante todo el camino la mujer no podía seguir una linea recta. —

— Beben durante casi todo el día, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo borrachas o peleando con quienes se les cruce.

— ¿¡En serio!? — Bakugou rió con soberbia por la sorpresa. —

— Pensaba que ustedes las conocían mejor.

Tsuyu no respondió su provocación. Luego de unos minutos caminando hasta la salida pudo ver un portal encendido que difícilmente podía describir como seguro. Lanzaba más destellos que Kaminari idiotizado.

— Solo tienen que saber hacia donde quieren ir, mantenerlo en su cabeza y ¡Zaz! — Gritó, asustandolos a ambos. — Cuidado con la cabeza.

— Borracha demente. — Expresó Bakugou con amargura mientras se dirigía en posición. —

— Si, definitivamente a ti no te extrañaré. Nos vemos la próxima semana. ~

¿¡La próxima semana!?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar sobre ello cuando fue empujada bruscamente hacia el portal. Lo primero que pudo pensar fue en la entrada de la Academia. Por lo que terminaron a varios metros de distancia de las habitaciones, Bakugou suspiró frustrado.

— Vieja de mierda, estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito.

— No es tan malo... — Comentó una vez comenzaron a caminar. Iba con cautela procurando no caer por la debilidad de sus piernas. —

— Si te caes te arrastro. Esto es culpa tuya.

— ¿A si? — Cuestionó curiosa. —

— ¡Yo estaba pensando en el maldito salón, fuiste tu quien estuvo al frente por lo que asumo que la primera persona que ingresa es quien tiene la dirección!¡Si hubieses tenido la cabeza donde se suponía no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos!

Dejó de escucharlo a los cinco segundos, aún si soltaba todo ese juramento en contra de ella y su decisión de terminar en la entrada de la Academia, estaba a su lado. Rió divertida ante su incronguencia.

Algo de él le parecía diferente, sabía que Bakugou era un niño malhumorado que actuaba por instinto más que por lógica, aún si era un excelente estratega todo se iba al diablo por el ansia de sangre y batallas. Pero en ese último tiempo desde que lo encontró en la medianoche buscando un lugar para estar tranquilo, eligiendo el agua como confidente, despertó una nueva visión de su tosca actitud, algo que no sabía reconocer en ese momento.

— Ya llegamos. — Afirmó cuando pudieron ver la luz del edificio a un par de metros en donde se encontraban. El chico a su lado se adelantó sin importarle más la condición de Tsuyu. — Gracias, Bakugou-chan.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó, sin voltearse hacia ella. —

— Por todo.

* * *

 _Thanks June Bug for your reviews, I really appreciate it_


	10. A Posteriori

**X**

* * *

Si Kendo tuviese la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás, haría lo posible por encontrar a su amiga alrededor del bosque y salvarla de las bestias que habían destrozado su cuerpo por completo. Se había confiado demasiado que Shiozaki podría sola contra las dificultades que tuvieron que enfrentar por la naturaleza de su particularidad ligada a la naturaleza, pero incluso con la ayuda de Tetsutetsu no fue suficiente para protegerla de tan doloroso destino. Se sentía deprimida al saber que había llegado a la segunda etapa sola y levemente culpable cuando las valquirias le habían dado la noticia al terminar, sentía que pudo haber hecho algo por ella, pero cuando se encontró con una de las chicas de la otra clase simplemente pensó en protegerse y sobrevivir, terminar con aquella pesadilla que se sentía tan lejana en ese momento. Mas agradecía que los días hubieran pasado lo suficientemente rápido para ir a buscarla con ayuda de su profesor a cargo. Shiozaki seguramente estaría feliz de verlos luego de tanto tiempo en total oscuridad.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir? No hay nada de malo si decides retirarte ahora, Kendo.

— Estaré bien sensei. — Aseguró con una determinada sonrisa. — Tengo miedo, pero eso no impedirá que siga adelante. — Sekijiro si bien no estaba muy convencido sobre su respuesta, no podía obligarla a claudicar, por lo que respondió su sonrisa con una que no llegó a sus ojos. — Además Neito fue bastante instintivo para ayudarme la primera vez, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— Estoy seguro de ello…

— ¡Abajo!

El grito que provino desde el cielo fue tan rápido como las acciones de su profesor, Kendo sin comprender lo que sucedió en pocos segundos fue tomada en brazos por Sekijiro mientras este dio un poderoso salto que los hizo volar a ambos varios metros desde el cielo, escuchó un fuerte golpe venir desde el suelo. Cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia el impacto, pudieron observar un ave antropomórfica con rostro humano tratando de levantar el vuelo entre los escombros que generó al chocar contra el duro piso de mármol. Era casi tan grande como un adulto promedio, alas negras que podrían generar una fuerte corriente si así lo deseara y unos ojos vacíos de vida que hizo que a Kendo le diesen fuertes escalofríos en su espalda, y apresara más el cuello de su profesor. La sola presencia de ese espectro era lo suficiente para comparar esa criatura de una horrible pesadilla. El sonido desgarrador que salió de su garganta al verlos desde el cielo solo hizo que sus pensamientos se intensificaran.

 _Tenía miedo de aquella bestia._

Mas cuando tocaron el suelo y el ser intentó atacarlos nuevamente, una flecha congelada atravesó su cabeza de un solo golpe, deteniendo sus movimientos y haciendo que tropezara levemente para caer de lleno al suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, moviéndose erráticamente ante la desconexión abrupta entre su sistema y las señales de su cerebro. Sekijiro se colocó en frente de su alumna dudando si realmente la bestia había sido detenida y protegerla rápidamente ante un nuevo ataque. Unos segundos pasaron y jamás volvió a moverse.

— ¿Están bien? — Una valquiria de cabello albino recogido en una coleta se acercó hacia ellos preocupada, Sekijiro asintió en respuesta. —

— ¿Qué es eso? — Cuestionó rápidamente. —

— Una sirena. — Respondió la mujer, quitando la flecha de la cabeza atravesada, congelándose al instante de ser tocada por su mano. Kendo la observó intrigada. —

— ¿No que las sirenas tenían colas? — Consultó antes de pensarlo, sintiéndose ridícula al preguntar algo tan banal en ese momento cuando esa criatura intentó atacarlos hace unos segundos atrás. —

— Error de traducción cariño, las sirenas son arpías que han existido desde hace mucho tiempo. — Le sonrió. — Menos mal tenías a tu profesor para protegerte, haremos lo posible de que esto jamás le vuelva a ocurrir a nuestras aspirantes.

— ¿Por qué nos atacó? — Inquirió Sekijiro, observando el cuerpo inerte del espectro. —

— Nosotras nos hacemos cargo de las desgracias de las arpías, atacan a las aprendices de valquiria cuando iniciamos el evento para que nuestro número no aumente. Por lo general, solemos mantener al margen cualquier amenaza que perjudique a las estudiantes, pero suceden ocasiones en que aprenden a infiltrarse…

— ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos de que nuestras alumnas sean atacadas en su hogar? — Las palabras de su profesor sonaron más violentas de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero lo que le preocupó a Kendo, fue que la mujer dudase ante su respuesta por un pequeño segundo. Uno, que hizo que su pecho se contrajera de preocupación por su bienestar. —

— No.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Si fuese por mí, definitivamente agregaría natto al menú de la academia.

— Qué asco Mina… — Midoriya se rio ante la mueca que realizó Jiro luego de escuchar la preferencia de su amiga, mas ella la observó indignada. —

— ¡Eres la primera persona que escucho que no le gusta! ¡Todos disfrutan del natto!

— No me gusta. — Respondió Uraraka. —

— Prefiero evitarlo. — Concluyó Asui cuando Mina dirigió su mirada esperanzada. —

— ¡Son todas muy raras, sépanlo!

— Ashido-san, ¿qué es el natto? — Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Yaoyorozu esta vez, Mina gimió frustrada. —

— ¡Tú eres la peor de todas Yaomomo, vives en una cueva!

— ¡Pues a mí me gusta bastante! — Comentó Hagakure cuando antes de que la paciencia de Mina acabe. —

— Gracias, al fin alguien con sentido del gusto.

Tsuyu escuchaba las risas y conversaciones banales de sus compañeros sin participar más de lo necesario por el momento. Durante los últimos dos días tenía la sensación como si estuviese siendo parte de un sueño consciente al integrarse a clases de manera regular luego de estar varios días inconsciente, incluso podría decir que la propia comida de la academia no parecía tener sabor ese día. Agradecía que a pesar de haber sido golpeada por los abrazos y preguntas de sus compañeros al verla cruzar la puerta de las habitaciones hace varias noches atrás, le permitieron tener un momento de tranquilidad mientras su cabeza se reacomodara nuevamente. No estaba lista aún para dar explicaciones de lo que había sucedido, podría decir que incluso sentía todo como una total ilusión y que nuevamente caería rendida en la cama producto del cansancio y constante dolor que recordaba en ocasiones, buscándola como un malicioso fantasma pasado. Fue una terrible experiencia que estaba dispuesta a no volver a repetir, necesitaba ser más astuta en las siguientes etapas y pensar con cabeza sobre sus acciones, deseaba llegar hasta el final del camino y tener la posibilidad de tener un título que la acreditaba como una heroína de elite internacional, que podía llegar más allá en su función como heroína de no solo salvar a las personas con sus propias habilidades, sino proteger sus almas de la desesperación que implicaba la muerte.

Ser una valquiria implicaba una protección que trascendía lo observable, era llegar más profundo de los corazones de las personas y hacer que su fe fuese más allá que un bienestar físico. Algo que además solo ellas eran capaces de alcanzar, ni siquiera los héroes con los poderes más despiadados podían llegar a ese título tan deseado que exaltaba su corazón al pensar en volver a la siguiente fase durante la semana y estar más cerca de alcanzarlo, incluso, si eso implicaba una nueva experiencia dolorosa.

Aunque algo dentro de su cuerpo, tal vez como una mentira utilizada para auto-engañarse, le decía que la experiencia como tal no había sido tan dolorosa como lo recordaba. Y es que realmente Tsuyu solo tenía sensaciones como recuerdo, su piel humedecida cuando lo necesitaba, su cuerpo siendo tocado por unas cálidas manos que la protegían con posesión y su espalda siendo aliviada por una extraña sensación que aún no era capaz de colocarle un nombre ideal. Si trataba de profundizar el recuerdo, podría decir que hasta había sentido leves caricias en su cabello en algún momento de su letargo.

Mas todo era una simple especulación. No había posibilidad de saber si todas esas sensaciones habían sido reales o solo engaños de su cabeza para no percibir la experiencia tan traumática. Más que mal, ella estuvo inconsciente por varios días seguidos.

Cada día estaba segura que todo eso solo era parte de una mentira, más cuando levantaba la mirada y veía a Bakugou observándola con un rostro neutral, para luego desviarla con molestia hacia alguno de sus amigos. Rio internamente ante su sinceridad, seguramente aún seguía enojado con ella por todo lo que tuvo que hacer para su bienestar físico, tratando de evitar en lo posible el recuerdo que Bakugou la conocía desnuda. No se habían hablado desde que se separaron esa noche luego de volver del hogar de las valquirias, por una posible incomodidad tal vez, o porque realmente no había nada de qué hablar, ellos jamás se buscaban para relacionarse de todos modos. No era posible que alguien como él se hubiese preocupado en cuidarla tan intensamente, como un cuidadoso amigo.

No, porque Tsuyu era una compañera más para Bakugou. Y ella lo sabía muy bien desde el inicio, aún si sus pensamientos de alguna manera a través de los últimos dos días comenzaban a cambiar ante la imagen que tenía de él. Transmutándose, volviéndose confusas cada momento que lo observaba.

Como un chico más amable de lo que pensó conocer.

 **…**

— ¿No crees que será peligroso si te ven llegar con las manos sanas? — Cuestionó Yaoyorozu mientras realizaba con Mina los estiramientos para el entrenamiento de ese día. — Sig-san fue bastante clara en decir que no podías curarte con ninguna clase de particularidad.

— Yo también lo pensé, pero… ¿Te acuerdas de Jason?

— ¿Quién las estuvo instruyendo en clases de arco el día de ayer? — Consultó cuando Mina se levantó para seguir con la rutina, Momo se había sentido intimidada ante la entrada cariñosa que tenía al hablarles, sin contar su altura y musculatura casi tan impresionante como la de All Might en su época de oro, por lo que no fue capaz de aceptar la clase opcional que les entregaba el evento sin avergonzarse de paso. —

— Él mismo, me comentó que nadie lo vería como una novedad. Peito-san no está de acuerdo con los castigos durante las primeras etapas y al ser parte del grupo puede hacer lo que quiera. Así que no me dirán nada. — Yaoyorozu suspiró de alivio. —

— Me alegro mucho. Por favor Ashido-san, procura hablar correctamente con Kirishima-san este fin de semana. — Mina levantó la mirada del suelo, confundida por la angustia en la voz de su compañera. — No quiero que se lastimen más, no quiero que nadie más sea castigada. Estoy segura que para los chicos tampoco es nada fácil, por favor… — No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la preocupación palpable que estaba teniendo Momo con ella, más se compadeció de su preocupación, entendía desde donde venía. Y con una sonrisa brillante se levantó del suelo. —

— No te preocupes Yaomomo, esta vez lo haremos bien.

Se dirigieron junto con los demás para escuchar las indicaciones de la siguiente prueba una vez finalizó los estiramientos, con el corazón más aliviado y la consciencia más tranquila, ninguna de las dos quería volver a tener la preocupación que vivieron con Tsuyu y Bakugou durante tantos días seguidos, no deseaban más resultados innecesarios que implicarían en desastrosas situaciones.

Ese día se habían decidido por una práctica casual, la cual consistía en un simple rescate ante una catástrofe natural. Los grupos fueron divididos en tres, de los cuales unos serían las víctimas, otros rescatistas y los últimos protectores. Las emociones se encontraban a flor de piel especialmente entre los chicos que estaban siendo participes como escuderos de sus compañeras, ya que los ayudaba a sincronizar de manera independiente ante sus decisiones, un buen ejercicio para complementarse sin necesidad de un artefacto que los unía perceptivamente.

Él más emocionado de todos, definitivamente era Bakugou, quien se encontraba siendo parte del grupo de los protectores, evitando a toda costa que el viento que acompañaba las lluvias golpease a los rescatistas y ralentizara salvar a las personas heridas del supuesto siniestro. Sus explosiones si bien eran de menor potencia debido al agua que limpiaba su sudor, ayudaba a que sus movimientos fuesen mucho más agiles que la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que les dejaba poco a sus compañeros en reaccionar ante su trabajo. Sus profesores no estaban realmente satisfechos por la insistente necesidad individualista de Bakugou en trabajar como si nadie más existiese, pero los demás se sentían aliviados que su actitud extrañamente pasiva desde hace unos días atrás hubiese desaparecido ante un poco de acción.

De la nada, escucharon un fuerte sonido desde el interior de los edificios siguiéndolo con un derrumbe que dejó a la última víctima sin salida disponible.

— ¡¿Hagakure-san, estás bien?! — Consultó Sero detrás del cemento que impedía llegar hacia ella. —

— ¡Si, alcancé a protegerme!

— ¡Hay que pensar en las posibilidades que tenemos para sacarla de ahí antes de que la lluvia ocasione otro derrumbe!

— ¡Muevete Iida! — Gruñó Bakugou desde el cielo, Iida y Todoroki consiguieron ver la liberación de su granada a tiempo para correr y no ser interceptados por la explosión, destrozando parte del edificio en pocos segundos. —

— ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? — Inquirió Midoriya ante la gravedad de su ataque, el chico lo observó con sorna. —

— ¡Estoy aquí! — Gritó Hagakure, que ya estaba liberada de cualquier bloqueo. —

Mas la explosión dejaron una serie de escombros que cayeron con la fuerza del viento y la debilidad de la estructura. Muchos trataron de correr preocupados antes de que a la chica le cayese un pedazo de cemento desde el cielo. Pero todos los movimientos se detuvieron cuando observaron que en menos de unos segundos, Bakugou, quien jamás se preocupaba de mover un solo dedo para proteger a otra persona, ni a sus compañeros, ni a las personas que lo necesitaban, tomó a Hagakure desde la cintura para resguardarla con su cuerpo y destrozar los escombros que no consiguieron llegar hacia el suelo con una de sus manos.

Incluso Aizawa y Nº 13 quienes habían visto toda la escena, quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de su estudiante.

— Acaso Bakugou… — Susurró Kirishima, pero fue detenido por el suspiro de Tsuyu, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —

— Ha salvado alguien.

* * *

 _Espero hayan disfrutado la actualización de hoy._

 _Próximo acto: **Victoria imperfecta**_


	11. Victoria Imperfecta

**XI**

* * *

 _''_ _Velocidad''_

Bakugou no coincidió el momento del cual terminó pensando que si parpadea por una milésima de segundos ante a resequedad de sus ojos, podría perderse un momento importante y tardar en advertirle a su compañera hacia donde se dirigían las amenazas que la atacaban, no podían perder ningún solo segundo, a fin de cuentas las amenazas venían desde todas direcciones sin ningún descanso posible, los lados, la tierra e incluso el cielo con animales antromórficos que hacían lo posible por llevárselas con el vuelo, denominadas por las mujeres demonio como grifos. Lo peor de todo es que solo les quedaban tres minutos de los siete que les habían entregado para completar la segunda fase y aún les faltaba la mitad del recorrido, y varios kilómetros por delante que incluso con los largos saltos de Tsuyu gracias a su fisionomía, era muy difícil coincidir sí podrían llegar a tiempo.

Se sentía agitado y alterado ante la necesidad de alerta constante cada vez que alguien trataba de detener a su compañera, sin embargo, no era como la de los demás héroes que trataban de mantener vivas a sus compañeras, la de Bakugou era un deseo irrefrenable de victoria y excitación, estaba emocionado ante aquella experiencia. Sus manos sudaban como los mil demonios pero hacia lo posible por mantener su particularidad lejos de una posible explosión, aun sabiendo que las maquinas estaban ideadas para soportarlas, su corazón se sentía palpitar en su cabeza por la presión que manejaba al alterar los movimientos de su compañera cada vez que necesitaba moverla sin parar en una indicación hablada, para él, era como estar en un juego de realidad virtual en el que manejaba parcialmente a Tsuyu sobre sus decisiones, parte de él sabía que no tenía que tomárselo tan a la ligera sabiendo la importancia del evento sobre su compañera, pero encontrarse en un bunker totalmente oscuro, encerrado con varios objetos de utilidad y tres pantallas de gran resolución que captaban la imagen de los chips colocados en la ropa de Tsuyu no evitaba que el sentimiento se aplacara, mucho menos los tenues y casi imperceptibles alaridos que escuchaba afuera del cual seguramente sus compañeros también eran participes de este. Además, se sentía con todo el derecho de disfrutarlo como a él le diese la gana siendo que no tenía ningún beneficio ayudar a su compañera en un evento que le parecía innecesario en si mismo, por lo que junto con la adrenalina de asimilar la fase como una competencia hacia que su corazón saltase emocionado, le había gustado totalmente y estaba decidido que les ganaría a todas las heroínas quienes poco a poco dejaban atrás, incluyendo a sus propias compañeras. Además, Bakugou no solo luchaba con ellas, tenía muy en claro que tanto Midoriya como Kirishima estaban en las otras habitaciones, haría lo posible por tener el primer lugar aún si tenía que sobreexigir el cuerpo de Tsuyu, que hasta el momento se sentía tan emocionada como él al evadir los peligros mientras corría hacia su objetivo. Al menos la conexión de ese día no había salido mal en absoluto a pesar del conflicto de ambos por todo lo que había sucedido, lo sabían y lo habían percibido tenuemente al momento de sincronizarse, no hablaron sobre eso antes de iniciar la competencia.

Pero en ese momento, a menos de dos minutos de finalizar la carrera nada de eso existía, ni su propia preocupación ni la incomodidad de Tsuyu, solo deseaban llegar de una vez por todas hacia aquel edificio marcado antes de que la flecha de la valquiria llegase a su destino.

Porque maldita sea que ellos serían los primeros lugares otra vez.

Para Tsuyu, mantener el control ante el conocimiento de que no quedaba mucho tiempo era de vital importancia para su estado emocional, más aun cuando sentía la impertinencia de la sangre caliente de Bakugou como un mero fantasma en su propio sistema, pero que aun así estaba presente, alterando levemente su juicio en ir con la mayor agilidad posible pero a la vez moderadamente y evitar un fatal error, sabía que su instinto se caracterizaba por la agresividad e impulsividad nata, pero sentirlo en si misma era como mantener a un animal descontrolado en el interior de sus entrañas mientras trabajaba sobre su propia naturaleza. Si bien le ayudaba a impulsarse con más fuerza hacia la meta, no permitía que sus emociones ajenas y sedientas de competitividad doblegaran su juicio personal, tampoco ayudaba mucho que Bakugou le estuviese gritando cada vez más cuando se acercaban a la meta, mantener un equilibrio se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Sintió una gran impotencia cuando en unos cuantos metros de distancia podía ver la flecha de la valquiria caer en pocos segundos y aun le faltaba camino por delante, aun si saltase lo más alto que podría no llegaría a tiempo. La sangre caliente de su compañero volvió a sentirse como fuego por sus venas cuando también pudo verla claramente y la posibilidad de no ganar se hizo presente en la mente de ambos. Ella deseaba ganar, entonces… ¿Por qué no intentar que absorbiese su control? Pensó por un segundo cuando tropezó por el ataque de un ave gigante, gruñó levemente ante la ira contenida y un nuevo dolor calar en su hombro. ¿Estaba todo perdido? ¿Eran suyas esas emociones?

Dos…

Tres…

— ¡Corre!

Se levantó de golpe cuando las palabras de Bakugou sonaron claramente en su propia consciencia y el impulso de acabar con todo lo que estuviese por delante. Ya no le quedaba más tiempo para pensar en las posibilidades, dilucidar lo que podría hacer o mantenerse en control cuando lo que más necesitaba era llegar al punto de meta. Independiente de la sangre que sentía en su hombro, del dolor de sus piernas al luchar y correr o el miedo de permitir que las emociones de Bakugou calasen tan en su propio corazón hasta sentirlas como suyas propias.

Ella lo necesitaba, y ellos iban a ganar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todas las chicas de Yuuei junto con quienes quedaban en la segunda fase se dirigieron directamente hacia la arena de espectadores por orden de las heroínas cuando se reecontraron con sus compañeros, a diferencia de la primera fase, no habían tantas heridas graves como para afectar el trayecto, aunque de todas formas se les había dado la opción de dirigirse directamente hacia la enfermería para tratar sus heridas. Nadie lo tomó, querían ver los resultados de la competencia inmediatamente, independiente del agotamiento físico que sentían después de terminar la carrera. Desde ahora en adelante, todas las fases culminarían en el epidauro exponiendo los resultados públicamente debido al avance del evento.

Al entrar, pudieron escuchar claramente los gritos y ánimos de todos sus compañeros, profesores y héroes profesionales que habían observado todo el suceso desde varias perspectivas para ver a sus aliadas. El corazón de las chicas se emocionó ante el gran apoyo que habían estado teniendo durante todo este tiempo, aún si lo conocían, era la primera vez que veían su masividad, Ochaco y Mina se emocionaron ante el hecho y al ver de paso las caras de sus compañeros, siendo reprendidas por Momo por mostrar una _fea cara_ ante las cámaras que las enfocaban. Sig, junto con tres mujeres más y las bestias que las atacaban, sentadas ordenadamente y las alas plegadas con elegancia las estaban esperando en el centro de todo.

— Mis más sinceras felicitaciones a todas quienes han pasado la siguiente etapa. Esta vez para sorpresa y felicidad para cada una de nosotras, las bajas han sido nulas. — Un nuevo grito se repitió por todo epidauro ante la confirmación. La heroína levantó la mano con el rostro igual de templado. — Lógicamente, las felicitaciones van tanto para las estudiantes como sus escuderos, quienes en conjunto han dado lo mejor para llegar hasta acá. — Un suave movimiento de los ojos de Tsuyu pudo ver que Bakugou se mantenía estático ante las palabras de la valquiria, tal vez, demasiado para su propia tranquilidad. — Como bien dijimos inicialmente, la primera fase se basó en la piedad innata de cada estudiante para apreciar si tienen una de las características más básicas para ser tratadas como heroínas. Aquí, se encuentran todas las chicas que se detuvieron por lo menos una vez para ayudar a sus aliadas. Ahora, veamos qué tan rápidas fueron para llegar a la meta. Recuerden que mientras más alto sea su posición, mas ventaja de tiempo tendrán para la siguiente fase, buena suerte.

Los números se fueron dando desde el nivel más bajo hacia el más alto de la escala. Muchas chicas tuvieron puntajes similares debido a que quedaron estancadas en distancias cercanas una de las otras, pero la felicidad de mantenerse aún vigentes en el evento fue palpable para todas ellas. Incluso Jirou, quien había quedado registrada en el 15º lugar estaba feliz de sus propios resultados. Uraraka y Kendo habían quedado más arriba en el 11º y 10º lugar respectivamente, Monoma se comenzó a burlar de los otros chicos de diferentes escuelas. Yaoyorozu quedó en el 6º lugar, que si bien no era un mal puesto, aun se sentía levemente decepcionada de su resultado. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a Mina en el top nº 1, la alegría de todas en que su amiga ganase esa carrera fue honesta, se había esforzado durante toda la semana en ejercitarse como correspondía y todo el esfuerzo había dado frutos ante una de las mayores ventajas que tenía naturalmente.

Pero a pesar de todo, Tsuyu no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada de sí misma cuando vio su 3º lugar en la escala general. Había llegado a la meta en el último momento, pero no había sido suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Mina-chan tengo tanta envidia de ti en este momento! — Alegó Uraraka luego lanzarse hacia su compañera cuando tomó lugar en uno de los sillones, siendo acompañada por Hagakure. — ¡Fuiste la más rápida incluso contra las chicas de las otras academias!

— ¡Pues en un momento sentí que me iba a volver loca! ¡Kirishima no dejaba de decir que me detuviese! — Respondió divertida cuando vio a su compañero pasar, este la observó para nada divertido. —

— Ibas saltando como un mono, ¡ni siquiera podía ver hacia donde te dirigías!

— Pues al menos no fue tan agresivo esta vez, sin contar con los animales gigantes. — Yaoyorozu le dio la razón a Hagakure cuando se sentó con una taza de té negro. —

— Eran bastante lindos después cuando no querían comernos, me pregunto de donde vendrán… — Habló Uraraka un tanto pensativa, creyendo que solo existían en los cuentos de hadas. —

— Son una generación de animales que nacieron con particularidades en el oriente de Europa, algunos los han estado cuidando para que sean de ayuda en rescates naturales. — Uraraka observó a Midoriya que había respondido con bastante claridad su duda abierta, la chica se acercó a él moviendo los brazos efusivamente. —

— ¡Deku-kun, prometo que la próxima vez lo haremos mejor!

— Está bien, Uraraka-san hizo un gran trabajo el día de hoy. — La chica asintió emocionada y algo satisfecha con su respuesta. Midoriya sin embargo dirigió su mirada hacia Tsuyu, quien solo escuchaba la narración emocionada de Mina, llamó su atención con un toque de su hombro, sacándole un leve quejido involuntario. — ¡Ah, perdón Asui-san! ¿Estás herida?

— Dime Tsuyu-chan. — Fue lo único que dijo, Midoriya asintió nervioso. — ¿Sucede algo? gero.

— Si… — Balbuceo unos segundos antes de comentar lo que deseaba, las chicas lo miraban algo extrañadas. — ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?

— Claro.

Respondió interesada, así tenía la excusa perfecta para irse a su habitación sin levantar sospechas de sus compañeras que no la dejarían irse sin un par de preguntas de por medio, estaba cansada. Cuando llegó al piso de Midoriya, este la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano en su otro hombro.

— Tsuyu-chan, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¿De qué tipo?

— Kacchan estuvo un poco callado en el camino a la academia y tú has estado algo decaída desde que volvieron. No tengo intenciones en entrometerme en lo que hablan durante el evento, pero siento que deberían hablar ahora antes de que las cosas se compliquen para ti. —La chica, algo impactada por las palabras de su compañero, lo miró por unos segundos en completo silencio, lo que colocó un poco nervioso a Midoriya. — S-si quieres claro, yo no tengo por qué decir lo que tienes que hacer.

— Tienes razón, Midoriya-chan. — Respondió antes de que dijese algo más, sonriéndole con honestidad. — Gracias por preocuparte.

Si bien no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir el día, lo que el chico le había dicho tenía mucha verdad en cada palabra, no podía ignorar a Bakugou todo el tiempo que pudiese, considerando que estaban trabajando juntos para su propio bien, él no ganaba mucho siendo parte de aquella competencia. Pensaba, que si hubiese permitido que sus emociones se impregnaran con las de ellas desde el comienzo, seguramente hubiese ganado un lugar mucho mejor y la expresión de Bakugou hubiese sido totalmente distinta.

Con algo de decisión y un poco arrepentida por todo lo que había sucedido con ellos desde que volvieron de aquel incidente hace una semana atrás, golpeo levemente su puerta. Mientras esperaba, sintió que su sostén estaba moviendo el parche de su herida por lo que con su mano trató de acomodarlo. Cuando Bakugou abrió la puerta, pasó desde un rostro confundido hacia uno serio en menos de unos segundos.

— Largo. — Antes de que cerrase la puerta, Tsuyu colocó el pie en la entrada, ocasionando su molestia. — ¡¿No deberías irte a dormir?!

— Tengo que hablar contigo, gero. — Afirmó decidida. —

— No quiero.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

— ¿¡Por qué eres tan entrometida!? ¡Lárgate, te mataré! — Antes de que pudiese seguir intentándolo, nuevamente la molestia regreso y su mano se colocó por inercia en su hombro tratando de arreglarlo. Bakugou la miró extrañada y pensando unos segundos, habló. — Ven.

— ¿Gero? — Fue tomada de su brazo sin consulta y llevada hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ella. — ¿Bakugou-chan?

— Quítate la ropa.

— … Me voy.

— ¡Que te la quites! — Asustada, se dirigió a la salida antes de que Bakugou tirase de su jersey, mas su agotamiento físico era demasiado para alejarse a tiempo, apresándola contra el suelo. —

— ¡Kirishima-chan, Bakugou me está acosando! — Gritó mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima antes de que levantase su ropa desde la espalda. —

— ¡Kirishima está abajo haciendo el idiota, quédate quieta maldición!

Cuando consiguió su cometido y sacar sus ropas por completo lanzándolas hacia algún lado de la habitación, pudo apreciar una herida que iba desde sus omoplatos hacia sus hombros sangrando levemente a través de la tela que lo cubría, la recordaba, había sido a causa de uno de los animales que la atacaban y ninguno había visto antes de tiempo. Los vestigios de las cicatrices que cuidó atentamente hace unos días atrás aún se encontraban visibles, tenía sentido siendo que el suceso había ocurrido hace muy poco tiempo atrás. Tocó levemente su piel, a pesar de todo tenía la sensación de que habían pasado meses desde que vio por última vez su espalda desnuda, algo en él, estaba extrañamente reconfortado de que ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para no verse doloroso.

— ¿Bakugou-chan, que estás haciendo? — Tsuyu no supo por qué se había quedado quieto de repente cuando la desvistió. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada de que se quedase observando su espalda sin nada que decir, más siendo como era. Cuando escuchó su voz, se alejó rápidamente, parecía tan confundido como ella cuando se reincoropraron. — ¿Bakugou-chan?

— Pensaba que eras suficientemente buena para cuidar de tus heridas sola.

— Estoy cansada hoy. — Afirmó despacio. Su rostro se relajó levemente. —

— ¿Y aun así viniste a _conversar_? ¿Eres estúpida? — Tsuyu rio levemente ante su respuesta, ocultando su desnudez con sus rodillas. —

— Supongo que puede ser verdad, gero. — Quedaron unos segundos mirando hacia el suelo, no realmente incomodos, tampoco era una situación agradable. En ese punto, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo describirlo. Bakugou se levantó frunciendo el ceño. —

— Coloca tu trasero en la cama, el zarpazo que la gallina con esteroides te dio te está sangrando.

— Gero. — Miró hacia su hombro, efectivamente la tela se había manchado. Se encaminó algo cabizbaja hacia su cama ante la vergüenza de estar solo con un sujetador en frente de un chico, mas él no parecía realmente afectado por ello. Había ido hacia el baño para buscar lo que necesitaba. — Pareces listo ante todo.

— Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de héroe me convertiría de no ser así? — Afirmó arrogante mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y se disponía a retirar la curación anterior. Tsuyu encontró su jersey en un costado de su cama, viendo que la parte del hombro se había manchado un poco. — No parece grave.

— No, pero actuaste como un loco por un poco de sangre.

— ¡Cállate, te mataré!

— Pero me estás curando, gero.

— ¡Lo haré después!

Suspiró resignada, para ninguno de los dos era una situación cómoda en absoluto, pero al menos, sentía que algo había evolucionado por aparecer esa noche, mientras Bakugou curaba con cuidado algo que ni siquiera le dolía demasiado. Sus manos se sentían cálidas ante el contacto con su piel. Y él un poco más aliviado sabiendo que su estado era superficial en comparación con la primera vez.

Era al menos, una pequeña victoria sobre una derrota que no le importaba demasiado, después de todo, Tsuyu estaba bien.

* * *

 _El único miedo que tengo de este fic es la transformación de Bakugou, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo._

 _Próximo acto: **Ludus**_


	12. Ludus

**XII**

* * *

— ¡Tsuyu-chan tu espalda está lacerada!

— ¿Gero?

Acercó su cuerpo hacia uno de los espejos que se encontraban en los casilleros, pensando que tal vez sus heridas se veían más de lo normal y que sus compañeras jamás se lo habían hecho saber por temor a su experiencia. Pero solo encontró pequeños cortes que apenas se percibían con la luz artificial. Las chicas se acercaron hacia ella buscando las heridas que hablaba Hagakure.

— Son pequeñas, pero no parecen profundas. — Uraraka tocó levemente en la parte de su omoplato, siendo golpeada por Tsuyu con la punta de su lengua. — ¡Tsuyu-chan!

— Yo no veo nada… — Comentó Jirou cuando se acercó un poco más. —

— ¡A mí no me engañan, esos son rasguños! ¿has estado viendo a alguien en los dormitorios? — Inquirió Mina, llevándose consigo un grito vergonzoso por parte de las demás. —

— ¿Fue parte del castigo que pasaste, te has recuperado por completo de eso?

Yaoyorozu parecía preocupada, ignorando los reclamos que Mina estaba teniendo con Uraraka sobre su humor, jamás volvieron a hablar sobre el tema una vez la chica se dirigió a su habitación la noche en la que volvió, y por palabras de Todoroki y Midoriya, Bakugou tampoco había dicho absolutamente nada sobre eso. Pero esas pequeñas heridas dibujadas en todo el largo de la pequeña espalda de su compañera, de los que jamás se había percibido antes por el largo de su cabello que la cubría completamente, la hacía suponer que eran latigazos de los que recordaba haber visto en libros sobre quema de brujas en la antigüedad. Tsuyu sin embargo le sonrió, quitándose el traje por completo para colocarlo en su casillero y dirigirse al interior de las duchas, sin verse afectada en absoluto por su pregunta.

— Lo estoy, gero.

Yaoyorozu le creyó.

Tsuyu mientras caminaba colocando sus pertenencias en el respaldo de la pared, pensaba que si había un lugar en el que podría sentirse a gusto durante el día era en la ducha. Permitía que todas sus inseguridades y preocupaciones se fuesen con el agua y le daba una tranquilidad confortable, un bálsamo emocional que calmaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la vez en la que despertó en aquel baño junto a Bakugou comenzaron a emerger sin poder evitarlo por culpa del recuerdo que había evocado Yaoyorozu, tocándose la espalda con cuidado para confirmar que las laceraciones ya no se encontraban en su piel, o al menos la gran mayoría de lo que habían sido hace menos de un mes atrás. Sin contar la herida en su hombro derecho por la última fase, ya no había corte alguno que ardiese sobre su tacto, estaba totalmente aliviada de un terrible dolor fantasma que solo existía en su más profunda memoria y pronto se perdería como todos los malos recuerdos.

Lo único que no podía tranquilizarla todavía era que Bakugou la conociera totalmente desnuda.

Ella sabía que era parte de una necesidad en ese momento que la tratase y la desvistiera en más de una ocasión, si pudiese ser honesta consigo misma, no estaba en absoluto molesta porque lo hiciese, ya que gracias a eso se encontraba completamente recuperada en ese momento y no tenía secuelas que entorpeciera su diario vivir, había sido su espalda la lastimada al fin y al cabo, lo agradecía, totalmente. Pero su corazón estaba descolocado y su moral un poco destrozada. Por sobre todas las cosas que pudiese pensar sobre él, Bakugou era un hombre, uno bastante instintivo si pudiese darle una característica particular, el hecho de que conociese cada detalle sobre su cuerpo la dejaba con ganas de llorar de vergüenza contenida, ella no era realmente muy pudorosa sobre su físico, ya se había bañado junto a sus compañeras en más de una ocasión sin importarle mucho, pero que lo hiciese un hombre del cual ni siquiera tenía tanta confianza para permitirlo voluntariamente… Era muy diferente. Le dejaba demasiadas dudas e inseguridades que la atormentaban continuamente.

¿Se habría incomodado las primeras veces? Tal vez… Suponía que él tampoco tenía experiencia con chicas de su edad.

Varias preguntas se hacían presentes desde hace varios días atrás que a veces no la dejaban descansar apropiadamente. Antes de la segunda fase, no habían sido un verdadero problema, podía lidiar con ello porque además tenía aun la extraña sensación de confort que pasó durante su inconciencia gracias a su cuidado, pero… La noche en la que fue a conversar con él, fue tan rápido para Bakugou quitarle su jersey y verse despreocupado en tenerla con un sujetador en su habitación que luego de unos minutos, supuso que ya era natural verla destapada.

La agobiaba, pero por sobre todas las cosas… Le hacía sentir insegura sobre su atractivo como una chica. Cerró el grifo cuando ya había pasado demasiado tiempo debajo de la ducha, necesitaba dirigirse a su habitación.

 _Maldito Bakugou._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Sabes, Kacchan. Has estado un poco desconcentrado desde que pasas más tiempo con Tsuyu-chan. ¿Pasó algo?

— Desde cuando he pasado _tiempo_ con ella… — Respondió fastidiado cuando Kaminari se le acercó con un brazo rodear sus hombros. Gruñó ante su acción. —

— ¡Vamos, estoy seguro que me estás ocultando algo! Todos ustedes están actuando raro desde que comenzaron a participar con ellas, especialmente tu Kacchan… Me da envidia…

— Entonces deberías ser más confiable, por eso nadie te lo pidió. — Todos quienes estaban reunidos miraron a Bakugou con desaprobación. — Qué.

— Seguramente tenían sus razones para eso, Kaminari-san. — Comentó Midoriya, tratando de subir la moral del pobre chico que miraba destrozado a su amigo, mientras observaba con inquisición la actitud de su amigo de la infancia. — Además Kacchan sigue siendo él mismo de siempre.

— Entonces por qué me ves de ese modo, ¿quieres decirme algo, bastardo? — Bufó, mas Midoriya simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida con un gesto de su mano para restar importancia al asunto. —

— Hace un tiempo atrás dijiste que no estabas interesado en ese tipo de cosas, ¿por qué ahora estás reclamando como mocoso? — Cuestionó Sero con una sonrisa burlesca. —

— ¡Porque parece divertido cuando las cámaras las siguen!

— No es nada divertido... — Tanto Shoji como Ojiro comentaron al unísono, llamando la atención de los demás. —

— Nosotros solo las ayudamos a que no se pierdan entre todo el proceso, pero hay veces que somos nosotros los más confundidos. — Agregó Kirishima. — Además, hay algo extraño en ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Se acercó Todoroki. — Nosotros no hemos visto nada durante el camino hacia el estadio.

— Como podría decirlo…

Bakugou desinteresado del tema, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Al llevar su vista hacia la ventana, su corazón se presionó levemente, como un latido particular que le indicó peligro sobre lo que veía. Deku hablaba con una Asui aparentemente preocupada sobre algo, no podía entender muy bien la situación, pero sus venas sintieron un deje de adrenalina, mínimo. Algo en esa escena despertaba sus sentidos y los dormía inmediatamente. Como si escuchase una pequeña voz en su cabeza que parecía solo existir en su sistema que le indicaba que lo que veía no era algo que pudiese permitir, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá sin pensar mucho sobre el asunto.

— Huele a sangre.

Concluyó Shoji.

 **…**

— No creo que pueda ayudarte en algo como eso, lo siento mucho Tsuyu-chan.

— Está bien, Midoriya-chan. — Respondió con una sonrisa, lo que hizo relajar los hombros del chico. — Veré que puedo hacer.

— Si quieres te acompaño por un momento, para que no te sientas sola, si quieres.

— No sabía que tenías actitudes tan altruistas para acompañar a una chica tan tarde, nerd. — Comentó con fuerza una vez pudo escuchar algo de su conversación, ambos miraron confundidos a Bakugou. — O es que tienes otras intenciones con eso

— ¡Y-yo no podría tener ese tipo de pensamientos con Tsuyu-chan, Kacchan!

— ¿Ah no? — La chica lo miró curiosa, llamando la atención de Bakugou y colocando más nervioso a Midoriya, cambiando su color de blanco a rojo en tan solo unos pocos segundos. —

— No me molestes también Tsuyu-chan… Eres una buena amiga y _… Una chica muy linda. —_ Susurró apenas colocando sus brazos como protección, cuando sintió las miradas de ambos demasiado encima. Asui sonrió levemente satisfecha. —

— Gracias por el cumplido, Midoriya-chan. También eres muy lindo.

— Me dan asco.

— ¡Kacchan! — Gimoteo alterado ya por la vergüenza, encontrándose con una mirada que jamás había visto por su amigo de la infancia, preocupado, extrañamente frustrado. Pensó que decir por unos segundos ante la sorpresa. — Yo… Creo que me iré, tal vez Kacchan pueda ayudarte, Tsuyu-chan. Después de todo él está sobre mí en el ranking de calificaciones. — La chica pareció pensarlo. — Me iré.

— Gracias de todas formas.

Pasó por el lado de Bakugou sin decir nada más, cuando ya no hubo rastro de él ni de nadie más a esas horas de la noche. La chica decidió irse sin dirigirle palabra alguna.

— Espera. ¿Qué se supone que le estabas preguntando a ese nerd de mierda? — Asui se dio vuelta y lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder, sin cambiar su expresión. —

— Necesito ayuda con algebra, gero. — Bakugou no supo que decir luego de eso. Realmente, ¿qué estaba esperando que sucediese al venir ahí? — ¿Tu eres bueno en algebra, Bakugou-chan?

— Supongo. — Nuevamente silencio, la chica sin embargo, sonrió despreocupada liberando un pequeño suspiró entre sus labios. Él se sentía un poco infantil ante su conducta, pero no podía decir o hacer nada más. —

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? — Bakugou bufó, caminando hacia adelante sin devolver su mirada. Asui lo siguió rápidamente. — ¿Ahora?

— ¿Entonces cuándo? Los exámenes serán pronto, hay que estudiar antes de la fecha y no tres días antes.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces no preguntes.

— Pareces algo frustrado, gero. — Comentó abiertamente. Bakugou la miró ofendido. —

— Y tu necesitada de atención. ¿Qué fue eso de preguntarle al imbécil de Deku si te encontraba atractiva? — Asui detuvo el paso casi tan rápido cuando escuchó el ataque. Haciendo que él también lo hiciese, mirándola con molestia. —

— ¿Lo hice? — No era una pregunta, era un reto por como lo estaba observando con esos ojos tan negros como la noche. Parte de él comenzó a sentirse intimidado. — Esa es una acusación que no permitiré que me hagas.

— No lo hiciste, pero jamás has sido muy interesada en cómo te ven los demás físicamente. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Te gusta Deku? — Cuestionó asqueado, pero algo dentro de él se sintió dolido al decirlo en voz alta. Asui suavizó levemente su rostro, acariciando un poco su brazo por la brisa nocturna. — ¿Te gusta?

— Por supuesto que no, solo es un amigo. — Respondió, con la mirada gacha. —

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber eso? — Inquirió molesta ante su insistencia, pero Bakugou solo desvió la mirada evitando la respuesta. Asui volvió a suspirar. — Parecieras que tú eres el interesado en mí.

— ¡Jah! — Se jactó, mirándola de soslayo. — Te estás dando demasiada importancia, yo solo lo preguntaba porque… — Se detuvo como si se quedase sin ideas en su cabeza. Asui ensanchó su sonrisa. —

— ¿Por qué?

— No es de tu incumbencia.

— Ahh, ¿podría ser que tengo razón? ¿Te intereso?

Le llamaba la atención que cada vez que lo veía directamente a sus ojos, él desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar. Estaba nervioso, ella lo sabía muy bien porque parte de ella también le daba un poco de vértigo toda la situación. Pero disfrutaba enormemente verlo en esa faceta, sus mejillas aun si no podían verse por la oscuridad de la noche, si parecía levemente sonrojado, y retrocedía ocasionalmente cuando ella decidía avanzar un paso.

— Ya detén el acoso. — Pidió, con una voz mucho más calmada de la que podría haber escuchado por su parte. Asui se detuvo, curiosa sobre su respuesta. Bakugou la observó por unos momentos con una ceja alzada. — Eres peor que yo, no sabía que eso era posible.

— Gero~ — Sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que él suspirara derrotado. — ¿Aún puedo tener esas clases personales?

— Después de esta noche no querrás verme de nuevo, vamos.

Siguieron el camino hacia los edificios que se encontraban levemente más lejos de donde estaban. El juego los había hecho retroceder varios pasos sin darse cuenta. Con un camino un poco más cercano de su espacio personal, Bakugou habló.

— Tal vez si te encuentro un poco linda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿¡Segura que estás bien!?

— ¡Ya te dije ayer que no, Deku-kun!

Todos podían escuchar la discusión abierta que tenían ambos estudiantes a pleno pulmón durante la hora de almuerzo, algunos como los estudiantes de departamentos paralelos simplemente los dejaron pasar, otros como sus compañeros estaban concentrados en entender la razón por la cual Midoriya estaba tan preocupado de Uraraka esa mañana, para ayudarlos, claramente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Consultó Kendo cuando los gritos de ambos ya se hacían escuchar desde la otra mesa. Kaminari la observó divertido y apenado. —

— Al parecer Uraraka tuvo una lesión en la última fase del evento que participan y no se ha recuperado todavía, nada de que preocuparse con un buen cuidado. Pero Midoriya no la deja tranquila y le dice que vaya a descansar lo que resta del día.

— Ya veo. — Respondió aliviada, pensando que se había tratado de una situación mucho más grave. —

— Los de 1-A no saben confiar en sus compañeros, ¡si siguen así no llegaran muy lejos! — Antes de que Monoma siguiese molestando, Kendo lo golpeo llevándoselo con él a la mesa continua, disculpándose de paso con ellos. —

— Supongo que él debe preocuparse de su compañera a su propio modo… — Suspiró Ojiro. — Han ido avanzando con mucha fuerza, no cabe duda que algo debe tener ese sujeto molesto.

— Kendo-san y Monoma-san saben confiar el uno del otro y se concentran en lo que hacen, nada fuera del otro mundo. — Comentó Yaoyorozu, alejándose cada vez más de Midoriya que solo murmuraba cosas ilegibles sobre el cuidado de as articulaciones, en cualquier momento Uraraka explotaría por la sobreprotección. — Por otro lado, los exámenes se acercan cada vez más y no hemos tenido tiempo de estudiar…

— ¡Podríamos tener un grupo de estudio para que nos apoyemos entre todos! — Sugirió Mina emocionada con la idea, cada vez que Yaoyorozu les ayudaba mejoraban drásticamente su rendimiento. —

— Me gusta la idea. — Siguió Uraraka, ya ignorando las palabras de su compañero. — ¿Tu que dices Tsuyu-chan?

— Estaré bien, gracias.

— ¿Estás segura? — Inquirió Mina algo decepcionada que no se uniese a su idea, mas Tsuyu solo sonrió agradecida. —

— Será mejor para mi rendimiento, gero~

No estaba acostumbrada a estudiar con muchas personas cerca, siendo ellas solían perder el hilo y conversar sobre cualquier banalidad en menos de cinco minutos, y podría afectar su concentración más que ayudarla propiamente, por lo que sus compañeras los entendieron y siguieron con su charla. No les diría directamente que ya había sido asesorada favorablemente para las clases que no le resultaban muy bien, Bakugou era realmente bueno en explicar y desarrollar los ejercicios del profesor Snipe. Luego de esa pequeña confesión que hizo antes de entrar al edificio, su corazón y su razón se calmaron considerablemente. Cargándose de un extraño tinte de calidez que le hacia sonreír cada momento durante el día. Se sentía tonta, y no le molestaba.

Cuando elevó la mirada por casualidad, pudo ver que Bakugou la estaba mirando fijamente desde la otra mesa en la que se encontraba junto a los demás. Con una mueca de extrañeza mirando en dirección hacia Midoriya, supo que le estaba preguntando que se supone que pasaba con él esa tarde. Ella solo señaló su muñeca derecha e indicó a Uraraka con la punta de su lengua, sin importarle mucho que alguien notase lo que estaban haciendo. Bakugou rio por lo bajo ocultando su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta, probablemente por la exageración que tenía su amigo de la infancia en reaccionar frente a una lesión menor. Mas ella pensó que él era muy parecido cuando trataba con sus heridas por lo que había sucedido hace unas noches atrás en ese ataque despiadado por un pequeño corte, dándole una mirada de reproche y riéndose de él entre tanto. Para su mala suerte tal parece que se dio cuenta sobre lo que recordaba, por lo que tan rápido como levantó la mirada negó con su cabeza con molestia. Tsuyu simplemente rio con más fuerza, eran parecidos y lo sabía, negarlo solo le hacía gracia.

— Se están coqueteando.

— ¿Gero? — Tsuyu desvió la mirada hacia la persona que había dicho eso. Era Todoroki, que la veía con una expresión neutral. — No coqueteamos.

— Sí, claro…

Respondió, siguiendo con su comida como si jamás hubiese dicho algo. La chica algo confundida por su comentario, volvió a mirar a Bakugou, quien solo la observaba en silencio con unos ojos cargados de fuego. Como si quisiese leer su mente, o quemarla… O ambas juntas, la expresión de su rostro le parecía curiosa, extraña de una forma interesante.

Un latido.

Una presión en el pecho, fue suficiente pensar que tal vez sus sentimientos sobre él comenzaban a cambiar, con pausa, con cada sonrisa que le sacaba por casualidad o ayuda involuntaria a su propia forma... Lo que no tenía idea era hacia dónde, y que tan peligroso podría ser para ella.

* * *

 _Yo tengo un tema con los longfics. Escribo tantas historias y pienso las futuras tantas veces durante el día que cuando escribo tengo que releer los actos anteriores para recordar en que van. El tema es que mientras más largos sean más me demoro en relacionar la linea cronológica de los personajes._

 _Pero de todas formas, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo que entregar._

 _Próximo acto: **Quemaduras**_


	13. Quemaduras

**XIII**

* * *

Se abría paso con recelo por los caminos de concreto que la naturaleza parecía devorar entre enredaderas y maleza silvestre desde hace ya varias décadas atrás, dejando los pilares y el suelo como únicos vestigios de que alguna vez hubo un templo de mármol tan pulcro como la nieve. En primera instancia, la primera vez que subió hacia el hogar de las mujeres occidentales, le pareció que era una ciudad artificial manejada por al menos diez personas con particularidades de levitación para mantener tal cantidad de estructura sobre el aire sin problemas. Ahora, mientras observaba con atención ciertos objetos de entrenamiento desgastados por el tiempo alrededor de su destino y un leve rastro de sangre en el ambiente, pensaba que había algo más que una simple particularidad relacionada a esas mujeres.

Endeavor no confiaba en ellas, demasiado groseras al actuar y poco claras ante lo que deseaban realizar con las estudiantes en preparación en su extraño evento, pero no pudo negarse cuando le pidieron asistir a una reunión para tratar un asunto de alta confidencialidad junto con otros héroes de alta categoría. Parte de él se encontraba intrigada sobre sus procedencias, de las que de alguna manera sentía que le inmiscuía netamente solo porque ellas volaban sobre su nación. En ese momento tenía la oportunidad de conocer cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones y prepararse ante lo que significaría.

 _Porque algo en todo eso no le daba buena espina._

Desde que vio por primera mano la crueldad con la que realizaban las pruebas, la apatía al enterarse como las castigaban por una casualidad al escuchar la conversación que mantenían con un profesor de la academia Yuuei, cuando ni siquiera habían sido instruidas correctamente sobre las pruebas a realizarse la sensación de desconfianza se incrementaba cada día. Se mentiría a si mismo si negaba que se sintió aliviado cuando le comunicaron que Shoto no estaba siendo parte de ese circo repudiable. Sabía que él no era nadie para dar clases de moral sobre el trato de los más jóvenes, pero ni siquiera en sus peores momentos se le había pasado por la cabeza castigar de tal magnitud a su propio hijo.

— Bienvenidos. — Se sentó al lado de Ryuko Tatsuma cuando una mujer de mayor edad los invitó a ser parte de una mesa redonda en la que parecían estar conversando desde hace horas. — Es un honor conocer a los héroes mejor reconocidos de este hermoso país.

— Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero para ser honesto jamás escuché de ustedes en toda mi vida y carrera como héroe. Su llamada no hace nada más que darme un mal presentimiento. — Comentó Kamihara, en un estado defensivo. Las mujeres sin embargo no parecieron preocuparse por el comentario. —

— Comprendemos su suspicacia y compartimos su sentimiento. — La mujer pareció calmar relativamente el ambiente. Su voz era amable, totalmente honesta y nada maliciosa. — Hemos sufrido una serie de imprevistos que no nos permite abrir las puertas con seguridad. Es por esa razón que nos hemos visto en la necesidad de contactar con héroes de alto nivel para encontrar la amenaza y que nos ayude a seguir con el reclutamiento.

— ¿Reclutamiento? — Inquirió Fat Gum. — Yo pensaba que esto era una especie de competencia por una medalla hacia las heroínas que participaban.

— Hay más que eso al ganarse el título que nos caracteriza, señor. Nosotras protegemos mucho más que los cuerpos civiles. — Respondió una mujer de cabellos tan apasionados como desordenados, dejando sin aire al pro héroe cuando lo vio directamente con unos ojos intimidantes. En cualquier momento parecía que tomaría un cuchillo y se lo enterraría en el estómago por mero capricho. — Si bien es un evento en la que las estudiantes como las heroínas arriesgan su vida en cada etapa, no deseamos un derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

— Lo que nos está atacando podría arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera en un despiste.

— ¿Desde cuándo ha empezado? — Consultó Endeavor, aburrido del camino de la conversación, ellas no dirían nada interesante. — Y que es lo que podrían conseguir atacándolas. — Con su última acotación, las mujeres se miraron, intrigadas y algo ansiosas. —

— Desde hace quince días, aproximadamente. — La mujer que les había dado la bienvenida tomó la palabra silenciado a una de sus compañeras, el ambiente cambió, el aire por alguna razón comenzó a ser difícil de respirar adecuadamente y un escalofrío colectivo se sintió en cada persona recién ingresada. —

— Lo que conocerán es de extrema confidencialidad pero necesario si así detenemos la amenaza rápidamente. Les pediremos por favor que mantengan esta información clasificada bajo secreto jurado. — Tragaron duro, solicitar algo así no se hacía fácilmente, era parte de su código de héroe el mantener un juramento hasta la muerte, incluso si esta fuese una tortura, por su honor y lo que significaba ser un héroe no podrían decirlo jamás fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Mas todos aceptaron, ya no tenían como retroceder en ese punto. — Muy bien, por favor les pediremos a los hombres de esta sala, no respiren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Me volví a perder, gero.

— Como es posible…

Era la tercera vez en menos de media hora que Bakugou le explicaba un ejercicio de nivel superior a su compañera, y ya comenzaba a hartarse de que no pudiese completarlo por si sola. Y es que parte de él tampoco entendía muy bien cómo se realizaba paso a paso como las veces anteriores y sus explicaciones se habían tornado medio ambiguas mientras más avanzaban, las clases del profesor Snipe pasaban de nivel 1 a 10 en menos de un segundo y si pestañeaban podría perderse un paso importante, él lo había comprendido el primer día de clases. Lamentablemente Asui no tenía la capacidad de prestarle una atención completa a su profesor debido al rechazo con los números, por lo que en ese punto ya no conseguía avanzar sin su ayuda.

— Te confundes en esta parte. — La chica se acercó a su lado tratando de recordar las nuevas indicaciones, colocando su mano sobre su muñeca como reflejo. Bakugou esperó unos segundos para estar seguro de que comprendía lo que le apuntaba. — ¿Te diste cuenta?

— Gero, no respeté los paréntesis.

— Vuelve a intentarlo, si fallas de nuevo comenzaré a golpearte. — La amenazó, pero la chica no pareció inmutarse sobre sus palabras. Asintió mientras se alejaba de su lado, con la vista en su cuaderno. —

— Está bien.

A pesar de que la situación ya comenzaba a sacarle de quicio en repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez, Bakugou se sentía levemente satisfecho en tenerla en su habitación a altas horas de la noche en pos de pedir prestada su ayuda. Una leve emoción de soberbia y capricho, tal vez algo de felicidad mezclada al ser el único en quien recurría cuando necesitaba ayuda se inundaba en sus entrañas desde hace una semana, cuando había aceptado su petición para que el inútil de Deku se mantuviese alejado de ella. Lo que fuera que fuese que provocase Asui en él, hacía que su carácter se mantuviese inmutable, estable en una forma extraña e incluso algo agradable cuando estaban juntos sin nadie que los interrumpieran, posiblemente debido a que la chica tampoco provocaba que su estado se alterase la mayor parte del tiempo, a diferencia de Kirishima que solía golpear cada segundo cuando lo ayudaba.

Luego de unos días con la misma rutina de ir a la habitación del otro al finalizar las clases, se descubrió a si mismo disfrutando de su compañía silenciosa.

— ¿Sabes? Nos llegó una carta notificando que la tercera fase se retrasará por algunos imprevistos.

— Mmm…

— Así que hasta el momento no hay información sobre una nueva fecha.

— Ajá. — Respondió desinteresado mientras aumentaba la mina de su lápiz con una de sus manos, esperando que la chica terminase el ejercicio para seguir con el siguiente. Asui con algo de molestia tocó su rostro con la punta de su lengua extendida, asustándolo y haciendo que cayese hacia atrás en un intento de alejarse de su musculo. — ¿¡Qué mierda acabas de hacer!? — Inquirió molesto. Mas la chica parecía sorprendida por su reacción. —

— No me estabas prestando atención, gero.

— ¡Me acabas de decir que no iremos a ningún lugar hasta que manden otro aviso, no tenías que tocarme con tu lengua asquerosa, maldición! — Bufó molesto mientras trataba de limpiar cualquier rastro de saliva de su mejilla, la lengua de Asui golpeaba con fuerza. — Que asco…

— … Lo siento.

Respondió, luego de unos segundos mirándolo con atención. Bakugou sintió inmediatamente que tal vez, sus últimas palabras habían sido algo innecesarias, deteniendo su mano levantó la mirada con cuidado para ver lo que había ocasionado por un mero impulso, los ojos de la chica se mostraban desganados, arrepentidos en su propia forma que parecía que en cualquier momento romperían a llorar en lágrimas contenidas. La culpa en su interior comenzó a carcomer sus entrañas con fiereza, más cuando la vio en un movimiento rápido cerrar su cuaderno y tomándolo sobre su pecho.

 _La había cagado._

— Creo que mejor me iré a mi habitación, siento haberte molestado.

Cuando se levantó, Bakugou necesitó decir algo, lo que fuese que detuviese su camino hacia la salida, pero no fue capaz cuando cayó en la sorpresa que se vio a si mismo tratando de retener la compañía de Asui con una necesidad imperiosa sobre su pecho, no era la amabilidad de la ayuda sobre una materia compleja, ni mucho menos la obligación al servirse a sí mismo como compañero de estudio aludiendo que era mejor que el inútil de Deku, sino su propio deseo de mantenerla a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

La puerta cerró despacio, casi como si no quisiese molestarle con su propia huida. Gruñó internamente al quedarse completamente solo en su habitación, golpeando su cabeza sobre la mesa que habían estado usando. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? ¿Desde cuándo tenía ideas tan posesivas sobre una persona?

¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto una chica como Tsuyu Asui?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Tsuyu-chan estás bien? — Consultó Mina cuando vio caminar a su amiga hacia los dormitorios femeninos con rapidez. Ella solo se detuvo cuando tomó uno de sus hombros, sin desviar la mirada hacia ella. Parecía alterada con tan solo verla. — ¿Sucedió algo? ¿De dónde vienes?

— … ¿Aún puedo ir con Momo-chan a estudiar? — Susurró con un deje de tristeza en su voz a los segundos, Mina asintió confundida. —

— Por supuesto… ¿Tsuyu-chan?

Al tratar de voltear su rostro para comprender su estado, la chica se aferró con fuerza hacia su torso, ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Estaba temblando, mas no parecía estar llorando por algo o alguien, solo parecía afectada. Mina, sin comprender la razón de su tristeza, devolvió su abrazo dulcemente pensando en lo mejor para ella, sacándole un fuerte suspiro que no le dio un buen presentimiento.

— El conejo de Koji está con nosotros. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — Tsuyu por su parte, se alejó con un semblante tranquilo. Mucho más que el de hace unos segundos atrás. —

— Mejor otro día, estoy cansada. Gracias Mina-chan. — Y sin más, se retiró hacia los ascensores. Dejando a la chica escéptica ante su respuesta y su estado emocional. — ¡Uraraka! ¿¡Tsuyu-chan ha estado hablando con algún chico!? — Gritó mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón nuevamente. Uraraka por su parte pensó por un momento su respuesta cuando la vio acercarse a ella. —

— Más allá de Deku-kun en los últimos días, no realmente…

— ¿No fue Kirishima quien dijo que la ha visto cerca de Bakugou durante este tiempo? — Consultó Hagakure, mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de tomate a la pequeña mascota del departamento. —

— Pues es su escudero… Supongo que es normal, Tsuyu-chan no me ha dicho nada más. — Concluyó Uraraka. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Mina-san? — Antes de desviar su mirada hacia su compañera, vio a Mina con un rostro lúgubre, sin cambiar su sonrisa característica y un aura que denostaba pensamientos fuera de la brecha legal. Hasta el pequeño conejo se alejó dos pasos de ella, solo por si acaso. — ¿¡Qué sucede!?

— Creo que deberíamos tener un plan en caso de un corazón destrozado.

Uraraka y Hagakure tragaron duro al escucharla y un escalofrió curcó por las espaldas de ambas ante sus palabras. Mina parecía preparada para una cacería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bakugou jamás había pensado que estaría preocupado en como pedirle disculpas a una chica por su mal lenguaje. Estaba seguro que si analizaba la situación con cabeza tendría fuertes razones para estar esperando él una disculpa por parte de Asui, más que mal había sido golpeado por un malentendido. Pero ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en su habitación y la chica parecía reacia en volver a dirigirle la palabra, sin contar además que la disculpa ya se la había dado, así que no tenía una excusa válida para acercarse a ella apropiadamente. Si hubiese sido alguien como Ashido o Yaoyorozu, le habría valido muy poco decirle todo lo que pensaba al día siguiente sin importarle mucho que algunos de sus compañeros fuesen parte del espectáculo, pero siendo Asui, algo lo retenía por completo, como si la opción de empeorar la situación fuese demasiado abrumadora para soportarla, se conocía, si ella no aceptaba sus palabras, podría empeorarlo todo de golpe. La culpa se incrementaba cada vez más cuando chocaba con esos ojos ante la coincidencia y veía una tristeza que inundaba lo profundo de su corazón. Ella estaba tan arrepentida por golpearle como él por haberle gritado.

Era todo demasiado estúpido, por esa razón detendría todo eso ese mismo día.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, rápidamente se dirigió a su asiento y la levantó del brazo sin importarle el quejido de molestia que había expresado, sin siquiera darle tiempo a que tomase sus pertenencias. Ya alguno de sus amigos se encargaría de todo eso, los mismos que comenzaron a increparlo desde la lejanía en mención de saber cuáles eran sus intenciones con su Asui, mas no le respondió a ninguno, ni siquiera a Kirishima, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando un lugar desolado para hablar con ella correctamente. Luego de unos minutos mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio Asui dejó de luchar sobre su mano, siendo llevada por voluntad hacia donde sea que Bakugou quisiese dirigirse. Era claro que se sentía dolido con ella, aceptaba totalmente que si empeoraba su relación algo dentro de él se sentiría demasiado alterado, no sabía por qué, o qué. Solo necesitaba terminar todo eso y volver a como estaban antes.

Cualquier sea la emoción que le hacía sentir esa chica, no impediría que mantuviese su cabeza fuera de culpa o tranquilidad. No le permitiría semejante poder sobre su persona.

No permitiría que lo agobiara más de lo que ya se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo con los cambios que sufría por su culpa.

Cuando terminaron detrás de la biblioteca, en un espacio vacío lleno de árboles que tapaba la vista de cualquier persona curiosa, la soltó. Ella lo observaba fijamente, con esos ojos tan negros como el café cargado. Sin fondo, sin emoción alguna. Deducía que ya se esperaba algo así de su parte.

— Ya te dije que lo sentía, no sé qué es lo que planeas trayéndome hasta acá.

— No me interesan tus disculpas. — Respondió, profundizando la tristeza en su semblante. Respiró tratando de no llevar la conversación a un lugar peligroso. — Lo siento, por lo que dije… — Rascó levemente su mejilla izquierda evitando su mirada directa. Asui dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin saber que decir ante sus palabras. —

— Fuiste muy cruel.

— Lo sé.

Gruñó, mas la chica le pareció caer en gracia su respuesta, sonriéndole dulcemente ante sus palabras sin poder evitar que unas leves lágrimas cayesen por las comisuras de sus ojos.

 _Un latido._

Bakugou quedó paralizado ante algo nuevamente, desconocido.

— De todas formas fue culpa mía, no tuve que haberte golpeado, gero.

— Ya deja el tema de lado y ni se te ocurra llorar. — Carraspeo con ira. ¿Qué es lo que sucedía con esa sonrisa? — Te mataré. — ¿Qué es lo que sucedía con sus manos? —

— Sí. — Respondió, mucho más tranquila que días atrás. Bakugou necesitaba cambiar el tema. —

— Supongo que tendré que encargarme otra vez de que comprendas las clases de matemáticas…

— No, está bien. Todoroki-chan me está ayudando con eso. — Su sangre comenzó a bombear, caliente ante la mención de ese nombre. —

— ¿Por qué le pediste ayuda a ese bastardo? — Asui dio otro paso atrás, más por precaución que temor cuando vio sus manos humeando. —

— Me la ofreció si yo lo ayudaba con historia. ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Pensaba que no te gustaba ayudarme con algo así…

— ¡¿Alguna vez te dije algo así?!

— No, no lo hiciste. Pero si no te tranquilizas me iré de aquí, me estás asustando. — Algo pareció afectarle cuando sus pasos hacia ella se detuvieron y las leves explosiones cesaron en pocos segundos. — No necesitas alterarte de esa manera, Bakugou-chan.

— No necesitabas crear un problema en una simple discusión tampoco, Asui. — Respondió con calma, lo que hizo que la paciencia de la chica se perdiese por completo. —

— ¡Yo no cree ningún problema! ¡Me dijiste asquerosa!

— ¡Fue a tu maldita lengua! ¿¡Sabes lo fuerte que golpea sin que te des cuenta!?

— Pues entonces me llevaré mi lengua asquerosa hacia una persona que desee instruirme correctamente, ya no quiero pedirte nada. Bakugou-chan. — Se alejó dándole la espalda con fuerza, demostrando su molestia. — Puede que ni siquiera tú ayuda como escudero…

Bakugou pudo atribuir eso como una respuesta mal intencionada por el calor del momento, una molestia, incluso una provocación ante la ira de la discusión. Sea lo que fuese que Asui hubiese deseado conseguir al decir eso, no se esperaba que la tomase del brazo para darla vuelta con la intención de iniciar un beso.

Fue un golpe directo a su nariz debido a la violencia de su acción, sintió sus dientes chocar contra los suyos y sus labios ser besados con unos ásperos y faltos de tacto. La tomó de la cintura golpeándola contra su cuerpo sin darle el chance de arrancar de alguna forma. La estaba apretando con fuerza, con pasión y energía, sus brazos dolían por la presión que ejercía sobre ella, con brazos mucho más trabajados y musculosos que los suyos. Trataba de quejarse alejando su boca de la suya, mas Bakugou no tenía intenciones de detenerse, buscándola en cualquier dirección, si quería hacerle cambiar de opinión, lo haría a su manera. Mordiendo su labio inferior, ocasionó que abriese su boca para detenerlo, consiguiendo solo que la lengua de Bakugou entrase a su boca como un animal salvaje, buscando la suya con una desesperación abrumadora. Ese tacto, tan diferente a lo que había sentido antes con el uso de su lengua como herramienta, le hizo perder el norte, la adrenalina de su cuerpo emergió con ímpetu y parte de ella necesitaba luchar en búsqueda del control de ese beso agresivo y asfixiante.

Estaba siendo agredida, consumida por un deseo oculto lleno de fuego interno del cual le exigía con desesperación extinguirse en esa boca caliente y violenta.

Pero cuando sintió sus brazos quemarse ante el calor de las palmas de Bakugou, gritó en el interior de la boca del chico. Deteniendo su acción por completo.

Él la soltó, haciendo que cayese hacia el suelo con la respiración acelerada, con el cuerpo alterado y un corazón nervioso.

Se vieron por unos segundos, unos que parecían eternos. Para que luego Asui fuese levantada con ayuda de los mismos brazos que intentaron retenerla hace unos segundos atrás. Ella se fue corriendo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Bakugou solo se sentó, intentando buscar la estabilidad que le faltaba.

Si antes tenían razones para pensar en no hablarse, ahora ninguno de los dos deseaba volver a verse.

* * *

 _Burn baby!_

 _Esta es una de las razones cochinas por las que me gusta tanto esta pareja, es muy sencillo hacer que pierdan el control._

 _Espero que les haya gustado la actualización~~_


	14. Bálsamo

**XIV**

* * *

— ¿Será una buena idea? — Inquirió Yaoyorozu ante la proposición del presidente de la clase, quien no deseaba borrar una sonrisa entusiasta de su rostro, asintiendo en respuesta. —

— Será un buen ejercicio para todos y así unir nuestras alianzas con el otro curso de héroes. Confía, Yaoyorozu-san.

— Está bien.

Aceptó suspirando, no tenía como detenerlo al fin y al cabo siendo que ya se encontraban en la sala de profesores, además de parecer una idea genuinamente interesante que por lo menos Aizawa y Kan escucharían. Si bien Iida era una de las personas más centradas en el compromiso de los estudios de la academia, viéndose una imagen de él totalmente sesgada ante intereses recreativos. Tenía que admitir que poseía un buen criterio para comprender cuando el curso necesitaba de un desahogo frente a todas las responsabilidades como héroes en formación.

— ¿Una competencia mixta? — Aizawa no parecía muy convencido ante la idea, pero Iida continuo. —

— Últimamente nos hemos visto envueltos en situaciones familiares con los chicos de la otra clase, tanto en las pasantías como en actividades extra programáticas de la academia. Pero jamás hemos pasado tiempo para conocernos o estrechar relaciones abiertamente dentro del establecimiento. Eso me ha llevado a solicitar que tanto usted como Kan-sensei consideren mi propuesta.

— ¿Se lo has hecho saber a Kendo? — Consultó Kan uniéndose completamente luego de dejar unos papeles revisados sobre la mesa. —

— La presidenta está consciente de mis intenciones y totalmente de acuerdo con ellas. No ha podido acompañarme debido a que necesitaba entrenar para la fase de su próximo evento, pero me ha pedido que le exprese su consentimiento. — El profesor mostró una mueca de interés y curiosidad, observando por unos segundos a Aizawa, quien parecía reticente ante la idea. —

— Podría darse para generar conflicto entre los estudiantes. — Antes de que Iida pudiese decir algo, Yaoyorozu habló. —

— Sensei, usted en varias oportunidades ha admitido que una buena relación con nuestros compañeros fortalece nuestra labor a la hora de defender y proteger a quienes necesitan de nuestra ayuda en el futuro. Ellos a pesar de ser de una clase distinta, siguen siendo nuestros aliados y jamás nos hemos visto envueltos íntegramente en nuestras actividades. Además, la idea de Iida-san implica organizar el curso en grupos cohesionados con la otra clase, no competir contra ellos directamente.

— Eso suena bastante interesante. — Admitió Nº 13 quien escuchaba atento las palabras de su alumna. — ¿Qué dice, senpai? Estando nosotros reunidos para monitorearlos no necesitaría complicarse. — Aizawa suspiró, mayormente convenido por las palabras de Yaoyorozu. —

— Está bien, organizaremos algo durante el siguiente entrenamiento.

— Muchas gracias, sensei.

Y sin más, se retiraron de la sala para volver a sus clases regulares y un corazón satisfecho por una victoria interna sobre una petición que jamás habían pedido abiertamente.

Si bien la mayoría de sus compañeros se llevaban bien con la otra clase de héroes, sería una buena instancia para generar una relación mucho más cercana con un método adecuado para cambiar un poco la rutina que ya mantenían desde hace bastante tiempo, Yaoyorozu lo entendía. Luego de la primera fase en la cual solo Kendo clasificó y ninguna de las chicas se diese cuenta que Shiozaki no estaba a su lado de camino hacia la academia, comprendieron que realmente se encontraban muy aislados los unos de los otros y que prácticamente eran desconocidos en un mismo camino. Con un comentario al aire durante el almuerzo sobre aquel tema, Iida decidió cambiar un poco esa realidad ese día.

Eran compañeros al fin y al cabo, pero jamás se daba el espacio a compartir como tales. Estaban seguros que más de alguno estaría levemente reacio a tratar con ellos abiertamente, pero también era necesario trabajar sus herramientas ante las relaciones personales.

Especialmente Bakugou, quien hace días atrás parecía simplemente que el solo respirar de los demás era excusa suficiente para irse en contra de cualquiera que estuviese cerca de él, ya ni siquiera Kirishima y Kaminari trataban de detenerlo.

Yaoyorozu en parte esperaba, de alguna forma, que sea lo que hubiese sucedido cuando se llevó a su amiga a rastras hacia un destino desconocido y hubiese vuelto con esa actitud, no fuese razón por la cual Asui estaba mucho más callada que de costumbre, llegando incluso a parecer ausente en más de una ocasión cuando hablaban con ella. Mas las pruebas le expresaban que estaba completamente relacionado.

Realmente necesitaban cambiar de aires.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era ver caras nuevas. Y ahí estaba el presidente de la clase dando ideas ingeniosas que lo único que conseguían era enervarlo a niveles peligrosos. Más de uno se alejó de su lado pensando que en cualquier momento la mitad de su cuerpo terminaría explotando con todo lo que estaba acumulando cuando llegaron al territorio Gamma y los alumnos de la clase 1-B se encontraban esperándolos con sus uniformes de entrenamiento.

No soportaba a las personas del otro curso, ni siquiera soportaba a los suyos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero se contuvo en decir o expresar cualquier cosa cuando vio por el rabillo de su visión como la bufanda de su profesor se movía sospechosamente cerca de sus pies mientras Nº13 daba las indicaciones del supuesto _entrenamiento recreativo_. Aizawa no media ante su conducta casi bochornosa, lo sabía muy bien y parte de él le molestaba, en sí mismo, sentirse tan irritado por una banalidad. Respiró pausadamente luego de unos segundos por lo menos para atender cuales serían los objetivos para ganar la competencia. Al menos por lo que estaba comprendiendo a que iba todo el espectáculo, le serviría bastante para sacarse el estrés del cuerpo que tenía desde hace días y aprovechar de golpear más de un rostro por capricho. Comenzaba a emocionarse mientras la ira desaparecía de su sistema dejando de lado sus preocupaciones, tanto que no se dio cuenta que producto del ansia libero leves explosiones que alejó a más de uno de sus compañeros. Ya estaban agotados de lidiar con él en ese estado.

Bakugou siempre le animaba la idea de competir contra cualquiera que le molestase, más cuando desde hace días necesitaba liberar las tensiones que su cuerpo había acumulado. Estaba impaciente ante la espera de que todo comenzase lo más rápido posible, incluso si tenía que _trabajar_ con algunos desconocidos en el proceso. Era la parte que más le fascinaba dentro de sus estudios como héroe en formación, porque podía demostrar su valía y tenacidad incluso estando en clara desventaja ante todo el mundo. Él había nacido para luchar y disfrutaba demostrarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad adecuada, ahora el hecho no solo satisfacía su deseo de sangre, sino que lo estaba ayudando a que sus pensamientos no volviesen a dirigirse constantemente en Tsuyu Asui.

— Muy bien, reúnanse con sus respectivos compañeros una vez los agrupemos. Recuerden que es un entrenamiento para disfrutar, no queremos generarles visitas a Recovery Girl. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí!

Ahora comenzaba la verdadera diversión.

Había sido emparejado con personas que no ocasionaban ni siquiera el mínimo interés en su persona, Kaminari y Hagakure. Por lo menos no necesitaba estar cerca de Monoma, que siempre terminaba sacándolo de quicio con esa actitud provocadora.

El objetivo era sencillo en palabras de Aizawa, defender al rey. Empezaban como un grupo de cinco personas que rodeaban a un compañero especifico que no podía ser tocado por guantes especiales por parte de los sirvientes que se encontraban llenos de pintura del color a elección, o el grupo entero terminaba convirtiéndose en protectores del rey. Quien transformaba la mayor cantidad de súbditos, ganaba el juego. Podían defender con su particularidad en una batalla de baja escala, todo estaba permitido siempre y cuando no terminase enviando a nadie a la enfermería.

Bakugou no deseaba una posición pasiva como la del líder del juego, por lo que ese título se lo entregaron a Hagakure aprovechando su particularidad a favor. Muchos comenzaron a impacientarse manchándose las ropas con los guantes que poseían. Y cuando Kan dio la orden de inicio, comenzaron a moverse entusiasmados.

Los primeros en caer gracias a la brutal agilidad de Bakugou fue el equipo de Midoriya, que no supieron hacia donde moverse cuando vieron que Awase también los seguía buscando la protección de Shiozaki en el lado contrario. Muchos comenzaron a saltar y correr hacia los extremos esperando encontrar los aliados ideales para no ser manchados por pintura de múltiples colores. Otros aprovecharon sus particularidades para alejarse o esquivar los ataques venideros.

Luego de varios minutos gritando y corriendo por todos lados, ya disfrutaban del entrenamiento hasta las lágrimas como si hubiesen vuelto a la secundaria. La tierra se llenó de diversos colores ante los ataques errados y en cuanto se comenzaron a acumular los grupos grandes el rey ya necesitaba mantenerse en un extremo para decidir los siguientes ataques. Las reglas cambiaron cuando quedaron solo tres grupos anunciando que ahora solo el líder tenía la posibilidad de cambiar el bando de los defensores individualmente.

La situación se había vuelto un caos completo y ya ni siquiera sabían dónde tenían que dirigirse, por lo que muchos comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar. Quien fuese, donde fuese.

La situación si bien ya no tenía mucho sentido Aizawa y Kan aun no decidían detenerlo, conversando sobre quiénes eran los reales vencedores de la actividad antes de que todo perdiese el sentido. Mas en un momento a otro los ataques más intensos comenzaron a emerger peligrosamente y la sangre caliente de Todoroki había creado un cúmulo de hielo directo hacia algunas chicas para evitar los ataques de pintura de un Bakugou molesto que solo deseaba ganar la contienda.

Aizawa se preocupó cuando vio el incidente. Kan se dirigió inmediatamente a detener al alumno de la clase 1-A. Pero tan rápido cuando la situación pareció perder el control, Asui alejó a las chicas a su lado con la habilidad de su lengua y fue protegida por una onda explosiva por parte del chico que había iniciado todo. Los cristales de hielo cayeron despedazados desde el cielo y muchos respiraron tranquilos ante el peligro evitado.

— Muy bien, suficientes tonterías por hoy. A cambiarse.

Anunció Aizawa, algunos se acercaron preguntando quien había ganado al final del día. Bakugou por su parte, se encontraba estático, congelado en un estado alerta sabiendo que si se volteaba siquiera un poco, podría volver a verla de frente. A esa chica que había hecho su semana mucho más difícil de lo habitual, que producía un calor absorbente en cada parte de su cuerpo cuando se encontraba cerca de su lado, que desbordaba su juicio ante el mero recuerdo de su persona y su sonrisa.

Esa maldita sonrisa que hace días ni siquiera veía asomarse por casualidad con los demás.

No se sentía totalmente preparado para enfrentarla, pero tal como sucedió la última vez en el lado contrario de la biblioteca, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Con ímpetu y algo de miedo interno que esperaba no se notara sobre su propia mirada. Asui se encontraba con una mirada neutral, casi impactada ante lo que había hecho él para no resultar dañada ante el ataque accidental de Todoroki pero al mismo tiempo relajada, como si hubiese esperado su protección. Cuando observó sus ojos, grandes y profundos, nuevamente esa sensación atacó de lleno hacia su pecho.

Ese molesto latido.

Que no le decía nada, que lo angustiaba cada vez que aparecía sobre su cuerpo marcando un ritmo venenoso sobre su propio sistema. Como un calor que abrasaba todo su camino hasta alterar sus sentidos y moverlo en situaciones que se enfocaban exclusivamente en esa chica. Como preocuparse por ella, abrazarla ante el peligro y extrañamente volver a cometer el mismo error del cual se castigaba cruelmente.

Besarla hasta el hartazgo.

— ¡¿Tsuyu-chan, estás bien?!

El tiempo pareció renovarse nuevamente cuando escucharon la exclamación de Ashido desde la distancia, desviando la mirada como un trance destrozado. Preocupados, pensaron si tal vez habían estado demasiado tiempo confundidos ante la nueva cercanía que habían evitado durante todo ese tiempo. Tsuyu tragó profundamente antes de levantarse del suelo y dirigirse hacia su amiga mientras que Bakugou se encaminaba hacia los demás. Siendo seguido por las chicas a una distancia prudente.

— Estoy bien, gero.

— Me preocupé cuando vi ese ataque de Todoroki hacia ti, espero que no te haya hecho nada.

— No me alcanzó Mina-chan, no te preocupes.

— A todo esto. ¿Qué hacías con Bakugou? — El chico gruñó en respuesta cuando escuchó eso. Algo de esa pregunta no le había gustado como fue dirigida, mucho menos la mirada que Ashido posaba en él desde su espalda, la sentía clavada como un puñal de hierro sobre su columna. Asui sin embargo, pareció alterarse levemente. —

— Me estaba ayudando.

— Ajá.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo en no devolverse para enfrentar a Ashido y su aparente conducta sospechosa hacia su persona. No le gustaba su tono de voz ni la probable insinuación que hacía al decir su nombre tan abiertamente, esperando tal vez una provocación de su parte. Mas eso no le haría ningún a su propia imagen, no era de su incumbencia lo que fuese que hiciesen ellas dos. Ni tampoco lo que sucediese con Asui.

Definitivamente por su propio bienestar emocional, tenía que meterse en su cabeza que lo que fuese que hiciese Asui no era de su interés y alejarse por completo de ella.

Probablemente lo hubiese conseguido con algo de determinación y fuerza de voluntad siempre y cuando no necesitase lidiar con ella por demasiado tiempo. Mas en cuanto salió de los vestidores para dar por finalizada la jornada escolar, la vio en la entrada conversando junto a Kirishima y Kaminari cuando ya todos se habían retirado con prisa hacia las habitaciones. Nuevamente la sensación de molestia y envidia que padeció con Midoriya y Todoroki hace un tiempo atrás se incrementó en su pecho, dándole una clara percepción sobre que se trataba al verse dirigida hacia sus dos estúpidos amigos.

 _Celos._

Si no se hubiesen dado vuelta al verlo llegar, se habría reído de su propia estupidez.

— ¡Ah! Bakugou, Tsuyu-chan te estaba esperando. — Comentó Kirishima en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente para escucharlo. Kaminari comenzó a alejarse tomando del cuello a su compañero. —

— Nosotros nos adelantamos, trata bien a mi linda Tsuyu-chan.

Bromeo, llevándose una mueca de molestia de su amigo ante sus palabras. _¿Su Tsuyu-chan?_ Mas Kaminari no pareció inmutarse sobre la razón de su reacción. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente para no escucharlos por casualidad, pudo ver su rostro directamente con algo más de calma en su corazón. Ella también se encontraba mucho más relajada que hace unos momentos atrás. Con un cabello que se le pegaba a su rostro producto de la humedad de una ducha rápida, recordándole por un segundo, mínimo sobre su memoria, su estadía en las habitaciones de las guerreras occidentales mientras cuidaba de ella.

Asui suspiró luego de unos instantes, relajando levemente su postura para darse cuenta que habían quedado en silencio durante bastante tiempo, otra vez. Sonrió, por primera vez luego de muchos días, siendo dirigida hacia él.

— Gracias, Bakugou-chan. Por ayudarme, gero. — Su voz aunque sonase calmada, pareció algo débil por unos momentos, como si su presencia le generase un efecto adverso. Bakugou sin embargo no se inmutó en absoluto, sabía que iría a agradecerle en cuanto la vio en la salida con sus amigos y que estaría un poco incómoda ante su presencia. —

— Lo que sea… — Se dirigió a su propio ritmo hacia la residencia, siendo seguido por Asui a una distancia cercana. Tal vez, demasiado. — ¿Por qué sigues acá?

— Yo también voy a las habitaciones.

— No me refiero a eso…

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Siendo acompañados únicamente por las hojas de los arboles cercanos que eran desplazados por una gélida brisa invernal, y una confortable incomodidad sobre lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo con ellos. Desde una relación meramente formal como compañeros de clase hacia algo totalmente incomprensible que ni siquiera sabían hacia donde era dirigida con todas las emociones que florecían en su interior, calmadas ante el calor contrario de su compañía.

No se sentían demasiado seguros al hablar _esa_ situación abiertamente, pero tampoco deseaban encontrarse en malos entendidos.

Cuando Asui deseo decir algo, lo que fuese que rompiera ese silencio entre los dos ante la única excusa de no tocar el tema que los había separado por completo, un estornudo por parte de Bakugou la detuvo al instante. Mirándolo con algo de sorpresa, él sin embargo, parecía molesto ante el efecto del frio sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó cuando dirigió su mirada sobre ella. Asui solo sonrió apenada. —

— No es bueno que salgas con el cabello húmedo hacia el frio, Bakugou-chan.

— Ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo como si fueses-

— Quédate quieto. — Antes de seguir, sintió su cuello siendo rodeado por una suave tela verde, y las manos de Asui cerca de su propia piel expuesta. Mientras acomodaba el resto en su pecho. Pudo ver su semblante tan cerca como la última vez, y un fuerte deseo de echarlo a perder de nuevo se apoderó dentro de sí. — Sé lo que estás pensando. — Detuvo sus manos, sin levantar su mirada. El corazón de Bakugou comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que le fue difícil controlar las explosiones de sus palmas húmedas en sudor al ser atrapado tan rápido sobre sus intenciones. Pero estaba… Tan malditamente cerca. Las manos de la chica temblaban levemente sobre su cuerpo. — No lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué? — Pidió, en un murmullo. Acercándose a su propio rostro lentamente. Asui parecía agitada ante su propio deseo oculto. —

— Ni siquiera me lo has pedido… — Se hubiese reído de una excusa tan barata si hubiese tenido tiempo. Pero tan rápido como sintió el cálido aliento contrario, no puedo resistirse. Ni a ese rostro enrojecido ni a su cuerpo tembloroso. —

— Voy a besarte.

 _A la mierda su estabilidad emocional._


	15. Compañía

**XV**

* * *

Kaminari y Kirishima hacían lo posible por no reír abiertamente ante la escena surrealista que se encontraban observando durante la segunda jornada de clases, llevándose de gratis un codazo por parte de Ashido que seguía con su trabajo de la mejor manera posible entre tubos de ensayo y materiales peligrosos, y se desconcentraba notoriamente con sus murmullos contenidos. No le tomaron mucha atención, por presentimiento de ambos parecía que su amiga más allá de comprender el procedimiento que necesitaban atender en la hora de clases, no deseaba quedar con una mala imagen frente a Todoroki, su compañero de laboratorio durante ese día. Sin embargo, era imposible para ellos no contener una carcajada limpia que hacían en lo posible por no liberar, más cuando Sero cometía la imprudencia de colocar objetos de alta combustión a propósito cerca de Bakugou o Midoriya, quienes tenían más complicaciones a la hora de tratar objetos con delicadeza, ocasionando una severa preocupación en su profesor. Ectoplasm ya no cabía en su angustia, hacia lo posible con tal de que ninguno de sus alumnos cometiese un acto desafortunado, nunca habían visto a un hombre tan asustado como él por algo tan banal por unos materiales que apenas podría explotar un tubo de ensayo. Pero tenía sentido siendo que el curso de 1-A era conocido dentro de la academia como caótico acarreadores de problemas. Los accidentes podían estar a la vuelta de la esquina dentro de una sala de laboratorio con ellos involucrados.

Entre todo el espectáculo, Kaminari no pudo evitar mirar hacia su derecha en dirección a un grupo de compañeros cuando escuchó un grito inesperado, no agresivo, pero sí bastante fuerte para ser atendido desde su ubicación. Kouda hacía lo posible por calmar la ansiedad de Jirou mientras manipulaba una sustancia en función de la clase de ese día, sin embargo, algo en ella se veía demasiado nerviosa para manejarlo correctamente, al punto que su compañero se notaba preocupado en caso de que botase algo por error. Llamó la atención de Kirishima para que viese la escena que se estaba creando en una esquina de la sala. Quedando tan confundido como lo estaba él.

— ¿Estará bien? — Kaminari se encogió de hombros. —

— Ha estado un poco sensible desde la primera que pasaron la etapa del evento, cuando castigaron a Tsuyu-chan. Nadie más que Yaomomo pudo hablar con ella luego que llorase a vista de todo el mundo.

— Bueno, supongo que estábamos demasiado preocupados de esos dos para preguntarle a Jiro sobre ese asunto. — Apuntó en dirección hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, viendo como Bakugou recriminaba a Mineta con la mínima acción que cometiese. Mientras Tsuyu y Tokoyami trabajaban equilibradamente. —

— Tampoco tiene por qué estar con una actitud de mierda todo el día. Nadie tiene la culpa de eso.

— Oye… — Kirishima estaba algo impactado frente a la mala actitud de Kaminari con respecto a Jiro, por lo general, él no solía enojarse ni siquiera con Bakugou cuando le respondía agresivamente. — ¿Estás bien tú? Pareciese que tienes mucho que sacar aquí dentro. — Apuntó a su pecho con el dedo, dándole una afable sonrisa. Pareció resultar tranquilizar sus ánimos cuando un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios. —

— Si, solo un poco cansado. — Volvió su mirada hacia ambos. Kouda parecía haber conseguido tranquilizar las tensiones de su amiga. Trabajando ahora con más armonía. — Me daré por vencido.

Kirishima no alcanzó a preguntar a qué se refería exactamente con eso. No era sorpresa de nadie dentro del grupo que Kaminari había tenido un leve interés por Kyoka Jiro desde hace mucho tiempo, puede que incluso desde el inicio cuando se conocieron, siendo animado incluso por Ashido cuando se unía a sus conversaciones. Sin embargo, tan rápido como mencionó aquellas palabras no se percataron que producto de un mal cálculo por parte de Uraraka, ocasionó una fuerte combustión que afectó el salón entero.

Gracias a los reflejos de la mayoría y una ayuda hacia quienes no sintieron el mal presentimiento que se avecinaba, nadie fue afectado peligrosamente por la explosión que poco a poco comenzaba a inundar de humo todo el salón, luego los pasillos y rápidamente el piso entero. La alarma de Yuuei se activó para dar a conocer la situación de emergencia en la que necesitaban evacuar con cuidado y tranquilidad el edificio entero. Ectoplasm entre frustración y temor, comenzó a ayudar uno a uno a sus alumnos para que consiguiesen salir con éxito dentro de la densidad del aire que no les permitía encontrar la ubicación adecuada de la salida. Agradecía el instinto de Midoriya y la tranquilidad de Asui que ayudó a los alumnos a evacuar con mayor facilidad.

Poco a poco el patio trasero del edificio comenzó a inundarse de alumnos con quemaduras leves y complicaciones al respirar debido a la inhalación del humo, los más afectados habían sido principalmente la clase 1-A. Muchos los observaron con molestia cuando pasaban por su lado, no podían recriminarlo, siendo su culpa en primer lugar haber terminado en tales condiciones. Bakugou hacia lo posible por no responder los improperios que salían de los labios de algunas personas malintencionadas.

El alboroto había sido tanto que Peito se acercó hacia los profesores que ayudaban a controlar la situación junto con su caballero que la acompañaba para la protección exterior de la academia.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Una explosión en el salón de laboratorios. Gracias a la rapidez de los profesores, todos están a salvo. — Afirmó Nº 13. La mujer lo observó inquisitivo para dirigir su mirada hacia el salón que parecía ser el origen de todo, las ventanas se encontraban calcinadas desde afuera. —

— ¿Necesita de alguna ayuda?

— Pues si pudiese ayudarnos a buscar alumnos dentro del edificio…

— Déjemelo a mí.

Luego de unos minutos cuando ya todos fueron estabilizados con máscaras de gas y curaciones previas. El Director apareció junto con Midnight a su lado, todos se colocaron de pie para escucharlo con respeto.

— Al parecer fue solo un accidente en el salón de laboratorio, me alegra saber que nadie ha resultado lastimado de gravedad.

— Director, ¿Cuándo podremos volver a entrar? — Cuestionó un alumno de segundo año. —

— Primero debemos asegurarnos que el humo se disipe en su totalidad, es peligroso respirarlo siendo producto de un proceso químico, podría quemar sus órganos sin que se den cuenta. — Mucho tragaron preocupados. — ¡Pero bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse! La semana pasada el edificio del sur fue destruido por completo por el equipo de soporte, son cosas que pasan en Yuuei. — La normalidad del Director consiguió que la mayoría se sintiese levemente más tranquilo. — Quienes desarrollen las clases del segundo bloque en este edificio puede irse a los dormitorios, suspenderemos las clases por el día de hoy. Cualquier problema que presenten por favor diríjanse con Recovery Girl. Por el momento, disfruten la tarde y avancen sus deberes.

— ¡Sí!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Menos mal se lo han tomado bien, o hubiésemos estado en graves problemas. — Uraraka asintió las palabras de Ashido una vez consiguieron sentarse en su salón. —

— Creo que ya es una costumbre que las cosas salgan mal cuando estamos involucrados. No sabía que mezclar esos dos colores hubiese resultado tan desastroso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que mezclaste? — Consultó Yaoyorozu. —

— No me acuerdo, Aoyama-kun me estaba distrayendo. De repente cuando mezclé todo comenzó a calentarse, Aoyama-kun fue rápido en protegernos debajo de la mesa.

— Menos mal…

Asui escuchaba a sus compañeras mientras calentaba agua para servir un poco de té, y pasar un poco el susto del accidente. Lamentaba el hecho de que su posible primera experiencia en el salón de laboratorio sería además la última en el año, los profesores eran bastante estrictos frente a la seguridad de sus alumnos y ellos eran un peligro con químicos inestables, si fuese por el bien de todos, jamás volverían a ingresar en esa habitación. Escuchó un quejido desde el otro lado del salón, viendo como Kirishima, Kaminari y Bakugou parecían discutir un asunto que los molestaba lejos de los demás, no era algo extraño ver el semblante de Bakugou molesto, incluso estando a solas con ella solía marcarlo por inercia, pero le llamó la atención que Kaminari estuviese en una posición sumamente…. Defensiva. Como si las palabras de ambos le molestasen hasta el hartazgo.

¿Había sucedido algo?

Cuando los minutos pasaron, disimuló tomándose el tiempo en la preparación del té de las chicas mientras observaba que Kaminari luego de unas palabras más altas de lo normal, se alejó de ambos con un rostro más molesto que antes. Bakugou y Kirishima se miraron desganados, definitivamente debía ser un asunto personal en el cual solo ellos tres conocían con seguridad. Aun cuando la curiosidad le llamaba, no podía dirigirse hacia allá para preguntar el por qué la actitud de su querido amigo, no tenía tanto derecho como ellos para saber esos asuntos personales. Aunque si le preocupaba la situación, esperaba que no fuese algo de suma importancia.

— Tsuyu-chan, ¿te ayudo? — Las palabras de Ashido la tomaron tan desprevenida que emitió un pequeño salto desde su lugar, la chica la observó divertida y con algo de picardía. — ¿La discusión de los chicos estaba entretenida, o estabas viendo a uno en particular?

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Mina-chan?

— Honestamente, nada. — Sonrió con simpleza. Pero Asui no se sentía del todo convencida. — Pero si te he visto muy cercana a Bakugou, ¿hay algo entre ustedes? — Ni a ella ni a Asui les importó demasiado que la pregunta fuese tan abierta que incluso los chicos que compartían con alguna de sus compañeras escucharon fácilmente, sorprendidos sobre la insinuación del mismo. No era una pregunta malintencionada, ella parecía inocentemente curiosa al respecto. Asui pensó un par de segundos antes de responder mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa del centro, con el mismo semblante neutro de siempre. —

— No hay nada, Bakugou-chan es mi compañero.

— Que aburrido. — Bufó decepcionada. — Pero si llegase a haber algo, ¿me dirás?

— Ashido-kun, eso es descarado. — Alegó Iida como reprimenda. La chica se encogió en sí misma elevando un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Por alguna razón, se sentía regañada por su madre. — La situación sentimental de Tsuyu-kun es exclusivamente asunto de ella y de la persona involucrada, no deberías interferir en ello con tus preguntas.

— Está bien, Iida-chan. — Enfatizó Asui, calmando la sangre de su compañero. — No me molesta, gero gero.

Tomó su taza para retirarse hacia su habitación. La situación en si no la tomaba muy en serio, si bien conocía el instinto de su amiga cuando las cosas comenzaban a cambiar a su alrededor, sabía mantenerla al margen mintiendo en cosas específicas.

Ella y Bakugou oficialmente, no eran nada.

Pero tampoco sabía que habían significado las dos oportunidades en que terminaron besándose. Ella no gustaba de él, y estaba segura que ella no era el tipo de chica que gustase a Bakugou, una persona como él seguramente ni siquiera estaría muy interesado en el género opuesto, o por lo menos, no románticamente.

¿Entonces por qué, la había besado en dos ocasiones?

Dejó a taza en su escritorio antes de que se le cayese de las manos ante esa pregunta que en ningún momento había llegado hacia su cabeza, estando tan concentrada sobre su entrenamiento físico y los exámenes que vendrían en un par de semanas más que no se dio el tiempo de pensar sobre ello.

¿Cuál era la razón en todo ese cambio que había surgido con él?

— ¡Abre la puta puerta, rana de mierda! — Se apresuró a levantarse en cuanto escuchó sus alaridos detrás de su puerta. — ¡Sé que estás adentro!

— Deja de gritar o no entras. — Afirmó antes de tocar la manilla, cuando escuchó un gruñido gutural y un silencio rotundo por veinte segundos. Abrió, Bakugou se veía extrañamente intrigado. Entró con calma cuando Asui le dio el paso a su habitación. Cerrando despacio. — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Ashido? — Asui lo miró confundida. Bakugou suspiró cansado. — ¡Esta abajo diciendo un montón de mierda con respecto a los dos! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

— Me pregunto si había algo entre los dos debido, ya que hemos pasado algo de tiempo juntos.

— ¿Y? — Inquirió, con más ansiedad de la que le hubiese gustado mostrar. —

— Que solo eres mi compañero. ¿Estás bien?

Bakugou solo la miró con molestia, parecía enfrentar un dilema en su interior desde que ingresó a su habitación, porque algo tan banal como la burla de su compañera no haría que se molestase de tal forma hasta el punto de buscarla como un toro enfurecido. Se sentó en su cama tratando de ordenar todo lo que tenía que pensar. Asui se sentó a su lado, preocupada por él.

— ¿Pasó algo con Kaminari-chan?

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? — Preguntó con molestia, Asui solo encogió los hombros, ignorando el hecho que había acertado. —

— Los vi discutir en el pasillo. Pensaba que era eso lo que te estaba molestando.

— No. — Respondió tajante. Por lo que Asui asumió que tenía que ver de alguna manera. Acarició su espalda por unos minutos, parecía desorientado, alterado sobre un hecho desconocido que no sabía cómo manejar por sí mismo, pero no lo obligaría a soltarlo, no en ese momento. — ¿Por qué me dejaste? — Asui detuvo su tacto inmediatamente cuando escuchó su pregunta, mirando fijamente la mesa de centro que tenía en su habitación. Sabía lo que trataba de decir, ella misma se lo estaba cuestionando minutos antes de que él ingresase. Sin embargo, necesitaba ser honesta consigo misma. —

— No lo sé, gero. — Una risa sarcástica salió de los labios de su compañero. — ¿De qué te ríes?

— De que ambos estamos igual de jodidos.

No podía refutar ante eso.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado la actualización. Por asuntos académicos deberé dejar las actualizaciones de Valkyrie de manera bimensual hasta el mes de Julio. Sin embargo, en Abril habrá una actualización. Hasta entonces, nos vemos_

 _Próximo acto: **¿Cambios?**_


	16. ¿Cambios?

**XVI**

* * *

Sentía su presión arterial elevarse cada vez más hacia limites peligrosos, dejándolo confundido por unos momentos, mareado al escuchar levemente el singular sonido que aparecía en el interior de sus oídos cuando sentía que su calor ya era insoportable, como si en cualquier momento toda su sangre contenida en el interior de su cabeza explotaría por la ebullición de su sistema. Cada segundo que su memoria evocaba el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo, húmedo y frío ante su tacto, le generaba una sensación vertiginosa por toda su piel, calaba en su sangre con fuego y furia, encendiéndolo como ninguna chica lo había hecho en su vida entera, era inevitable, llegaba a su mente sin siquiera prevenirlo, y cada vez se hacía mucho más constante al igual que la reacción que tenía ante el mismo. Pensaba que perdería la razón mientras más aumentaba el movimiento de su palma si es que podía en ese punto de la cúspide de sus sensaciones. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse en demasía, haciendo que leves rugidos saliesen de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Estaba descontroladose, sabía que si no tenía cuidado Kirishima podría escucharlo desde el otro cuarto.

Pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto...

No se dio cuenta cuando su mano siguió un ritmo frenético que comenzaba a llevarlo a la perdición absoluta, el calor concentrado en su bajo estómago que acariciaba sus sentidos de una manera asquerosamente agradable ya comenzaba a quemarlo como el infierno, y su palma hirvió peligrosamente cuando la intimidad ajena se hizo presente en su memoria en una posición imaginaria a su propio placer y deseo. Tanta fue la fuerza con la que esa chica estimulaba su cuerpo que el orgasmo lo sintió como una explosión envolvente, acabando con cada parte de sí mismo. Estaba temblando, sus manos hirviendo y su condición recién comenzaba a menguar luego de varios minutos intentándolo con un sinfín de estímulos ajenos. Pero no podía, su sistema solo reaccionaba de esa manera ante la imagen de la maldita rana completamente desnuda y a su propia merced. Y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho en la cama de su habitación, aun sabiendo que moralmente debía existir algún tipo de arrepentimiento. Pero nada de eso pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento más allá del disfrute que su cuerpo causaba.

Se dirigió hacia el baño para quitarse el sudor de la mañana y la viscosidad que el semen de su palma había ensuciado, viendo de paso una prenda que desentonaba totalmente en su habitación.

La bufanda de Tsuyu seguía en su poder.

Habían pasado varios días desde que esa ajena bufanda verde había permanecido en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio como su nuevo hogar, diferenciándose totalmente con las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor, y esperando en algún momento ser devuelta hacia su dueña original. Bakugou por alguna razón no lo había hecho aun teniendo las oportunidades adecuadas, no, más bien él no lo había deseado. Desde que Asui se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello como un gesto amable la última vez que se arreglaron superficialmente.

Sin embargo, no le molestaba su presencia, y ella no se lo había pedido incluso si el clima ya comenzaba a calar en los huesos de la gente. Algo en verla en su habitación, como dueña jurada de un pequeño espacio, le generaba una sensación de quietud única, calma y tranquilidad al verla cada día al despertar, similar al que Asui solía provocar en su sistema cuando permanecía a solas con ella por demasiado tiempo, era en algún aspecto, el bálsamo que necesitaba. La opción más lógica sería dirigirse a su habitación o al menos dejarla en el pomo de la puerta y desentenderse del tema por completo, una actitud natural de parte de él que seguramente ella se esperaría, pero no podía simplemente llegar y aparecer por esos lares. No desde la semana pasada, cuando fue hacia ella por un impulso desembocado a causa de las palabras de Kaminari, preguntarle algo que ni él conocía la respuesta e irse tan rápido como había entrado.

Después de aquello, no había vuelto a hablar personalmente con ella, y tampoco Asui parecía interesada en pedir su tiempo en pos de ayudarla con materias que le complicasen más de lo normal. Podía decirse a sí mismo que la situación simplemente no se había generado, pero era una excusa tan mala como pensar que nada había cambiado con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella.

Era incómodo, vergonzoso y demasiado empalagoso para soportarlo, incluso pensar que le calentaba el recuerdo de tocar su cuerpo cuando estaba indefensa era una mejor opción para su tranquilidad mental, porque era algo conocido. Pero ya no podía hacer mella del asunto y pensar que nada había sucedido con él los últimos dos meses. Le gustaba la maldita rana, admiraba su tenacidad, su amabilidad hacia él lo reconfortaba, su preocupación se sentía cálida. Y definitivamente algo tenía su estúpida sonrisa, que le evocaba un vacío angustiante en su pecho cuando desaparecía por demasiado tiempo o era dirigida hacia alguien más.

Lo único que no le permitía descanso era el pensamiento de ser rechazado en algún momento, porque la posibilidad era tan factible como cualquier otra, ella tampoco entendía sus sentimientos, probablemente, mucho menos que él, y cabía la posibilidad que todos sus besos que aceptó sin más hace un tiempo atrás fueron causados por la confusión del momento y que en algún punto, ella lo detendría. Sin embargo, la bufanda que le había prestado era la prueba irrefutable de que todo había cambiado entre ellos en el mismo camino. No podía simplemente pensar que no era correspondido de manera absoluta, o actuar como Kaminari y hacer una rabieta porque las cosas no estaban funcionando a su beneficio en el momento que el deseaba. Eso más allá de jugar a su favor, solo la alejaría como seguramente había sucedido con Jirou.

Sintió pánico cuando se vio reflejado en la frustración de su estúpido amigo, entrando de lleno a la ducha para que el agua fría limpiase su razón. Podía aceptar que le gustaba una chica extraña como lo era Asui, pero no llegar al nivel de perder la cabeza y la dignidad como una pendeja quinceañera, estar demasiado tiempo al lado del idiota de Kaminari Denki estaba afectándolo negativamente. Por lo que al salir y envolverse con una toalla para buscar el calor perdido durante su baño tomó la decisión de volver a golpearlo cuando lo viese en el desayuno, solo para sacarse las ganas. Se detuvo cuando tomó un bóxer entre la ropa limpia, la última vez que lo había hecho producto de una broma mal ejecutada por Sero, fue injustamente reprendido por Asui cuando se encontraron a solas, o más bien, recibió una mirada de reproche de su parte por haber atacado a alguien que también era su amigo. Desde ese entonces no había vuelto a hacerlo sin pensar antes en las consecuencias de su trato.

Suspiró desganado cuando su uniforme estuvo completo y se dirigió hacia el desayuno, definitivamente él había cambiado. Tal vez, demasiado por esa chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El peso de su cuerpo se hizo presente con saña al detenerse paulatinamente, había cumplido tres horas de cardio constante y ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del cansancio sobre sus extremidades, especialmente sobre sus muslos que ya no podían seguir dando un paso más. Sus piernas se sentían tensas, dolientes y casi acalambradas por el sobresfuerzo, por lo que pensaría en pedirle una pastilla de potasio a Ashido cuando volviese a los dormitorios, eran asquerosas y por lo general siempre venía hacia ella un leve reflujo a causa del olor insoportable, pero era mejor eso a soportar un calambre nocturno sobre sus piernas. Sin embargo, ahora solo aprovecharía de disfrutar del dolor del entrenamiento concluido mientras se sentaba en el pasto fresco, había conseguido un resultado excelente, casi superando el límite de sus expectativas.

Asui sabía que estaba muy por debajo al compararse con personas como Ashido o Yaoyorozu, debido a la naturaleza que las caracterizaba y sus ventajas eran diferentes a causa de sus particularidades. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que esa brecha que las separaba siguiese extendiéndose sin hacer algo por ello. Ella sabía que su fortaleza no era la fuerza física como la de Midoriya o la resistencia como Kirishima, por lo que practicar y ganar un mejor rendimiento físico era su máxima prioridad. Mucho más ahora cuando estaba tan cerca de ganar un título que elevaría su estatus como heroína.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había hablado sobre las consecuencias de ese grado sobre nadie, ni tampoco sus compañeras. Como si no existiese la posibilidad o fuese demasiado difícil aceptarlo verbalmente, parte de ella estaba segura de la segunda opción. Bebió un poco del agua de su botella, aliviando el dolor que su garganta desprendía y olvidando levemente ese factor. Aún no estaba lista para pensar detenidamente sobre ello.

— Creo que Aizawa fue bastante claro en decirte que no practicaras durante el toque de queda. — No se volteo al escuchar esa voz rasposa y gruñona detrás de su espalda, los pasos marcaban un caminar pausado pero fuerte. Una sonrisa inevitable se dibujó sobre su rostro. —

— ¿Me has venido a buscar, Bakugou-chan? — Lo vio por sobre su cabeza, estaba con su particular ceño fruncido, observándola bajo su hombro. — Volveré en unos momentos, no me puedo levantar. — Enfatizó moviendo con dificultad su pierna derecha. —

— Me doy cuenta. — Respondió desinteresado, sentándose a su lado mientras llevó uno de sus pies hacia sus manos con fuerza. Asui lo observó sorprendida, tratando de quedar cómoda ante el brusco cambio de postura. —

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — No respondió su pregunta. Sin embargo, retiró su zapato y comenzó a masajear el contorno de su empeine con suavidad. Ella calló. —

— Estás demasiado tensa.

— Sí.

Observó su trabajo atenta a sus movimientos, presionaba sobre lugares que dolían más de lo normal mientras avanzaba su camino hacia su gemelo con una seriedad que casi la hacía reír, Bakugou se tomaba demasiado en serio tratar sus músculos sabiendo que los calambres eran constantes en su día a día. De repente, sintió un curioso cosquilleo alrededor de su piel donde sus manos se encaminaban haciéndole liberar un ligero _gero_ de sus labios, pero no lo detuvo. No era molesto ni incómodo como veces anteriores, simplemente… Diferente.

— ¿Te duele? — Levantó la mirada, presionando nuevamente arriba de su gemelo derecho. La sensación comenzó a transformarse en una cálida sensación. Tragó duro. —

— No.

Nuevamente comenzó su trabajo en su pie izquierdo, agradeciendo interiormente que no se encaminase hacia sus aductores. Las manos de Bakugou se sentían extrañamente diferentes en ese momento. Una sensación comenzó a elevarse en el interior de su corazón ante ese pensamiento, nuevamente ese latido que hace semanas atrás había aparecido a causa de las palabras de Todoroki comenzaba a interferir en sus propios pensamientos.

¿O era Bakugou quien le hacía eso?

El pensamiento se cortó cuando el elevó un segundo la mirada para observarla con molestia y un ligero bufido salió de sus labios.

— Si vas a sobrexigirte de esta manera será mejor que te preocupes en relajar tu cuerpo después de entrenar. Puedes sufrir un maldito desgarro, rana estúpida.

— ¿Para qué? Tú ya te has vuelto bastante bueno tratando mi cuerpo.

— ¡¿Ah?! — Había sido un comentario sin pensar, pero la reacción enrojecida por parte de su compañero no ayudó a que se arrepintiera del mismo. — ¿¡Acaso soy tu puto asistente!?

— Pues te has puesto la etiqueta tú mismo, Bakugou-chan. Tal vez debería contratarte como mi asistente oficial, gero gero. — Una carcajada honesta salió cuando su rostro parecía debatirse entre indignarse o enfurecerse con ella. Lo que consiguió fue que Bakugou apretara con fuerza su muslo izquierdo con ambas manos, sacándole un fuerte gemido nervioso. Sin conseguir que detuviese su risa. —

— Eres lo peor, Tsuyu.

— ¿Gero?

Se detuvo paulatinamente cuando el rostro de Bakugou se conformó en un gesto demasiado serio para ser tomado como un chiste y su nombre salía por primera vez sin ningún epíteto negativo antes o después del mismo, lo que la impresionó levemente. Colocó su índice en la comisura de sus labios, como un gesto pensativo sobre su actuar mientras lo observaba por unos segundos. Esa noche Bakugou se sentía un poco diferente que veces anteriores. Tal vez porque desde hace bastante tiempo no habían hablado más de lo necesario.

— Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

— ¿Ah sí?

Se colocó nervioso por unos segundos, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta sobre ese hecho antes de que ella se lo hiciese saber. Para luego recostarse en el pasto con una postura relajada, al menos, era la impresión que Asui pensaba que él le quería dar. Ella sonrió, masajeando los lugares que él había tratado como un experto, sus piernas se sentían definitivamente mucho más ligeras que hace unos minutos atrás. El viento golpeo con fuerza su cuerpo, dándole a entender que pronto comenzaría una fuerte época de lluvia. Un recuerdo ya algo vago sobre su memoria se hizo presente.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Bakugou no la estaba mirando, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre sus manos. Su silencio parecía darle una confirmación indirecta. — ¿Por qué decidiste ser mi escudero? — Abrió los ojos tan rápido como escuchó su suave pregunta, pensando. —

— Ridículamente pensé que así podía disculparme.

— ¿De qué? — Inquirió más curiosa que antes. Bakugou volvió a pensar su respuesta. —

— De haberte lanzado un tronco en llamas y descalificarte por una estupidez así. — Asui no supo a qué se refería exactamente, por lo que esperó unos segundos antes de verlo respirar con fuerza. La miró con una determinación abrumadora. — Cuando me lo pediste ni siquiera estabas convencida, y yo no soy de hacer las malditas cosas a medias. Pero después me enteré que no se lo pediste a nadie más, siempre has sido increíblemente hábil, sabes sacar tus fortalezas al máximo y a diferencia del resto, te mantienes inmutable incluso si todo está en tu contra. — Rió levemente como si hubiese dicho un mal chiste al respecto. — Descalificar por no tener a quien acompañarte… Lo sentí una ofensa por todo lo que eres.

— Vaya, pensaste muchas cosas.

— ¡Yo siempre pienso muchas cosas rana de mierda!

— Lo sé. — Sonrió honestamente y un calor abrasador se consolidó en el centro de su corazón, sin importarle la molestia que sus palabras le habían provocado. Con algo de valentía y un descaro mayor recién descubierto, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho alterado, acercándose a su cuerpo y evitando así la fría brisa del ambiente. Estaba literalmente recostada a su lado, pero Bakugou no la apartó. De alguna manera, necesitaba sentir su calor mucho más cerca que veces anteriores, su corazón se sentía templado en ese momento como nunca antes lo había hecho. Definitivamente él había entrado demasiado profundo en su sistema sin siquiera darse cuenta. — Bakugou-chan no es de los que hace cumplidos, así que estoy segura que eso son tus verdaderos pensamientos.

— Más te vale que no se te olvide.

Afirmó, mirando hacia el lado contrario y aun sintiendo el aliento ajeno demasiado cerca de su cuello, Asui por su parte sentía su corazón fuerte y rápido sobre su oído. Para él también era vergonzoso, pero extrañamente mucho más necesario e imposible de evitar. Ella en ese momento podría sentarse sobre él y Bakugou no tendría el valor ni la fuerza suficiente para retirarla, incluso parte de él esperaba que sucediese. De alguna forma, todo ese momento se había tornado hacia una situación demasiado comprometedora.

Resopló con fuerza ante el pensamiento, llamando la atención de Asui que se había mantenido escuchado los latidos de su pecho durante todo ese momento. ¿En qué momento la situación no se había torcido estando los dos solos?

— ¿Bakugou-chan? — Pero él no le respondió. Ni a su interrogativa ni a su mirada. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que se levantaba de su cuerpo la tomó desde la cintura para no dejarla escapar en ningún momento, presionándola contra él con una fuerza que sacó un leve quejido de su garganta, su rostro quedó apegado a su cabello que liberaba un fuerte olor corporal a causa de su exhaustivo entrenamiento, pero más allá que alejarlo, lo único que ocasionó fue que se mareara con su esencia, inspirando con fuerza. No iba a permitir que todo eso se acabase, no en ese momento cuando sus emociones y preocupaciones se calmaban con tan solo sentirla cerca de sí mismo. — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué me has hecho? — Fue lo único que atinó a decir al verse a sí mismo, incapaz de alejarse de ella por un segundo. Él jamás había sido muy apegado a sentimientos tan banales como el cariño o la contención, incluso si su madre se los entregaba hasta decir basta. Pero con ella, era como una adicción que no podía desprenderse. Sintió su cabeza ser acunada por unas amplias manos, pero indudablemente mucho más suaves que las suyas, calmando nuevamente todo pensamiento rumiante que no le permitía tranquilidad a sus sentidos. — Qué mierda es lo que tienes…

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Es como si ya no pudiese rechazarte de nada. — Bajó su cabeza para encontrarse con esa mirada, llena de dudas e inquietudes que las sintió tan personales como lo que ocurría con ella. A diferencia que a Bakugou las angustiaba en demasía, sintió algo de lástima y compasión por él. — ¿Tienes miedo?

— Estoy jodidamente muerto de miedo. — Asui sonrió ante su honestidad, acariciando el contorno de su rostro para luego unir su frente con la suya, le creía, lo sentía temblar. —

— Yo también.

Ambos estaban conscientes que había cambios sin retorno en su relación, no podía volver hacia una distancia de la cual no conocían nada el uno del otro, era caótico, aliviador y asfixiante al mismo tiempo que pronto se haría notar en más de una actitud sospechosa. Pero incluso con todo eso, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de separarse más de lo permitido, ni siquiera cuando decidieron volver a las habitaciones luego de que la gélida brisa de otoño ya comenzaba a dormitar los sentidos de Asui.

Sus manos entrelazadas fue lo último que se separaron al momento de abrir la puerta de los dormitorios. Tenían miedo, tanto de los demás como de ellos mismos.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado los últimos actos, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, desde ahora en adelante la trama se encuentra en su centro más caotico._

 _Próximo acto en Junio:_

 ** _Oídos_** _ **rotos**_


	17. Oídos Rotos

**XVII**

* * *

Uraraka observaba determinada las diez toneladas de hierro que tenía en frente de ella. Las pesas si bien le entregaban una gran ventaja a la hora de acostumbrarse al aumento de resistencia de su particularidad, eran terriblemente peligrosas al tomarlas, tenía que ser precavida y suficientemente ágil para lograr su cometido.

Necesitaba colocar sus piernas en una posición exacta y sus brazos desde una determinada distancia, a la hora en el cual, cuando levantase el peso sobre sus hombros y diese el impulso para alzarlas sobre su cabeza, no sufriera alguna contractura o peor aún, le cayese todo encima hacia su cuerpo. Le había pasado más veces de las que le gustaría contar y en más de una ocasión sintió que pudo perder el brazo al tomarlas de la manera incorrecta. Sin embargo, cada día, desde que había comenzado a participar en el evento, conseguía aumentar la cantidad de peso y sus fallidos intentos iniciales se estaban quedando el pasado, lejos de su alcance. Incluso sus manos, llenas de callos y fisuras producto del extenuante entrenamiento constante comenzaban a sanar con una rapidez sorprendente y la sensación de nausea no aparecía en un largo tiempo.

Estaba mejorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, no podía perder el ritmo ni un solo momento.

Respiró con fuerza, profundamente, enfocándose totalmente en cada movimiento muscular que generaría en menos de dos segundos, recordando las palabras que All Might le había mencionado hace unas semanas atrás, en un intento de mejorar su técnica. Su particularidad debía activarla al mismo instante en que sus manos tocasen el hierro, para soportar el peso antes de levantarlas por completo, jamás conseguía hacerlo desde un solo impulso, aun no podía resistirlo. Con una decisión absoluta, tensó los músculos de sus brazos y levantó la barra de un solo movimiento. Sus piernas resistieron la presión en seguida, y cada tendón de sus bíceps comenzaba a calcinar en el interior de su piel. Respiró nuevamente, intentando mantener la postura, su particularidad estaba activada, solo necesitaba impulsarse, un pequeño esfuerzo, un mísero intento. Pero su cuerpo de un segundo a otro, dejó de responderle y comenzó a perder las energías. No resistió la tensión de su propio peso y sin darse cuenta, bajó los brazos con una necesidad dolorosa.

Pensaba que la pesa le caería encima, mas la lengua de Asui fue mucho más rápida y consiguió tomarla, alejándola, antes de que las pesas chocasen contra el suelo, traspasando el suelo del gimnasio. Uraraka estaba agotada, y sumamente frustrada carraspeó al no conseguir su tan deseado objetivo.

— Ochaco-chan, ¿estás bien? — Inquirió Asui cuando vio que su preciada amiga no se levantaba, ni respiraba correctamente. Parecía agitada, pero ella parecía no darle el mayor interés. —

— Si, solo fue un mal cálculo.

— Parece que estás sobresforzándote demasiado, será mejor que descanses, gero. — La miró por unos segundos, dudosa ante su sugerencia. — Si sufres un desgarro no te servirá de nada que ejercites hasta el cansancio.

— Tienes razón, Tsuyu-chan. — Aceptó al cabo de unos segundos, levantándose cansada. Su cuerpo dolía horrores. — Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Uraraka era una de las pocas personas, junto con Bakugou, que sabía que Asui era una de las otras participantes que entrenaba hasta en deshoras al igual que ella. Y gracias a situaciones como lo sucedido momentos atrás, agradecía que tuviera a alguien a su lado para no sufrir algún accidente a causa de su determinación enfermiza en conseguir un mejor resultado de sus habilidades. Ella lo sabía y era consciente de eso, se obsesionaba con los resultados, le alteraba quedarse demasiado atrás, y era algo que de alguna extraña manera, compartía con su querida amiga.

Pronto la brisa nocturna comenzaba a mostrar los primeros índices de las bajas temperaturas que iniciarían el invierno, uno tal vez más frio que los anteriores, la época de lluvias había iniciado con demasiada anticipación en la última semana. Temblaba levemente ante el contraste de un espacio cerrado y el camino hacia sus habitaciones. De repente, al mirar a la chica que le acompañaba, se vio en el momento adecuado para preguntarle a Asui algo que le había rondado la cabeza en el último tiempo.

— Tsuyu-chan… — La chica la observó sin expresión alguna, tan absorta en sus pensamientos como ella hace unos momentos atrás. — Si a la mañana siguiente seguimos avanzando, y a la otra, y a la otra, hasta dar con el final de todo esto… ¿Estás dispuesta a marcharte de U.A? — Al decir aquellas palabras, ambas dejaron de caminar. Se observaban con seriedad y algo de preocupación, era una pregunta que Asui no se había esperado en ese momento. Y todas habían evitado verbalizar desde el inicio. — Yo he estado pensando eso por mucho tiempo…

— ¿Y qué has decidido? — Cuestionó, con su ligero gesto de colocar su dedo anular en el mentón de su rostro y un ligero nudo en el estómago. Uraraka respiró profundo. —

— Desde el primer momento que decidimos luchar por el título, sabíamos que llegaría el momento de tomar esa decisión. Ashido-chan y Yaoyorozu-chan no quieren hablar de ello. Pero… Creo que es inútil pensar que no sucederá en algún momento. Las valquirias no viven en suelo firme...

— Ochaco-chan… — Asui podía ver la expresión de Uraraka como una total contradicción. Sus labios temblaban, más por miedo de lo que diría que por el frio del ambiente. Pero sus ojos, tenían un fuego que quemaba todo a su paso. Y la quemaban a ella en ese momento. Estaba segura de lo que diría y eso le generaba un leve vértigo. —

— Yo… Si puedo ganar mayor reputación y dinero como heroína fuera de U.A. Definitivamente, no miraré hacia atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **''** _Instinto''_

Asui no conseguía concentrarse adecuadamente.

La tercera etapa había comenzado hace un par de horas, dejándole con una ligera ventaja en contra de las demás participantes gracias a su posición como la 3ºva ganadora de la última batalla. Sentía su traje de gimnasia molestarle más de lo normal, dándole un terrible escozor sobre su piel, trataba de acomodarlo desesperadamente pero no daba ningún resultado, la tierra y humedad que se pegaba a su piel no ayudaba en absoluto a atenuar levemente el malestar que sentía. Estaba dejándola de un mal humor que no le ayudaba nada. Su pecho se presionaba más de lo normal ante la ansiedad, se sentía inquieta, sus piernas ansiosas, como si tuviese la necesidad intrínseca de escapar de ese lugar. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué.

Algo le estaba avisando su cuerpo, algo que ella no podía sentir conscientemente. Era su animal interno quien estaba hablándole.

Comenzó a caminar con cuidado en cada pequeño espacio que parecía libre de cualquier trampa colocada por parte de las guerreras. La misión era escapar libre de la cueva que habían preparado con anterioridad para ellas. Más que un subterráneo, parecía una caverna que ante cualquier leve movimiento tectónico caería desmoronado. Tenía que tener cuidado incluso donde pisase, no había tiempo límite por lo que se tomaba su tiempo incluso si a Bakugou no le gustase demasiado la idea.

La palabra clave aun no la entendía por completo.

— Oye...

Podría verse relacionado con la capacidad innata de escape que pudiesen tener, más que mal debían liberarse de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, implicaba una amenaza, una que hasta el momento no era capaz de verla. Por lo que la tenía con una fuerte sensación alerta que alteraba sus sentidos y sus músculos ante el mínimo sonido y le generaba un dolor estomacal. Era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando los villanos irrumpieron sus actividades escolares, la misma que tuvo cuando sus amigos fueron a parar como fuego cruzado en una de las batallas más significativas en el último tiempo en relación con All Might.

— ¡Rana!

La misma que sintió cuando casi fue asesinada por Tomura Shigaraki.

— ¡Tsuyu! ¡Responde maldita sea, no me dejes hablando solo!

— ¡Gero! — Reaccionó casi de inmediato cuando Bakugou alzó la voz. Deteniéndose por completo. — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿¡Qué demonios estás pensando, ah!?

— Nada importante… Es solo… — ¿Cómo podría colocarlo en palabras? Lo que tenía eran solo sensaciones corporales. Escuchó a Bakugou gruñir y obligarla a avanzar, ella solo se dejó ser guiada. —

— No empieces con mierda otra vez, habla claro.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que sucede a mí alrededor, gero. — Dijo al fin. Pudo sentir el corazón de Bakugou confundido por sus palabras. Su vínculo se había hecho mucho más fuerte desde la primera vez. Por lo que ya podía identificar las percepciones de su compañero de manera más fluida. — Es como si tuviese a un villano a mi lado, acechándome.

— Es extraño…

— Sí, es algo extraño. No veo a nadie cerca ni tampoco he podido escuchar ningún paso, no sé si será un animal o algún artefacto que dejaron por aquí.

— No hay nada.

— ¿Gero? — La respuesta la descolocó por unos momentos. Colocándola nerviosa. — ¿Cómo que no hay nada? Debe haber algo que…

— Tsuyu no hay ningún peligro en un ratio de un kilómetro desde donde estás. Estas siendo jodidamente paranoica.

No creía en sus palabras. Definitivamente algo la estaba acechando.

Poco a poco, su corazón comenzó a martillar con fuerza las paredes de su pecho y un pitido molestó sus sentidos. Sintió una sombra, un ruido o un jadeo demasiado cerca de su propio oído que le estremeció por completo. Comenzó a correr sin una dirección fija, cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que moriría ante esa bestia que le buscaba con ansia y descontrol total.

La atraparía, cada segundo sentía que estaba más cerca de la muerte inminente.

No quería perder.

No quería morir.

Las palabras de Bakugou ya no se hacían oír en su cabeza, eran apenas leves susurros ocultos en lo más profundo de su consciencia, incluso si estuviese gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Asui no podía escucharlo, no quería, no lo lograba en ese momento de supervivencia. Sentía su cuerpo moverse hacia direcciones opuestas o detenerse sin más, estaba segura que era él quien trataba de calmarla de alguna u otra manera. Pero simplemente no podía darle ventaja a ese ser sobrenatural que intentaba asesinarla para su propio placer.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que permitía que emociones como el miedo y el pánico reinaran en su cuerpo. Como si de una olla que se había mantenido bajo presión por demasiado tiempo, emergieron desbordándose hacia todas direcciones, en sus piernas, en su corazón, en su propio juicio.

De un momento a otro cayó hacia un rio cuya corriente la llevaba hacia las profundidades. Fue en ese momento, donde su cuerpo desgastado por la carrera había comenzado a entrar en calma nuevamente y un sonido, similar a un arpa, se hizo presente a través del agua. Era relajante, por lo que se permitió ser llevada junto esa melodía.

— ¡Responde hija de puta!

— Bakugou-chan… — Lentamente la voz de Bakugou comenzó a escucharse en el interior de su cabeza, si bien le insultaba con tal intensidad, parecía preocupado. Sus entrañas sintieron la extraña sensación de dolor y aprecio incondicional. ¿Así es como se sentía él? ¿Por ella? —

— ¿¡Donde estás!?

— Caí en el rio… No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero ahora estoy en el agua.

— No subas a la superficie. — Demandó, Asui comenzó a impulsarse a través del agua cuando sus sentidos se hicieron presentes. — Están usando vibraciones. O más bien un sonido molesto.

— ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

— Tropezaste con una alumna de Shigatsu y por eso caíste al rio. Estaba igual de desquiciada que tú y se tapaba los oídos. Supuse que estaban usando ondas para alterar la percepción espacial, siendo que los sonidos viajan con mayor velocidad a través del agua. Debe ser seguro que puedes escucharlo mucho mejor ahora.

— Es un arpa.

— Debe ser una particularidad de alteración, no salgas del agua hasta que sea necesario.

— Sí.

Comenzó a nadar para dar con algún lugar que pudiese usar para escapar de ahí, estaba mucho más tranquila que minutos atrás, parte de ella sentía, paralelamente, una preocupación abrumadora, encontraba curioso como los sentimientos de Bakugou pudiesen mezclarse con los suyos y sentirlos propios. Luego de unos minutos, pudo sentir un cuerpo caer desde un lugar cercano a ella. Por curiosidad se dirigió para saber si podría ser de ayuda, incluso si era reprendida por su compañero en el camino. Cuando la encontró, identificó con rapidez que se trataba de Jiro, había sido herida en su brazo derecho y daba una idea que había estado luchando hace unos momentos.

— ¿Está muerta? — Preguntó Bakugou con algo de interés. —

— Aun no, está inconsciente. Tengo que llevarla hacia arriba.

— Oye…

— Además se me acaba el aire.

Avisó antes de que comenzase una discusión. Cuando saltó hacia la superficie, cayó tan rápido que no consiguió atrapar a Jiro con sus brazos.

Era un dolor aplastante en todo su cráneo. Un sonido que le hacía chirriar los dientes y temblar exageradamente, sentía nauseas, pánico, miedo. No podía escuchar nada, no había sonido alguno. Pero la sensación de angustia trepó a su cuerpo tan rápido que de no haber sabido que era parte de la prueba hace unos minutos atrás, pensaría que moriría en ese preciso momento.

Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver en frente una apertura, una salida, libertad para su tormento. Sin embargo, ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente en ese lugar como para idear un plan. Parte de su visión pudo apreciar que Jiro se había levantado, casi tan afectada como Asui en ese momento, tenía una expresión de pánico y dolor lacerante. Ella también lo intentó, verla a ella le generó una necesidad por reflejo, usando ambas piernas como soporte y una roca como apoyo, coloco quedar en dos piernas, tambaleándose constantemente, pero al menos sabía que estaba parada.

Su compañera le señalaba a duras penas una dirección, y ella, con todas sus fuerzas trató de dirigir su mirada hacia allá, un grupo de chicas, entre ellas Yaoyorozu y Kendo, estaban desmayadas mientras un parlante de más de un metro se observaba presente que bloqueaba el acceso de la salida.

Con esfuerzo supo darse cuenta que desde ahí venia todo el sufrimiento.

Jiro se encaminó hacia allá, siendo seguida por Asui con dificultad, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Tan rápido como llegaron, cayeron con sus rodillas en el suelo y su compañera le señaló sus auriculares y un par de aperturas en dicho artefacto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Jiro le gruñó con fuerza y le colocó uno de sus Jack en la palma de su guante. La decisión era clara. Y ella necesitaba cooperar si deseaban salir de ahí. Deseaba protestar, aludir que era una terrible decisión, pero lo único que pudo observar antes de intentar procesar algunas palabras, fue la elección de Jiro ingresar la extensión de su particularidad a ese artefacto indeseable.

El grito que escuchó traspasó cualquier dolor que pudo sentir en ese momento. Su rostro se deformó en espanto y sus orejas comenzaron a sangrar tan rápido que a Asui le atemorizó la idea que su cerebro se estuviera friendo a causa de su acción. Colocó el otro Jack rápidamente, no podía darle más segundos de dolor a su compañera, no podía quitar la otra extensión y darle un sacrificio en vano. Había sido decisión de Jiro en un momento de caos, una que posiblemente no se arrepentiría incluso si era derrotada en ese momento.

Porque no había sido una decisión causada por alteraciones ambientales, había sido parte de su propio instinto natural.

Ayudar a sus compañeras a seguir con el camino. Incluso a costa de su propio sacrificio.


	18. Palabras que duelen

**XVIII**

* * *

Reaccionó con un leve respingo al escuchar la puerta de su habitación ser golpeada con tanta demanda. No necesitaba abrir para saber de quien se trataba.

Con cuidado de no pasar a llevar la intravenosa de su brazo derecho, se llevó consigo el atril para atender a Bakugou rápidamente. Había estado varias horas en constante revisión por parte de las enfermeras a su cuidado, por lo que asumía de alguna u otra manera, que su compañero posiblemente se encontraba bastante preocupado por su estado actual. Era de esperarse siendo que las habían retirado a todas casi inmediatamente de finalizar la tercera etapa, nadie pudo evitar desmayarse tan rápido como cruzaban hacia la libertad de esa cueva malversa. La batalla había sido agotadora, sus cuerpos se encontraban alterados, y más de una persona requería de reanimación inmediata por la descompensación de sus órganos. Asui recordaba muy vagamente, antes de entrar a su habitación, como varias compañeras tanto de U.A y de otras preparatorias, vomitaban o defecaban en su propia desgracia a causa de las consecuencias que generó en ellas _el canto arcaico,_ habilidad que una heroína había creado para batallas de gran escala. Ella aún no comprendía como pudo salir de aquel lugar, cuando una enfermera de edad avanzada le había explicado todo lo sucedido mientras atendía su condición.

Jirou por otro lado, había muerto tan rápido cuando conectó sus dos oídos hacia el amplificador que generaba todos sus pesares. Algo en su interior se removía en una culpa constante, no por haberlo hecho, sino por no sentirse verdaderamente arrepentida. De no haber aceptado la opción de salvación que ella había ofrecido en el último momento, estaba segura que no hubiese podido avanzar hasta la siguiente etapa.

Y eso la hacia sentir desgraciada.

— Hasta que al fin me abres, llevó esperando cuatro putas horas. — Entró con ímpetu hacia su habitación. Asui suspiró con pesar, estaba molesto. — ¿Por qué estaban tan apresuradas en llevárselas? ¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó allá afuera?

— Fue una trampa. — Aseveró antes de sentarse en la cama nuevamente con paso lento, Bakugou hizo lo mismo, observando con cautela la intravenosa de su brazo. —

— ¿Cómo que una trampa?

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora, estoy cansada.

— ¿Y Jirou?

— Está muerta, gero. — Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Bakugou carraspeó por lo bajo. Asui pudo escuchar una leve maldición por su parte hacia la acción que Jirou realizó hace unas horas atrás. Pero no parecía verdaderamente preocupado al respecto, cosa que sorprendió levemente. — ¿Bakugou-chan?

— Está bien.

— ¿Cómo?

— Digo, estás viva. ¿no? De no haberlo hecho, seguramente ninguna hubiese podido seguir. — Las palabras golpearon tan fuerte la culpa de la chica que no se dio cuenta cuando le entregó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Sus manos le temblaban, una rabia venenosa crecía en su interior. — ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¿¡Quieres que te mate!?

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan frio al respecto!? ¡Jirou acaba de morir!

— ¡Así son las putas cosas en este lugar rana de mierda! ¡¿O acaso quieres morir tú?!

— Por supuesto que no… Pero… — Sus lágrimas inundaron de angustia su corazón, su voz se cortó. Bakugou la observaba en silencio con una clara marca en su mejilla que le palpitaba fuertemente. Para estar cansada, aun le quedaba algo de tenacidad. — Me siento demasiado culpable al pensar de ese modo… — Se sinceró, ocasionando que sus lágrimas cayesen con más fuerza. Bakugou nuevamente bufó exasperado ante toda la situación. — Fue lo mismo la vez pasada… Sentí demasiada envidia de Mina-chan al llegar en primer lugar, que no podía reconocerme. Estoy demasiado cansada de todo esto, gero.

— Hasta que te das cuenta que no puedes controlar todo.

— ¿Gero? — Bakugou se sentó en frente de ella con una mirada que no presentaba ningún tipo de rencor por lo que había hecho. Con fuerza, comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de ella con ambas manos, sintiendo que se llevaría su piel de paso. Le pareció curioso que con solo una podía abarcar más de la mitad de su pequeño rostro. —

— Como si fuese algo malo sentirse menos por alguien. Piénsalo bien, es la única forma que puedes mejorar, imbécil. — Ya no había lagrimas que limpiar, pero la mano de Bakugou se mantuvo en su mejilla. Se sintió como un cálido consuelo, un apoyo mucho más efectivo que cualquier abrazo. Asui asintió, deteniendo sus espasmos. — Jirou hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerte a ti y a las demás en la batalla, no hay necesidad de sentirse mal por eso.

— Pero…

— Si tienes un problema entonces ve y díselo. ¿Desde cuándo tú te quedas llorando por algo?

Asui rio luego de unos momentos de asimilarlo. Estaba vulnerable, pero no podía mirar en menos el intento de Bakugou en animarla. Tomó su mano con el dorso para presionarla con su mejilla. Él sintió una leve sensación en las entrañas ante esa acción, fuerte. La veía adorable, como alguien que debía proteger a toda costa incluso si hubiese demostrado anteriormente, que no necesitaba de nadie para ello. Por un momento, se sintió preocupado por sí mismo, por caer más profundo de lo que podría soportar ante ella.

Sin embargo, cuando ella se acercó a su rostro, su corazón galopó con descontrol. Fue un beso efímero, casi superficial. Pero lo suficientemente concreto para entender que, si había sucedido, sus labios se sentían tersos como lo recordaba.

— Gracias.

Bakugou sintió miedo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Jirou! ¿¡Entendiste!?

— ¡La próxima vez que decidas algo tan arriesgado por lo menos háznoslo saber antes!

— Si…

Las lágrimas de Ashido y Yaoyorozu manchaban la camisa que Jirou había decidido llevar aquel día, se sentía confortada por sus compañeros quienes la esperaban con los brazos abiertos una vez conocieron la noticia que le habían dado el alta aquella misma tarde luego de cinco días al terminar la tercera etapa. Si bien sus funciones cognitivas funcionaban correctamente y el daño neuronal había sido mínimo en cuanto le dieron el tratamiento adecuado, aun necesitaba estar en constante evaluación por recovery girl para que su recuperación no generase efectos secundarios, más que mal, había recibido daño directamente a su cabeza, necesitaban ser precavidos y estar seguros que su recuperación fuese completa.

Muchos de sus amigos la abrazaban con bastante fuerza, pero no les dijo nada con respecto a su estado actual, deseaba aquel cariño con la misma ansia que ellos profesaban, incluso si ella misma no era de piel con sus más cercanos.

— Dime Jirou, que se siente… Bueno.

— ¡Oye Ashido! — Le recriminó Kirishima al darse cuenta donde iba la pregunta. Jirou le sorprendió aquella reacción. —

— Esta bien, no me molesta. — Enfatizó. — No tienen por qué ser tan delicados conmigo… La verdad me hace sentir un poco mal.

— Se los dije, bola de estúpidos.

Mas de un reproche fue llevado hacia Bakugou cuando sus palabras se hicieron presentes en la habitación, llevando a la discusión entre ellos. Él solo siguió comiendo de las frituras que estaban a disposición cuando golpeo la cabeza de Sero en un intento de dar por terminada la discusión. Jirou sin más rio, el ambiente ya se le hacía conocido como antes. No deseaba ser tratada con delicadeza. Se dirigió a Ashido en cuanto dejó de reír por el ojo morado que se había ganado su amigo de gratis.

— ¿Quieres saber que es estar muerta?

— Ahh, sí. Pues… Es posible que en algún momento nos ocurra a nosotras, ¿no? — Miró levemente a sus otras compañeras, ellas bajaron la mirada, silenciosas. — Lo siento si soy algo morbosa, pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo.

— Mm, pues… Yo diría que no fue tan malo. — Todos en aquel momento quedaron en silencio ante sus palabras, sorprendidos. Jirou solo siguió. — La verdad, cuando recibí todo el impacto de las vibraciones, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse tanto que me faltaba el aire, y mi cabeza se sentía como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento… Fue una sensación… Horrible.

— Jirou-chan… — Uraraka presionó su pecho con sus manos, ante el reflejo involuntario de pensar en sentir lo que ella describía. —

— Estoy segura que no fueron mas de cinco segundos, pero para mí… Fue eterno. Cuando Tsuyu activó el otro Jack realmente no recuerdo casi nada, solo la sensación de haber sido golpeada tan fuerte que caí inconsciente. Luego de eso… Solo recuerdo oscuridad, y mucha calma. Ya no sentía nada, supongo que eso significa estar muerta.

— Ya veo… — El silencio reinó por varios segundos la habitación en cuanto Midoriya asintió. Las palabras de Jirou golpeo en lo profundo de los recuerdos de cada uno. Aquella escena, había sido dolorosa. —

— De todas formas, luego de eso desperté en un estanque. Es como si hubiese sido llevada hacia un lugar. Las valquirias me trataron bien y me hicieron varios exámenes para cerciorarse que me encontraba completamente sana.

— Me alivia tanto saber que fuiste bien tratada luego de eso… Aunque me da una tristeza profunda saber que ya no estarás con nosotras. — Comentó Yaoyorozu colocándose detrás de Jirou, esta solo sonrió. — Fuiste muy valiente, y estamos muy agradecidas por tu sacrificio.

— Ya, déjalo Yaomomo, me avergonzarás. — Varios concordaron con las palabras de Yaoyorozu, Ojiro por su parte se acercó a su lado, con un rostro deprimente. —

— Siento que, si hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo, no tendrías que haber pasado por eso. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes por eso…

— Jirou-chan no es muy buena con las palabras de apoyo.

La conversación se hizo cada vez menos interesante que ya ni siquiera podía estar al tanto de lo que hablaban. Le agradaba saber que su compañera se encontraba a salvo, pero no estaba verdaderamente feliz como debería, la emoción persistía, no podía autoengañarse diciendo que estaba aliviada como Yaoyorozu o feliz como Uraraka. Asui simplemente, no le importaba mayormente, no teniendo algo que le afectaba mas en ese momento.

Cuando desvió la mirada, la razón de su apatía coincidió con ella, generándole un respingo a su pecho. Bakugou la miró en uno de los momentos en que seguía molestando a Kaminari, quien parecía igualmente bastante reacio en establecer una conversación con Jirou.

¿Qué podía hacer ante eso? ¿Estaría perdiendo el norte de sus objetivos? Pensar en él no le estaba generando buenos resultados. Llenar su cabeza de las conversaciones que tenía era algo que jamás le había pasado con ningún otro chico. Deducir que podría sentir él al respecto de su relación con ella era algo que anteriormente jamás le había importado. Entonces… ¿Qué estaba cambiando con ella? ¿Qué eran todas esas emociones que circulaban a su alrededor?

¿Qué era todo eso?

Decidió levantarse para tomar un poco de aire, aquellos pensamientos no le harían nada de bien.

— Ahh, Tsuyu, espera. — Cuando estuvo cerca de abrir la puerta del salón, Jirou la detuvo. —

— ¿Gero?

— ¿Puedo hablar algo contigo?

— ¿Qué sucede Jirou-chan?

— También contigo Uraraka, Yaomomo, Ashido. Ahora que lo tengo fresco en la cabeza, necesito decirles algo.

Todas asintieron sin entender mucho que sucedía, los demás simplemente decidieron dejarlo pasar y seguir disfrutando en compañía. Las chicas llegarían tan rápido como Jirou terminara de comentarles algo de suma relevancia. Asui por su parte cuando iba junto a ellas, un mensaje llegó a su celular. Su corazón se impulsó rápido al leerlo sin pasar por el titular, sabía que era él, no podía ser de nadie más.

 _Tenemos que hablar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas continuaban pasando y ninguna de sus compañeras volvía al salón, por lo que luego de unos minutos decidió ir a buscarlas sin excusarse en absoluto con sus amigos. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, dejando rastros de luz a través del cielo que generaba matices de múltiples colores, lo que su padre le comentó una vez que era llamado la hora dorada. Allá, cerca de la academia donde los arboles impedían ver con claridad que las alumnas de segundo año se encontraban conversando, Bakugou encontró a Asui.

Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente por pocos minutos, parecía que lo que les estaba haciendo saber Jirou ya estaba por acabar. Si bien tenía algo de curiosidad sobre el hecho, no deseaba saber mayores detalles si eso implicaba incomodar a sus compañeras.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones, tuvo la fortuna que la persona que le interesaba se quedó en aquel lugar, sentada en una posición que parecía natural en ella. Por lo que supuso que algo de lo que Jirou le habría dicho, le había afectado bastante. Con pausa, se dirigió a su dirección para saber, por casualidad, si podía hablar con ella en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Qué tanto fue lo que te dijo la perra de los audífonos? — Inquirió para que levantase la mirada, mas ella no pareció inmutarse en cuanto se acercó. A situación le daba muy mala espina. — Oye…

— Bakugou-chan, ¿me quieres?

— … ¿Qué? — Asui no había levantado la mirada, abrazaba su estomago como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo que le había quitado el aire. Mas su voz era totalmente directa y fuerte. Lo que le hizo entender que estaba hablando bastante en serio. —

— ¿Me quieres? ¿Tienes algún pensamiento impuro sobre mi?

— ¡¿Qué pregunta de mierda es eso?! — Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir profundamente incomodo, cuando ella levantó la mirada, ver determinación en sus fosas oscuras, le hizo sentir vértigo, por lo que se alejó con fuerza de ella. — ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!? ¿¡Ah!?

— Por favor, respóndeme. — De repente, sintió un profundo nudo en el estómago, quedando completamente sin aire. Desviar la mirada hacia el suelo fue la única respuesta que ella necesitó. Por lo que se levantó con lentitud, dándole la percepción de lo que saldría de sus labios, le dolería terriblemente. — Bakugou-chan, aléjate de mí. No quiero volver a relacionarme contigo.

— ¿Es en serio? — No levantó su mirada. No deseaba ver su rostro incluso si la situación se le hacía extrañamente surrealista. Mas sus palabras fueron lo suficiente fuertes para sentir, en el interior de su corazón, que lo que iba a intentar iniciar aquella tarde, murió con una sola palabra. —

— Si.

Su principal miedo se había hecho realidad, había sido rechazado por la persona que amaba.


	19. Este es tu mundo

**XIX**

* * *

— Las siguientes etapas tendrán relación con los errores más recurrentes que las heroínas egresadas suelen realizar. Así que, por favor, no se confíen.

— Eso significa que serán más difíciles cada vez que avanzamos, ¿no? — Replicó Ashido, cansada al pensar en la posibilidad que todo se volvería más complejo. Jirou no pudo evitar generar una mueca al escucharla. —

— Algo así, eso ya lo sabían incluso sin que yo se los dijese.

— ¿Entonces que es, Jirou? — Inquirió Yaoyorozu. —

— Es mas bien, un asunto… Mas… ¿Emocional? — Varias la observaron escéptica al escucharla, había sido bastante difícil hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que ella mantenía las manos sobre la boca al decir aquella palabra, como si no quisiese verbalizarla. Pero fue Uraraka quien reaccionó primero que todas al entender a qué se refería. —

— ¿De parte de quién tenemos que cuidarnos para que no nos cause problemas?

— No lo sé con exactitud… Si afecta que alguna de ustedes tenga un sentimiento mas fuerte con quienes eligieron que les ayudase en todo esto, o al revés. Pero eso es algo que verdaderamente puede ocasionar un peligro bastante gordo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— No lo sé, no quisieron decirme nada con detalle ya que fui eliminada de la competencia, solo lo escuché por los pasillos. Pero creo que tenia que ver con una perdida de control…

— Entonces… — Al final, todas entendieron a donde quería llegar. —

— Si, la manía está metida en esto.

Asui dejó de escuchar a sus compañeras tan rápido como las hipótesis se hicieron presentes, especialmente en boca de Yaoyorozu y Ashido, quienes estaban más entregadas en el tema. Varias teorías y palabras confusas llegaban a su cabeza al escuchar aquel concepto, la manía, el caos, la entropía humana del cual había que cuidarse las espaldas, un estado de psicosis único poco conocido, que sucedía casualmente en el evento de las valkirias, y era mucho menos conocido en el mundo exterior ante este hecho. Si bien ninguna tenía lo suficientemente claro de que se trataba, incluso antes de ingresar al evento, existía una constante que debían de tener en cuenta en cada lugar que se efectuaba. Los enamorados perdían más rápido que las amistades por culpa de aquella especie de _condición._

No porque funcionasen mal durante las etapas. Sino porque terminaban asesinando al otro en las pausas de cada etapa. Una situación conocida como _manía inferida_ por parte de quienes participaban, por lo que, careciendo de una explicación oficial, solo era una mera especulación entre las participantes.

Nadie sabía por qué sucedía. Nadie sabía cómo ocurría. Eso era algo que solo las valquirias conocían si es que llegase a ser verdad. Sin embargo, el que ellas mantuviesen al servicio habitaciones en parejas, destruía por completo la teoría que se manifestaba al final como un rumor sin fundamento.

Pero… El hecho de que muchas participantes eran asesinadas por sus compañeros también era una realidad escalofriante.

Tal vez… Solo tal vez, Asui pensó que era cuando ambos correspondían los sentimientos del otro. Las valquirias se hacían cargo de situaciones que escapaba del carente entendimiento humano. Debía de existir una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para que los hombres quedasen al margen de todo eso solo con una única condición, servirles como complemento. Una razón que tal vez era parte del problema de un estado que mas que generarle curiosidad, le atemorizaba.

Porque Bakugou ya era conocido por ser inestable. No quería… No deseaba ser la causante de ocasionarle un daño de ese nivel a un hombre que estaba siendo demasiado importante para ignorarlo.

Necesitaba protegerlo.

— ¿Tsuyu-chan, estas bien? — Fue la única pregunta que escuchó de Uraraka, ella a su vez, solo asintió decidida. —

— Si.

Tenía que alejarse si Bakugou sentía lo mismo que ella. Incluso si eran fantasías sin fundamento, no podía correr el riesgo de ocasionarle algo así.

No a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No estaba molesto en absoluto.

Los días habían pasado con total normalidad en la academia. Ni siquiera Aizawa había salido con alguna practica infernal en la cual terminarían con mas de un hueso roto o la descompensación de sus particularidades, simplemente estaban en un momento de plena paz y tranquilidad donde todo pasaba como debía pasar. Lo cual le agobiaba excesivamente.

Lo que sentía iba mas allá que la ira que desbordaba sus extremidades o el ansia que contenía en batalla. Era mas bien… Una sensación de pérdida inexplicable.

Bakugou estaba, de alguna manera, en luto al haber perdido algo que se había vuelto algo demasiado importante para él en tan poco tiempo, y por la misma razón, no conseguía controlarse en las prácticas de heroísmo en absoluto. Por lo que en las dos últimas semanas que habían transcurrido, terminó mandando tanto a Aoyama como a Iida a la enfermería con quemaduras de segundo grado al no controlar adecuadamente la potencia de sus explosiones.

Por el momento, nadie le había dicho absolutamente nada, relacionándolo directamente con una frustración y daño directo hacia su ego al haber sido rechazado por Tsuyu Asui y ser despedido como un escudero.

Lo que le daba algo de tranquilidad en su corazón es que nadie sabía cuál había sido la manera real en la cual ese rechazo se había generado. Relacionándose directamente como un mal comportamiento de su persona hacia la chica que seguía en un evento importante para su grado de heroísmo.

Los odiaba a todos y a cada uno en ese momento, tanto que no podía verles las caras la mayor parte del día. A Deku por ser un comemierda, a Iida y a Aoyama por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápidos en esquivar sus ataques durante el entrenamiento, a los demás por no comprender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor generando comentarios alejados de la realidad, y especialmente odiaba demasiado al bastardo de Todoroki por haberlo suplantado el día siguiente de su despido.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, que había nacido nuevamente el deseo de aniquilarlos a todos y a cada uno de sus compañeros ante la desesperada necesidad de liberar, de alguna forma, todos esos sentimientos que lo agobiaban día a día. Arrancarles las vertebras desde la espalda, romper sus cuellos, despedazarlos hasta hacerlos caer bajo sus pies. Deseaba que desaparecieran hasta sentirse mejor, que terminase el estúpido juego para que todo volviese a la normalidad, gritarles a todos cuando se reunían en el salón que había visto a Tsuyu Asui desnuda varias veces, y la había besado por puro capricho, siendo correspondido. Golpear a Todoroki hasta que sus puños sangrasen y ganar nuevamente el título que le habían arrebatado injustamente.

Y especialmente, deseaba odiar desde sus entrañas a esa maldita chica rana. Tanto como esperar que, de alguna forma, ambos volviesen a dirigirse la palabra nuevamente.

No había recibido respuesta alguna después de encontrársela en las afueras de los dormitorios, ni tampoco le pidió explicaciones. Era la primera vez en toda su vida, que el miedo lo paralizaba, no deseaba conocer la real respuesta ante el cambio de su decisión.

No estaba listo para escuchar un rechazo de su parte.

— Bakugou… ¡Abre la puerta!

— Largo. — Respondió sin más, colocando el seguro cuando las voces de Kirishima y Sero se hicieron presentes. —

— No seas así… Tenemos algo de que hablar, es en serio. — No dijo palabra alguna para responder ante las suplicas de Kirishima, simplemente se lanzó hacia la cama, esperando que cansasen de insistir y dormirse de una vez. — Maldición…

— Vamos, no es como que eso fuese verdad de todas formas.

— ¿Estará bien? No es muy masculino dejar a un amigo solo cuando necesita ayuda.

— Tampoco lo es ir a hablar sobre sentimientos antes de dormir, ¿Qué somos? ¿Boy scout?

— Pero…

— Solo fue rechazado por Tsuyu-chan, con su carácter, se va a acostumbrar a que las chicas lindas no le hagan caso durante toda su vi-

— ¿¡Quien mierda ha sido rechazado pedazo de mierda!? — Abrio la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con un Sero temblando de miedo en el suelo, y un Kirishima que no sabia como reaccionar ante esa situación. Si hubiese avanzado un poco más, seguramente le habría pisado el estómago. Lo cual le decepcionaba. — ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieren?

— P-primero que antes será mejor que entremos… — Avisó Kirishima cuando miradas curiosas se hicieron presentes. No era buena idea dejar a la boca suelta de Sero y un impulsivo Bakugou en los pasillos de los dormitorios. Por lo que le hicieron caso luego de unos segundos. Kirishima miró con desaprobación la molestia de su amigo. — Eso es lo que sucede cuando no piensas, imbécil.

— ¿Yo ahora que hice?

— Nacer con medio cerebro. — Respondió Bakugou sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. Kirishima y Sero lo hicieron en el suelo. — ¿Qué mierda quieren?

— Pues… Has estado con ánimos mas homicidas en las últimas semanas, justo después que Tsuyu-chan te cambiase por Todoroki. — Kirishima comenzó a sudar frio ante la elección de palabras de Sero, En el cuello de Bakugou se marcaban claramente varias venas hinchadas. — Deja las tonterías para los demás en la clase, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

— Nada.

— Oye Bakugou…

— Si vienen a buscar un chisme o una novela romántica vayan y pídanselo a Ashido. Tsuyu decidió cambiar cuando habló con la perra de los audífonos. No sucedió nada más que eso entre los dos. Ahora espero que cuando vuelvan se hayan ido de mi habitación, par de imbéciles. No necesito el apoyo moral de ninguno de ustedes porque no hay nada que lamentar.

Y sin más, se dirigió a la salida sin permitirles ninguna respuesta. Mas algo no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. Junto con una bufanda que colgaba aun, en el respaldo de los brazos de una silla que Bakugou pareció ignorar. Su dueña era fácil de inferir.

— ¿Escuché bien? — Inquirió Sero. Tal vez lo que Ashido les había dicho no era tan descabellado. Tal vez Bakugou… —

— Le dijo Tsuyu…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabía que sus actitudes lo estaban delatando, pero que Sero y Kirishima fuesen a su habitación por una preocupación emocional le crispaba los nervios terriblemente. No deseaba algo así, solo quería aclarar su mente, dejar que el tiempo pasase y tal vez así, permitir que las emociones a flor de piel se calmasen entre ambos.

Solo deseaba… Hablar con ella una vez más.

Era doloroso… La quería tanto que sentía que su corazón se comprimía a través de su pecho, las ganas de aplastarlo todo eran constantes, el anhelo de mandarlo todo a la mierda lo era aún más. Sentía que todo se había desmoronado solo por la interacción con esa chica.

Pero incluso así… No se arrepentía en absoluto.

 _Miedo._

Llegó hasta las cercanías de la academia tratando de calmar un poco su agitada mente. Pero de un momento a otro, sintió algo. Algo incorrecto.

Algo que no debería de estar ahí. Persiguiéndolo, asechándolo entre las sombras.

Se quedó en silencio, sin moverse por varios segundos. ¿Un villano había entrado a UA durante la noche?

 _Confusión._

Varias emociones comenzaron a emerger en su interior sin ningún estimulo de por medio. El instinto le llamaba a prepararse para luchar. Algo debía haber entrado a la academia, algo estaba pasando. Podía comprenderlo desde sus entrañas.

Comenzó a caminar pausadamente y con cautela hacia los dormitorios. Tratando de sentir alguna leve brisa o movimiento que le pudiese dar algún indicio donde se encontraba el presunto intruso. Desde las sombras, de un momento a otro, quedó a oscuras.

Bakugou sintió miedo, pavor, comenzó a sudar aceleradamente, sentía presencias desde todas direcciones, demasiadas, incluso desde el cielo. Tantas que sabia de ante mano, que no podría con ellas por si solo.

No pensó en las consecuencias, corrió hacia su destino tan rápido como las sombras a su alrededor tomaron una forma fantasmagórica para atacarlo. Causándole un pánico a su corazón que en cualquier momento sentiría que se escaparía de su garganta.

Bakugou no discernía al atacar en cuanto se encontraba de frente a dichas criaturas. Solo reaccionaba ante los estímulos que consideraba como peligrosos en una situación de extrema emergencia, estos le respondían con profundas heridas a través de sus piernas y brazos, el sabor a sangre reinaba en el ambiente. Sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, que sus pulmones, hirviendo en aire, explotarían en el interior de sus entrañas, generándole un dolor abrumador que lo mataría lentamente. Su cerebro poco a poco comenzaba a derretirse por la cantidad de calor que debía soportar a su alrededor, que esas mismas criaturas estaban provocando.

Por un momento, mientras corría defendiéndose de sus enemigos, sintió tan irónico morir presa del miedo, que comenzó a reír, no sutilmente ni en silencio como supondría la situación. Era una histeria que se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la academia, una de pánico, de terror y principalmente, de profunda culpa al no completar su principal objetivo que tanto había anhelado desde la infancia.

Ser héroe ya no era una meta que conseguiría en esa vida. Porque lo matarían, estaba seguro de ello, incluso si se podía sacar del medio a una que otra presencia errática para seguir su objetivo.

A través del camino que se hizo para salir de aquel infierno personal, se encontró de frente a lo lejos con una sombra que, a diferencia de otros, no parecía tener intenciones de ir por él con malicia, estaba quieta, expectante ante lo que haría. Sin embargo, la sensación de peligro era inminente, las sombras a su alrededor parecían confabular para atacar también a ese ser ajeno. Lo sentía a través de su cuerpo, debía protegerse de todos, incluso si su cabeza de alguna forma le pedía detenerse.

En ese momento Bakugou no podía dudar si había una sola esperanza de huir de las manos de la muerte que lo asechaban con desesperación. Había perdido demasiada sangre en el camino, incluso si se las había ingeniado para recibir cortes superficiales.

Atacó, directamente en la boca del estómago de lo que suponía tener esa sombra que a gritos le indicaba algo que él no comprendía en ese momento, por lo que siguió. Era una sombra extraña, misteriosa, pasiva, pero que indudablemente intentaba comunicarse de alguna forma. Sin permitir que fuese atacado de vuelta, y con algo de sangre caliente en el interior de sus venas que ya se encontraban activadas para la batalla, comenzó a golpear su rostro con ira desmedida, una nacida desde la más profunda desesperanza de vivir, de las agallas al enfrentarse ante la imagen de terror que se mostraba a sus ojos. Y con algo de sadismo involucrado, cuando sus manos ya ardieron ante la insistencia de los puños, comenzó a estrangular a aquel ser. No porque fuese necesario, era su instinto más primitivo que salía de sus poros como si hubiese despertado de un largo letargo.

Era la necedad única de asesinar. De sobrevivir a costa de otros.

Cuando las manos oscuras llegaron a su rostro, sintió extrañamente un calor conocido. Ese ser lo había tocado muy familiarmente.

Cuando su voz se hizo escuchar entre su cabeza, la desesperación aumento a través de su corazón, con un único nombre retumbando entre sus pensamientos.

Tsuyu.

Su visión poco a poco comenzó a clarificarse, los ruidos alrededor se intensificaron.

Las sombras desaparecieron alrededor de él. Como si todo hubiese estado preparado para confundirlo y alterarlo. La muerte que sentía tan real, pareció por un momento, ser una mera ilusión.

Pero UA si estaba siendo atacada en el exterior. El cielo brillaba como si estuviese siendo incendiado. En parte no dudaba que fuese realmente así.

Los gritos de agonía y batalla se hicieron mas presentes en su realidad.

Y en sus manos tenía lo que apenas quedaba del rostro magullado de Tsuyu Asui.

Sus manos repletas de sangre alrededor de su cuello.

— Quería protegerte tanto...

No pudo coincidir nada más que un momento de absoluto silencio mientras más consiente se hacía de lo que había hecho.

Ella, con sus manos temblorosas, las dejó caer de costado. Reaccionando únicamente a una de ellas, para no perder el frio que desprendía su menudo cuerpo en su mejilla. Su pulso se atenuó tan rápido como sus últimas palabras.

— Te amo.


	20. La desesperación de una mujer

**XX**

* * *

Los estruendos a su alrededor eran apenas imperceptibles para sus sentidos, sabía que estaba en medio de fuego cruzado, podía intuir que las brasas y la sangre abundaban a su alrededor como una batalla de guerra, no dudaba incluso que más de algún profesor y estudiante hubiese sido tomado ante las redes de la muerte cruelmente. Y, aun así, en torno a él no escuchaba nada más que el silencio absoluto, tal vez, de una manera muy débil, el sonido de una sirena indicando peligro. Pareciera que Yuei entera hubiese sido desterrada hacia el fondo del mar sin que se hubiese enterado, donde los sonidos no llegaban a ser comprendidos, donde solo abundaba el vano intento de ondas expansivas que orbitaban a su alrededor, si bien sabía que debía preocuparse en cualquier momento y huir bajo la protección de un mentor, eso no era realmente interés en Bakugou en aquel momento.

Trataba de gritar, con tanta fuerza que su garganta ardía a mas no poder, sentía sus cuerdas tensas y dolientes por la exigencia. Sus labios, resecos, se encontraban resentidos ante la insistencia de articular siquiera alguna maldita palabra. Sus manos movían aquellos hombros tratando de recobrar algún vestigio de vida que quedase en su menudo cuerpo, mínimo, lo que fuera que detuviese que su corazón siguiese destrozándose por cada segundo que pasara.

Pero nada salía de sus labios más que aire y un ligero temblor en el inferior, como si en ese momento su cuerpo decidiera que, desde aquel entonces, no habría ningún movimiento innecesario que pudiese recobrar en el aquel terrible acto de brutalidad que acabó con su vida desde un inicio.

Estaba mudo, confuso, abandonado ante cualquier esperanza mientras observaba a su amada desfallecida en el suelo, rodeada en un charco de sangre que no hacía más que seguir aumentando mientras los segundos pasaban. Lagrimas comenzaron a derramar a través de sus mejillas, su mentón se tensó y aquellas curtidas manos manchadas hasta el antebrazo, cesaron, quedando alrededor de los pómulos llenos que tantas veces anheló tocar públicamente. El calor que habría esperado sentir, ya no existía más.

Había acabado con su propio corazón, había asesinado a Tsuyu Asui.

— ¡Kacchan!

Por su culpa.

— ¡Bakugou-kun!

No merecía perdón. No merecía piedad alguna.

Lo más profundo de su alma, había sido envenenada, y sin darse cuenta, una extraña sensación que elevaba su ritmo cardiaco emergió de sus entrañas, sin permitir que respirara, atravesaba su camino a través de sus músculos como un parasito interno. De repente pasó de la profunda angustia a una exaltación que apenas le permitía controlar, estaba afligido, devastado.

Y completamente desquiciado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— El infierno se ha levantado sobre la tierra…

Edgeshot estaba completamente abrumado ante la imagen que se le presentaba en frente de sus ojos. Mientras sus compañeros de trabajo se encargaban de evacuar la mayor cantidad de civiles que se encontraban alrededor de la academia Yuei, su cuerpo y su mente eran esclavas del pánico, no podía controlar siquiera sus propios temblores, su corazón yacía atravesado por el miedo.

El cielo, manchado de tonalidades rojas que se confundía con las brasas de un incendio, se había abierto de par en par, dejando en libertad criaturas que en su vida había visto, ni siquiera con las particularidades más extrañas que observaba en el día a día.

Eran monstruos, arpías, demonios en su mejor descripción. Por un segundo, recobró la imagen que había visto en un local hace días atrás, ya no era necesario descender al infierno de los condenados, ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos, dispuestos a llevarse consigo a cualquiera que se atreviera a detenerlo. Niños, adultos y jóvenes eran despedazados por las garras y dientes de dichas criaturas, no había necesidad de alimentarse ni protegerse, era la demostración de sadismo más pura que había visto en toda su vida como héroe profesional.

Eran bestias que solo anhelaban despedazar con todo. Tal como las valquirias habían dicho, era exactamente lo que él en ningún momento estuvo dispuesto a creer cuando ellas intentaron abrirles los ojos durante todo ese tiempo.

Que ciego había sido.

— ¡Kamihara! — La voz desesperada de la heroína Rumi fue lo suficientemente potente para sacarlo del trance en el que estaba. Con todo lo que le daban sus brazos, tomaba a los civiles para retirarlos lo antes posible de la zona de peligro, Edgeshot pudo verlo por un par de segundos como máximo, ella también estaba tan aterrada como él. — ¡Enfócate maldición, o iré hacia allá a patearte la maldita cara! — Pronto las palabras de Usagiyama se hicieron innecesarias, él mismo se había golpeado el rostro con un fuerte puñetazo para reaccionar ante el pánico creciente en su pecho. —

— ¡Hecho!

— ¡Así está mejor!

La heroína tan rápido como dejó a los adultos mayores dentro de un auto policial, dio un amplio salto para dirigirse a la academia, en el cual gritos y alaridos se hacían cada vez más fuertes incluso desde una distancia tan amplia como en la que estaban en ese momento, Kamihara comprendió casi inmediatamente que tenía que seguirla sea como fuera, no podía alejarse de Usagiyama en ningún momento de la noche si así le costaba la vida en ello. Si jamás hizo caso a las advertencias de las guerreras occidentales durante todas las semanas en que aquella situación se estaba desarrollando, desde ese momento, haría caso en todo lo que tenía que hacer para prevenir transformarse en las criaturas que en ese preciso momento debían detener a como diera lugar.

Se hizo paso como pudo hacia el centro de aquella batalla, donde los estudiantes de Yuei se defendían con mucha más valentía de lo que él había tenido en toda su vida, por su honor de héroe tenía que hacerle frente, tenía que protegerlos de aquella lucha, mas no el de la propia guerra.

Dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras daba apoyo hacia los profesores para defenderse de esos monstruos que alguna vez fueron humanos, esperaba que Endeavor y Hawks fuesen guiados con destreza y cuidado por Ryukyu en la academia Ketsubutsu, lugar donde el gran cielo se encontraba destrozado, el centro de toda la devastación que Tokyo sufría esa fría noche de invierno.

Oraba a los dioses por piedad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uraraka se desplomó pesadamente hacia el suelo tan rápido como liberó su poder, estaban peleando durante horas contra esas bestias que seguían liberándose de donde fuese que viniesen. Mientras mas derrotaba, mas se multiplicaban y atacaban con mayor fuerza, veía la academia que amó durante todos esos años devastada, manchada de viseras y sangre de lo que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros. Deseaba llorar, ocultarse bajo las sabanas de su madre mientras que todo eso pasara, que solo fuese un mal sueño producto de comer a deshoras.

Pero nada de eso sucedería, por lo que se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir enfrentando a esos seres que tanto despreciaba en ese momento. Pudo ver de frente, una bestia similar a un ave humanoide acercarse hacia ella con recelo y malicia, para pesar de Uraraka, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir moviendo sus brazos, su cuerpo sudado y magullado apenas y le respondía para erguirse correctamente. El ave apuntó su pico hacia su cabeza, la determinación de su corazón no permitió que se moviese por ningún motivo, detrás de ella aun estaba el despojado cuerpo de su querida amiga, junto a su mejor amigo herido en gravedad.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en las ultimas posibilidades que tendría para sobrevivir y protegerlos.

Nada llegó a atacarla, solo el grosero sonido de una garganta siendo cortada de par en par, y la sensación de sangre manchar levemente parte de sus brazos con lo que protegió su rostro.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Sig con una espada tan grande que la eclipsó por unos momentos, sus ojos comenzaron a liberar pequeñas lagrimas sin poder evitarlo, sus manos temblaban junto a su mandíbula.

— Gracias… — Alcanzó a mencionar apenas, su garganta se encontraba adolorida. La heroína, sin embargo, solo pudo observarla con lastima. —

— Esto aun no termina. — Un grácil movimiento generó una onda expansiva que detuvo todos los monstruos de la zona, desmenuzándolos hasta que no quedó una sola partícula de ellos, lo que dejó a Uraraka más aliviada que nunca. La mujer se acercó a sus amigos tan rápido como pudo para conocer sus estados, ella la secundó con un segundo aire. — Aun están vivos, deberás ayudarme a darles de beber esto. — Uraraka tomó la petaca mientras Sig elevaba el cuello magullado de Midoriya, este apenas consiguió quejarse. — Pero antes, bebe tu primero.

— Yo no estoy herida.

— ¡Hazlo! — Un puñetazo consiguió alejar a una de las bestias que se acercó a la chica con completo sigilo, ella aceptó inmediatamente. Tan rápido como sintió el líquido entre sus labios, le generó una fuerte arcada. — Trata de no vomitarlo.

— Si… — Entre ambas le dieron de beber un poco a Midoriya, este comenzó a luchar contra el sabor que se le estaba obligando a tomar. Tan rápido como terminó, la heroína tomó el cuerpo de Asui. Uraraka tembló. — Tsuyu-chan está muerta… Fue asesinada por su compañero… — Sig la observó con pausa mientras las lágrimas de Uraraka hacían lo imposible para no exponerse nuevamente, las arcadas de Midoriya se hacían cada vez mas fuertes. —

— Aun no cariño… Mira. — Tomó su mano con cautela hacia el cuello de su amiga, Uraraka pudo sentir el leve pulso que aun yacía luchando por sobrevivir. Suspiró tan aliviada como agradecida. — Hay que darle de beber hidromiel inmediatamente, sus heridas son muy graves…

— ¡Si!

Asui se encontraba apenas respirando, por lo que Uraraka tomó la rápida decisión de beber del néctar y dárselo sobre su boca, ella apenas tuvo la fuerza para ingerirlo correctamente. La heroína se levantó en cuanto el estruendo desde uno de los edificios se hizo presente, aún quedaban unas cuantas bestias por enfrentar, pero lo que observó en el cielo, le hizo temblar de miedo como de adrenalina. Frente a ella, estaba el perfil de un gran dragón dorado, furioso, sediento de sangre humana que no parecía comprender absolutamente nada. No necesito saber que es lo que había sucedido para comprender todo el escenario. Por qué el chico de cabello verde se encontraba tan lacerado, por qué la chica rana estaba tan golpeada sin ningún rasguño animal, y la causa del por qué Uraraka era la única que defendía ese sector de la academia y no se iba a proteger como todos los otros estudiantes.

Bakugou Katsuki había sido abatido por la manía. Era el dolor y la ira la guía de su actuar.

Tomó su espada mientras Asui reaccionaba lentamente al efecto de el hidromiel, mientras sus compañeros le ayudaban a levantarse correctamente. Aún estaba muy débil para enfrentarse a él, tenía que hacer tiempo.

— Niña redonda, quédate al lado de tu compañero.

— ¿Eh? ¡Sig-san no puede matarlo, es nuestro amigo! — Pidió Uraraka cuando vio su posición defensiva hacia la bestia que se había convertido Bakugou, Midoriya también entró en pánico. —

— Kacchan está siendo afectado por la neblina que cubrió este lugar, debe existir otra manera…

— La hay, y esa es la que tomaré. — Respondió antes de que se exaltaran mas de la cuenta. — El joven Bakugou está sufriendo por la presunta muerte de su amiga, se siente culpable, y cayó en la desesperación. Fue ese dolor, lo que le hizo tomar una forma primitiva. — Se volteó hacia ellos, no tenía tiempo para mas explicaciones. — Escúchenme, tiene que ver a la chica rana, saber que está viva mientras escuche la canción, solo así volverá su razón humana, ¿entienden?

— No… — Respondieron al unísono, ella rio y se dirigió hacia su objetivo. —

— Joven de pecas, mantente al lado de tu compañera, o te volverás uno de ellos también.

Sin mayores preámbulos, corrió en búsqueda de la lucha contra el ser que alguna vez había sido su compañero. Uraraka y Midoriya se observaron perplejos, sin saber que hacer o hacia donde dirigirse. Estaban completamente alterados y confundidos en ese momento, donde los alaridos y los gritos estaban en todos lados, su querido amigo y los héroes que tanto respetaban en grandes peligros.

Se observaron por unos segundos mientras todo sucedía demasiado rápido en sus cabezas, más lo único verdaderamente claro, ya lo habían decidido.

Con presteza se hicieron camino hacia la seguridad, donde los profesores defendían con furia lo poco que quedaba de los cimientos de la academia, mientras varias valquirias protegían a los alumnos con barreras creadas por armamento propio, era un verdadero campo de batalla en el cual ambos bandos perdían aliados a cada segundo.

Cuando encontraron a su profesor junto a algunos de sus compañeros, rápidamente dejaron a Asui recostada en la protección de una barrera. Aizawa se vio aliviado en cuanto ellos aparecieron.

— Uraraka, ¿están heridos en alguna parte?

— Estamos bien, sensei. — Tan rápido como Kirishima tomó a su compañera en brazos, ambos chicos corrieron hacia el peligro. —

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!

— ¡Proteger!

Se encontraban determinados a ayudar a detener la lucha que se les presentaba por delante, harían caso a las palabras de Sig, juntos, estarían a salvo de cualquier amenaza, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el lugar que tanto amaban se caía a pedazos, y las personas con las que compartieron momentos durante todo ese tiempo fallecían sin ninguna protección.

Ellos estaban siendo entrenados para ser héroes, defenderían hasta el ultimo suspiro a todos en ese lugar.

Si así también ayudaban a que su querido amigo recobrara su control mas rápidamente.

Aizawa corrió hacia ellos en búsqueda de alejarlos del peligro que se avecinaban, pero fue interceptado por seres humanoides con un único objetivo en mente, tenía que hacerle frente, tenía que confiar en que sus alumnos serían capaces de defenderse hasta que los encontrara y los matara el mismo.

Los demás, mientras tanto, observaban el escenario que se les presentaba sin saber que hacer, los profesores estaban siendo atacados, sus compañeros asesinados, apenas y se encontraba la cuarta parte de su propio curso. Ni siquiera Todoroki ni Iida habían sido vistos durante todo ese tiempo. La preocupación palpaba el corazón de todos ellos.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! — Gritó Sato sin dar más de sí. Todos lo observaron atemorizados. — ¡Hay que salvarlos a todos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

— ¡Es peligroso! — Exclamó Ashido. — Le cortaron el cuello a Present Mic en menos de un instante…

— ¿Y tenemos que esperar a que terminen cazándonos a todos nosotros?

— Sabes que no podemos defendernos Kaminari… — Respondió Jiro observando el cielo. — No con tantos…

— Están matando a nuestra gente… — Afirmó Tokage temblorosa, todos agacharon la mirada. — ¡Están matando a nuestra gente! — El fuerte golpe silenció a todos por un pequeño momento. La barrera había sido golpeada por los restos de lo que quedaba de un guerrero occidental, un torso desmenuzado que aun realizaba los últimos movimientos post morten. Kendo se tapó los labios para no vomitar. —

— Jason…

— Están matando a su propia gente. — Habló Monoma, al fin. Como si de un espejismo se tratase, todos y cada uno consiguieron escuchar el sollozo de la valquiria quien les protegía. Lloraba tan desconsolada que por un momento la barrera se debilitó. Sin embargo, seguía, inmutable, todos se compadecieron de ella. — Ni siquiera ellos son capaces de enfrentarse a esos monstruos… ¿Qué opción tenemos nosotros?

— La suficiente para defender a quienes lo necesitan. — Kirishima se levantó determinado, tocando el hombro de la heroína profesional. — Sé que apenas somos estudiantes, pero prometo defender su honor de batalla. — La mujer asintió, sin mirar hacia atrás. —

— Recuerda la regla.

— ¡Si! ¡Ashido!

— ¡Estás demente si crees que vamos a sobrevivir!

— ¡Pero hay que intentarlo!

— ¡Por supuesto, imbécil! — Ashido corrió tan rápido que Kirishima apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar. —

— ¿Regla? — Inquirió Sato. —

— Luchar al lado de una mujer, causará el equilibrio espiritual para no despedazar el alma y llegar a un aspecto primitivo. —Un fuerte rugido sobre el cielo generó que mas de uno se agachase asustado, era por lejos lo más tenebroso que habían oído en toda la noche. Encima de ellos, sobre los edificios de su academia, se elevaba un dragón dorado que eclipsaba la vista de quienes lo observaban, junto con los restos de lo que parecía ser una persona sobre sus fosas. La despedazó tan fácilmente que sus restos cayeron directamente sobre la tierra, era una bestia sedienta de sangre y dolor. Asui recobró el conocimiento lentamente, cuando escuchó el segundo rugido que hizo temblar la tierra. Sus ojos observaron la imagen de una bestia conocida. — Solo la virtud de la feminidad los salvará.

* * *

 _Valkyrie cumplió un año el 12 de Noviembre de emisión, junto con ello, debo decirles que esta historia ya llegó a la mitad, por lo tanto, en los siguientes capítulos será el proceso de su clímax y descenso._

 _Gracias a quienes siguen leyéndola y disfrutándola, me hacen muy feliz. Espero que el siguiente año la sigan disfrutando tanto como este._

 _Prometo actualizar antes de finales de Enero el siguiente capitulo, las cosas deben empezar a acelerarse un poco._


	21. Descanso

_Sintió sus entrañas en llamas luego de unos segundos y los gritos incesantes de lo que una vez, pudo llamar su propio hogar._

 _El fuego calcinaba todo a su alrededor, cuerpos mutilados y ojos sin vida se hacían cada vez mas sobre las personas que luchaban hasta el último aliento de sus vidas. Por un momento, pudo escuchar las voces del inútil de Deku y Uraraka en la lejanía._

 _Mas en ese momento ni siquiera sabía si eso había sido real. Estaba agotado, su cuerpo ardía como el infierno y un punzante dolor en su pecho incrementaba cada segundo. Al bajar su vista hacia sus piernas, pudo ver la desesperación máxima en toda su corta vida._

 _El cuerpo sin vida de Tsuyu Asui, y una sonrisa aliviada ante un hecho desconocido._

 _Sintió el peso de su cuerpo caer a su lado, tratando de abrazar su frio rostro que en ese momento era lo único que podía observar. Algo dentro de él, sabía que había sido responsabilidad suya, algo… Se lo gritaba con dolor._

 _Poco a poco los llantos y el calor de la batalla se hicieron lejanos, el dolor en su estómago entumecía sus sentidos, pero no deseaba ir a ningún otro lugar, solo deseaba quedarse a su lado, entregarle de alguna manera, el poco calor que quedaba en su destruido cuerpo. El sueño lo golpeó con fuerza, y lentamente, dejó que sus parpados descansaran por un momento._

 _Solo… Un pequeño momento._


End file.
